


Evil Hearted You

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki, thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Clueless!Gee [27]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Demons, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Coming of Age, Double Knot, Double Penetration, Enemies Working Together, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Entrapment, Frottage, Gore, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Love Triangles, M/M, Marital Suitors, Obedience, Performance Art, Rescue, Rivals, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: "Fuck, the party."For the siblings that made it to 1600 his father threw a party to welcome them into society. It was a very human thing to do, but his father liked that kind of flash. He called it the good old days, but who knows how long ago that was. Either way, Mikey would have to be dressed up and presented to suitors...well those that thought they could survive meeting his father, and believed that they were good enough for the Devil's son.





	1. Evil Hearted you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wescottwomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wescottwomen/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I alWays wanted to try and write a story with three people, but as many times as i started it, it didn't seem to work out either on my side or theirs. Also my trust issues with people and writing with them had been tested time and time again. Eventually though I found good writers that I could trust and they each got their own series with me! One of them is of course my Clueless!Gee _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ who I have been writing with for two years now and we have 25 and counting fics! She was a natural choice, but the one that really brought the idea to full fruition is my Feisty!Patrick _***thePetetoherPatrick***_! She received a request from one of our mutual readers _***Wescottwomen***_ for a Frerard full of demons. Now I do have a lovely Demon!Frerard with my Clueless!Gee called **Sympathy for the Devil** which you should also check out if you hadn't already, but I love a good challenge so we started to brain storm between the three of us and came up with a demon triangle idea, but with a little twist...ever read a demon Alpha/Beta/Omega fic before? Well you are about to. ^0^
> 
> Mikey is the "only" son of the Devil and has hit the age of marriage. The Prince of Darkness...Gabe Saporta, is throwing a party in his honor and so that he can be paraded around among suitors. Mikey has to eventually choose one...but which Alpha is good enough to be the Devil's consort? Read to find out! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Title of fic as well as chapter titles taken from Evil Hearted You ~ The Yardbirds. Check out the vid on YouTube, the surfer guitar is crazy! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y45aHGWoQGs  
> The Pixies, Gerard's fav band, did a cover too! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOKVTsC4XsQ

Michael...no last name needed was the only child of the Devil, who decided this century to go by Gabriel just to piss Gabriel off. Well...he wasn't the only child, technically he had several siblings...they were just all dead. Not many of them survived pissing off their father. Also they were all either Alphas or Betas. Michael, who preferred Mikey, was the only Omega. You would think that this would be a problem with all the Alphas running around Hades, but his father had made it very clear that anyone that touched Mikey without his permission would feel pain unlike they have ever known. This didn't stop foolish ones though and because of this Mikey had quite a collection of skulls from all dimensions and planes.

**"Here son, this is the one that thought tripping you was funny. Thankfully your eye frames are indestructible."**

 "Thank you father."

Mikey took the elongated skull with three eye sockets and placed it next to the skull that had six and no mouth to balance it out. He dusted the other one off and coughed as the red soot flew into the air.

**"You're collection is growing."**

 "It is."

**"What's wrong son?"**

 "Just bored. Wish I could meet a nice creature that wanted more than a little fun."

**"Ah, you remind me of your older sister. She almost made it as long as you."**

"When is the next one due to be born?"

**"Oh man, maybe in a couple of earth days?"**

 "Sweet."

**"Don't get hopeful though."**

 "I know father."

**"You are a good boy Michael."**

 Gabriel ruffled Mikey's hair gently. He then left to his own business. Mikey sighed and flopped on his bed. He picked up his lesson book and started to read wishing something exciting would happen in his life. He looked at the time and saw that it was nearly midday. He was supposed to meet his two surviving best friends for lunch. Pete and Patrick had an interesting outlook on life. Both lost souls turned demons, they disagreed about everything. Patrick was the stronger of the two with more of a get over here or I will make you, while Pete preferred persuasion tactics. While both had brains...cause otherwise they would never have survived long enough to be his friends, Patrick was the more aggressive one by far. Pete kind of hung back and went with the more flies with honey idea. Together though they were unstoppable to anyone...except each other. Mikey's eyes switched from the clock to his calendar. He had an appointment with a local sadist. His father didn't trust anyone to give Mikey what he needed with trying to take more. It wasn't the same with a professional though. While in the moment Mikey was driven to heights of pleasure and pain, in the end it was payment and then home. He wanted it to continue beyond that. He put his book down and went to get dressed. As he was slipping his shirt over his head, his eye caught another date on the calendar. His 1600 birthday.

"Fuck, the party."

For the siblings that made it to 1600 his father threw a party to welcome them into society. It was a very human thing to do, but his father liked that kind of flash. He called it the good old days, but who knows how long ago that was. Either way, Mikey would have to be dressed up and presented to suitors...well those that thought they could survive meeting his father, and believed that they were good enough for the Devil's son.

* * *

Gerard, a 215 year old incubus with the face of a 17 year old angel and a body that screamed "SIN", had just fed. He was happy and felt good, having seduced (with very little effort) a rather sleazy high school teacher who had a thing for underage boys. Gerard had seduced him, fucked him, then fed off his essence as the man screamed to his death. Gerard always preferred to go for the bad ones, the evilness that ran through them tasted like straight whiskey, and gave Gerard a little high. Gerard stretched, arching his body off of the silk sheets...the life of an incubus was a good one at times. He relaxed back with a sigh of contentment and considered his own existence. Gerard wasn't often taken to introspective thoughts, but lately he'd been feeling like something was missing, but he just wasn't sure what. He was still basically a child in incubus terms, and was treated as such by many of his elders...that's why he rarely socialized with others of his kind, not that there were many left these days, demons had seen to that. Gerard did have one close friend though, another incubus called Ray. Ray was a few years older than Gerard, but they'd been friends for nearly 200 years now, and Gerard was grateful for the other man's presence in his life. Gerard sat up then slipped naked off of the bed. His perfect pale skin practically glowed in the low, early evening light that spilled in through the dead teacher's bedroom window. He walked over to the couch in the corner of the room and retrieved his clothes. He pulled on his tight black jeans, then slipped his arms into the sleeves of his plain black button-up shirt. He did up four of the buttons and left the rest undone before pushing his feet into his black Converse and heading out of the room without a backward glance. Gerard liked his trips to the human world to feed, but it was time to go home now. He made his way out of the back door of the teacher's house and into the small, grassed yard. He stepped onto the grass, closed his eyes and whispered...

"Home."

He felt the pressure build in the air around him and then, with a soft popping sound, he disappeared from the human realm, and reappeared in his own apartment. He _loved_ thought travel, almost as much as he loved sex.

* * *

For his entire 323 years Frank had been doing this job, but children weren't always as easy to scare as they used to be. He was a demon but he was also a Nightmare. He looked at the child that was standing across from him in the child's dreamscape and sighed. He growled deep in his throat and let the gold fire take over his eyes and bared his fangs at the small girl. She didn't seem impressed. Usually that was enough. He had to try a different tactic here. He grinned viciously and delved deep into her thoughts finding her greatest fear and bending the land around them to form a suitable dream. Her shrill scream filled the air. Frank found himself standing over the girl's sleeping form again. He'd succeeded in his task. He smiled and jumped out her open bedroom window to land gracefully on his feet. He heard another scream as she woke up. He'd done a real number on that one. Bob stood there waiting for him shaking his head. Bob was his friend. He was about a hundred years older than Frank and at least twice his size. He didn't take Frank's shit but was the first to protect Frank if an asshole demon got the wrong idea about the little Nightmare.

"Don't you judge me, it's fun to make them scream and she was being stubborn. Apparently her only fear is snakes."

 He walked past Bob and they walked back into Hades. He knew he had a few others for tonight but he was tired and needed a minute. He'd gone to three houses in the last hour. He was bored most of the time but his job was one thing that still never bored him. He was known to be aggressive or get into fights just to break up the boredom too. Fights that Bob usually had to pull him out of so he wouldn't end up dead. The only thing Frank never pushed the limit on was Gabriel's patience. He knew better than that.


	2. A Nightmare's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't think I ever did catch your name, Prince."
> 
> "It's Michael. Father has a sense of humor and likes to piss off senior angels apparently...but my friends call me Mikey."
> 
> "Mikey, I like that. It's kind of cute, it suits you."
> 
> Mikey blushed. He wondered how close he was to the color of his suit now.
> 
> "And do you have a name or should I just call you Nightmare."
> 
> "Frank, my name is Frank."
> 
> "Frank. As in Francis or Franklin?"
> 
> "No, just Frank actually."
> 
> "Oh...well I like it, it suits your...attitude."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So first chapter, kind of like a prologue where we introduced you to the three main characters. In this chapter, you will meet the supporting characters and our little Nightmare Frankie has the spotlight, but never fear...sassy and sexy Incubus Gerard will get his chance soon. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"So, did you decide if you are going to...wait, what the fuck is he going by now?"

 Bob was constantly confused why the Prince of Darkness kept changing his name.

"Last I heard is was Gabriel, if he's changed it again since then he probably was just testing out the other name for a bit to see if he liked it. He's done that before."

Frank shrugged and looked up at Bob. He was currently trying to decide just how he was going to get up on Bob's shoulders to reach what he was looking at without actually telling Bob that's what he was doing.

 "Well, whatever the fuck, are you going? I heard that one of his offspring is being introduced or some shit. Wait...didn't the humans used to do something like this?"

 Bob was scratching his chin. His last beard had been singed off by a backfired prank. It was still worth it and it will grow back.

"I thought about crashing it, I wasn't exactly invited. I fly under his radar, remember? Shut up and hold still for a second."

 Frank put his hands on Bob's shoulders to jump up without warning. He wobbled a bit but managed to steady himself.

 "Whoa motherfucker! What the fuck are you doing?"

 "Trying to reach this stupid thing in this tree. Hold the fuck still asshole."

Frank swatted him lightly and reached up to see what it was. Sometimes human stuff found its way down here when it got lost and Frank liked to collect some of it. Bob shoved Frank into the tree and stepped back.

"There, now you can do whatever you need."

He stepped back watching Frank scramble for purchase and laughed. Frank hugged the first branch he could properly get ahold of and heaved himself up onto it. He glared down at Bob.

 “You are a dick. I was fine, I almost had it.”

 He stuck out his tongue and grabbed what turned out to be a CD case. He opened it to see if the CD was in it and today was his lucky day. It actually was and it was the correct CD.

 “Score!”

 "What did you find mini D?"

“Linkin Park CD.”

Frank replied gleefully and jumped down out of the tree.

"Oh good, more junk for that growing collection of human shit you have piling up in your closet. One day you are going to open it and it is going to fall on you and that day I will laugh my fucking ass off...not like I don't laugh at you every day though."

 Frank glared at Bob indignantly.

“Have you ever listened to Linkin Park? This is one of the CDs I don’t have so it’s not going in the crap closet.”

 "At least you admit that all that human shit is crap."

Bob looked at the sky.

"We gotta go if you even want to try and make this party. You need to wear something better than ripped jeans."

“Now why would I go and do that? That makes it seem like I should be putting in effort.”

Frank laughed and shook his head. He knew he had to wear something decent but he wasn’t one to be fancy unless he absolutely had to.

“I’ll put on a button up if it’ll make you feel any better about it. Maybe even a tie if you ask nicely.”

"At least your jeans are black."

Bob cut a rift in the air.

"Let's go short shit."

“And just for that you are carrying me.”

 Frank jumped onto his back and held on tight.

"Why do I put up with you again?"

“Because I entertain you.”

Bob shook his head, but gave a small smile showing off the teeth than he uses to mark people in their dreams. "Yeah, you do."

He stepped into the rift and it closed up behind them.

* * *

"Aren't you tired yet Gerard? That's like the fifth human you fucked and then third you ate. We are never gonna be ready for this party if you don't slow down."

Ray knew he was whining, but he didn't give a fuck. Gerard got like this every so often and it was honestly better for him to get it out now before he made a fool of himself at the Devil's party and wound up in a lot of pain or truly dead.

"Ray, oh my wonderful fluffy friend...I will _never_ tire of fucking, you should know that by now..." Gerard added a wink as he took off his shirt and disappeared into his closet to find a fresh one.

"Just give me one minute and I'll be ready..."

A minute later he came back out in his chosen outfit.

 "So, what do you think?"

Gerard stood there with leather pants, no shirt, and some impressively kick ass boots.

 "I think you are a tad under dressed for the occasion, but it is you."

Ray stood there in his satin suit and fixed his tie. He knew coming out parties were a big deal and for the only surviving offspring of Gabriel it was going to be quite an affair.

"Are you at least going to wear a jacket?”

 "Of course Ray, what do you take me for, some sort of Nightmare?..."

 Gerard scoffed, grabbing the black leather suit jacket to go with his practically painted on black leather pants. He slipped his arms into the sleeves but made no attempt to do up the buttons.

"There, I'm ready. Shall we go?"

 "Do you have gift?"

 Ray showed Gerard a black box wrapped with red ribbon. Gerard smirked.

"What, _besides_ my amazing body, spectacular good looks and the ability to literally fuck a man to death?...beside that you mean?"

Ray rolled his eyes.

"I should have known. Come on you arrogant prick, let's see how many people we will see that you fucked over at this place. We can make the usual bet."

 "If you want, though it hardly seems fair, I've fucked over everyone, except Gabriel of course, I'd never go there...I'm not suicidal. I'm too pretty to die young."

He headed to the door. Ray rolled his eyes and then followed his best friend out of his room.

* * *

"I don't wanna do this."

Mikey was moping on his bed while Patrick and Pete looked on. His outfit that was specially tailored to him was in the corner tossed on a chair. If his father had seen it, he would have flipped.

"It's gonna be boring and I have to dance with everyone and I have to perform...well okay, I am kind of excited about that cause daddy bought me a new rack and..."

 The minute he called Gabriel daddy, his friends knew he was being dramatic. Mikey was past caring though. "Say something guys? Trick? Pete? Come on."

"Well you know, what if?..."

 Pete began with a lazy smile.

"What if, in that sea of creatures waiting to celebrate your special day...what if there's some absolutely incredible demon, or vampire or something who could be your perfect match? What if they have traveled dimensions to meet you, and you're sat here like some sort of Flarglebum, refusing to go down there..."

Pete shook his head at his friend.

 "Besides, I heard that they made your favorite..."

He smirked.

"Devil's food cake!"

Mikey sat up on his elbows and looked at Patrick.

"Did he really just make that stupid joke...again?"

"Of course he did, it's him. Though I will admit, he does almost have a point. Quit moping and enjoy your day."

Pete grinned and nodded.

"See?...I have a point!"

"Fuck, fine, help me get into this stupid suit."

 Mikey looked at it as Pete held it up.

"In this thing I will stick out at the party."

The suit was as red as you could get with a silk tie and even a pocket handkerchief. It made Mikey feel 6100, not 1600.

 

"Oh and careful, it's tear away for the performance."

"You're supposed to stick out Mikey..."

Pete held out the pants for his friend.

"It's _your_ party!"

"And I can bitch, moan, and complain if I want to."

 Mikey sighed.

"I need to hit the sulfur showers first. How much time do I have?"

"Probably about a half hour."

Mikey got up off his bed and looked at the suit again.

"I fucking hate red."

He grabbed a towel and walked out of the room. Pete grinned as he followed after, with Patrick beside him. "I'm sure you could be a few minutes late...it's not like the party can start without the guest of honor, is it?"

"So I can just not show up and then the party would never start."

Mikey hung his towel up and slipped out of his tattered shorts and t-shirt. He honestly hated wearing much else. He thought people that dressed up all the time were a bit pretentious. Besides, his tail was much happier with the freedom. He envied both Patrick and Pete for not having one...but then again, he did like having it pulled.

"No, the only thing that might do is piss your father off and I doubt that's good for anyone involved."

 Patrick looked at Pete, shooting him a _don't encourage him_ look.

Mikey ignored them both and slipped into the shower letting the sulfur wash away his worries.

*

*

*

Gerard was stood with Ray near the back of the large space the party was being held in. They could see all manner of creatures, but Gerard was glad to see that there were no Nightmares in attendance.

"It's a relief really...I wouldn't want to spend the whole party trying to kill one of those, when I _should_ be trying to fuck someone."

Ray rolled his eyes. He had already seen at least two dozen people that wanted to kill Gerard since they walked in. The other two dozen were just trying to catch his attention.

"Yeah, well you can't do anything here anyway, I am sure that would be against some kind of proper conduct code or some shit."

Gerard laughed.

"Like I give a shit about proper...have you _met_ me?"

"Can we just get something to eat and drink before I have to rescue you from doing something stupid...again?"

"Me?...stupid?...never!"

 Gerard turned and headed toward the buffet, hips swaying and well aware that about 90% of the creatures there were watching his ass.Ray walked after him ready to say something else when a shimmer caught his attention from a corner. He was turning toward it when Gerard was stopped by a group of people and Ray had to make sure it was friendly or...well not. 

* * *

"This was a stupid idea. We stick out like sore thumbs."

Bob was at least wearing an old suit from his cousin's funeral party, but Frank had on black jeans...although the holes were smaller, a black button down and ratty sneakers. The only jacket he owned was a well-worn with love leather one. He truly looked like the punk Nightmare he was.

"We are so gonna get busted."

"We'll be fine, don't be stupid."

Frank shook his head and glared at him.

"Whatever, I'm gonna get a drink. Try to stay out of trouble."

Bob walked off, trying to blend in.

"Me, trouble? I never."

 Frank chuckled to himself. As Frank moved through the crowd he got looks of disgust. He didn't much care what people thought, he knew he wasn't supposed to be here but when had that ever stopped him before.

* * *

Ray was grabbing something to eat when he smelled it. He wrinkled his nose and looked down the buffet. "Shit."

There were two of them. Ray looked around for Gerard, but he was busy surrounded by admirers. Ray just prayed to the fire demons that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

"Come on Mikey, it probably won't be as bad as you think."

 Pete encouraged his friend to actually enter the party, instead of hiding in the hallway. Patrick peeked into the party to see how bad Mikey would think it actually was. He sighed.

"It's not that bad, quit actually like you are 100 and get out there."

"Look at them all. They all have black on and look at me."

"You'll be fine. You're supposed to stand out. Besides you'll have me and Pete with you the whole night."

"Fuck you, I'm not acting like that much of a baby...maybe 600, but not 100."

Mikey mumbled the last part, but then felt himself pushed by his two so called best friends.

 "I hate you both."

"Love you too Mikey, now let's mingle."

"You go mingle I'll just..."

**"Michael, there you are."**

Gabriel came striding over dressed much like his son, but commanding more presence.

"Hi father."

**Glad to see you could finally join us."**

As usual Gabriel ignored Patrick and Pete and swept Mikey away. He looked back at them pleading not to let him do this. He saw their heads shake and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

*

*

*

Gerard was surrounded by admirers as usual, there is a certain scent that incubus could give off that is undeniable to about 99% of sentient underworld life...plus of course humans...and it meant that Gerard was hardly _ever_ without company when he wanted it. Right now though, his eyes had spotted something infinitely more delectable than the werewolf who was trying to sniff his neck, or the vampire that kept trying to hypnotize him, even though incubus can't be hypnotized...he had spotted someone through the crowd; a boy dressed all in red, who was currently stood next to Gabriel himself.

"Well fuck."

 He muttered under his breath, realizing just who had caught his attention tonight. Mikey felt like someone was staring at him...well everyone was looking, but this felt different. He turned his head slightly and saw someone surrounded by a crowd of people. Maybe a celebrity? Mikey turned back shivering a little. Gerard smirked, now completely ignoring the creatures who were vying for his attention...he had caught the attention of the boy. This could be fun... _dangerous_ , but fun.

* * *

Frank got bored of wandering after a while and got tired of the glares so he picked a spot near the side of the room to stand and watch. Watching at least meant he could decide if he wanted to be involved. He didn't know where Bob had gotten to so he wasn't going to get himself into any trouble just yet. He saw a group of creatures and demons around someone and his first instinct was to assume it was an incubus and to avoid that area. They were annoying and he couldn't actually care less to be near one. He did, however, spot Gabriel and what he had to assume was his son. He grinned and decided to watch them.

* * *

Okay this was too much. Now Mikey felt like he was being watched from another part of the room. He looked and saw...no it couldn't be.

"Father, I am going to get a drink before the performance."

**"Very well son, do not be too long though."**

"Yes sir."

 Mikey disentangled himself from his father's grasp and headed over to the buffet. Instead though he detoured to the spot he saw him. Gerard watched the boy leave his father's side and walk away. He followed him with his eyes as he changed direction and headed straight toward...

"Fuck."

Gerard growled under his breath.

"Yes please."

The very persistent vampire answered him and Gerard just rolled his eyes and continued to watch the boy. Mikey carefully moved around people saying hello and being polite till he arrived at the end of the table where there was a dark corner.

"Hi...um...are you enjoying the party?"

Frank raised an eyebrow but nodded. Was the Devil's son really talking to him? He grinned and decided that this could be fun.

"It's not the worst thing, not quite what I expected I guess."

"W-What were you expecting?"

Mikey looked at the Nightmare. He wasn't as scary as they said they were or hideous. Mikey was truly intrigued. In fact, the Nightmare was quite handsome with his dark and smoky complected skin. Mikey wondered if his hand would pass through if he touched him.

"Not totally sure but I guess Bob did say it was going to be some fancy thing so I should have expected something like this."

He looked over at the Prince. He was cute and definitely not what you'd expect from a Devil.

"What's brought you over here to talk to me though, Prince? I'm hardly the type of under creature your father would approve of you talking to."

"Oh...should I go? Did you not want to be bothered? Sorry."

Mikey turned to leave. He should have known better.

Frank reached out and did one of the dumbest things he probably could've done, and grabbed a hold of the Prince's hand.

 "No, it's alright. you aren't bothering me. I'm just surprised is all. Nightmares aren't usually acknowledged by Devils unless we've done something to earn punishment."

 Frank smiled at him, hoping that he hadn't fucked up too bad. Mikey looked down at Frank's hand in his and smiled. It was warm and slightly calloused. He wondered if that was normal for Nightmare's or just this one.

 "I guess I am not your typical Devil. I really don't have many friends except for my two best ones...who completely deserted me as soon as we got here. Sorry, I tend to ramble when I am nervous."

"It's alright. I make you nervous?"

Frank raised an eyebrow. He wasn't being attacked so he took that to mean he was safe for now at least. He gently pulled the Prince back towards him. Mikey went around the table willingly. There was a plush sofa there so he sat down.

 "I never really spoke to a Nightmare before. I mean I watched them get punished for stupid reasons, but I can't really argue with my dad about it."

"Well no, I wouldn't imagine you'd ever spoken to a Nightmare before. We are supposed to be beneath you. What reason does a Prince have to talk to the common folk."

Frank shook his head and joined him on the sofa.

"Gabriel punishes us for various reasons that, to him at least, seem valid. It's all very political and I try to stay out of it."

"You seem different than the others here. Like most are here to size me up for conquest,  you...you just seem like you want to have a good time."

Mikey noted that the Nightmare had not let go of his hand. He kind of liked it.

"Well, I'm looking to have fun, yes, I do try to stay out of trouble though. It's far easier to exist here when you can fly under the Devil's radar and go unnoticed."

Frank chuckled softly, he was becoming quite glad he'd decided to crash the party.

"Trouble is kind of fun sometimes."

Mikey found himself being more and more comfortable with the Nightmare.

"Oh, it absolutely is so long as it isn't going to get me killed."

Frank laughed and shook his head. This Devil might not be so bad.

"I don't think I ever did catch your name, Prince."

"It's Michael. Father has a sense of humor and likes to piss off senior angels apparently...but my friends call me Mikey."

"Mikey, I like that. It's kind of cute, it suits you."

Mikey blushed. He wondered how close he was to the color of his suit now.

"Well, Happy Birthday Mikey."

Frank smiled at the blush against Mikey's pale skin.

"And do you have a name or should I just call you Nightmare."

"Frank, my name is Frank."

"Frank. As in Francis or Franklin?"

"No, just Frank actually."

 Frank laughed again, glad his name wasn't something ridiculous like that.

"Oh...well I like it, it suits your...attitude."

Mikey started to regret not getting a drink now. All this conversation had him quite parched.

"Well I haven't heard that one before, thank you."

Frank looked around and then realized he was still holding Mikey's hand.

"How about I go get us some drinks and I'll be right back?"

"Oh..."

 Mikey was surprised that Frank had realized he needed one. He gave him one of his rare genuine smiles and squeezed his hand lightly.

 "Yes, I would like that very much."

Frank smiled back and got up off the sofa to go over to the buffet to get a couple of drinks.

Mikey watched the Nightmare go and smiled. This might not be a bad night after all.


	3. Flesh For Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"Honored guests, thank you for your patience, my son is now ready to perform for you. Please welcome to the floor Prince Michael James."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> So last chapter Frank got a chance with our your Prince, now it is Gerard's turn, but will he fall for his charms or be left to wonder? Also...what is this floor show? ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Flesh For Fantasy ~ Billie Idol

Gerard watched from across the room, anger starting to boil in his belly to the point that the tips of his hair turned red. His eyes flashed green and he growled...how dare that little...He was fuming as he finally managed to break through the crowd that he was now unintentionally attracting with his scent. Before, he had wanted the attention, now he just wanted everyone to get out of his way but the problem with that is that an incubus' attraction scent gets stronger whenever their emotions do, and anger can be a very strong emotion. His hair was red almost to the roots now, and he was about ten seconds away from ripping someone's head off...literally. As he broke through now, he was in time to see the Nightmare get up and walk off toward the buffet, leaving the boy in red alone on a sofa. He took a breath...now was his chance. He walked over to the boy...he could deal with the Nightmare later.

"Hi there, I am astonished that anyone would leave you sat here, all alone. May I?"

He indicated the seat beside the boy with a nod of his head and a smooth smile.

"Oh...well it's kind of taken..."

Mikey was intimidated. This was an incubus and all the ones he had met were very pushy. Gerard nodded, sighing sadly.

"I understand, I was just worried that you being who you are, that you may become victim to one of the less desirables here...there are a few more vampires here than I would consider to be safe, and they are awfully good at tempting sweet little things like you but...if you are alright with that, then maybe I should go. I don't wish to bother you."

Mikey felt bad. He didn't mean to dismiss him.

"Wait...um...you can use that chair if you want and bring it over. I just meant that I was sitting with someone."

Gerard's smile spread wide.

"Really?...thank you."

He grabbed a chair from a nearby table and set it at the boy's table. He flopped down onto the chair and let out a relieved noise.

"Ahh, that's better...I haven't sat down since I got here, my feet are killing me."

"I did notice that you were surrounded quite a bit."

Gerard frowned slightly, looking down.

 "Yes well...I'm guessing you know what I am, right?"

He looked up, almost shyly.

"It's kind of hard not to."

Frank wandered back over with two drinks and spotted none other than a stupid Incubus sitting in the chair near Mikey talking to him. He cursed under his breath and sighed. He continues over and caught the last thing Mikey said.

 "Yeah, you couldn't be any more obvious about it."

Mikey looked up and smiled at Frank.

"Hey, you returned."

 He patted the seat next to him.

"Of course I returned."

Frank smiled at Mikey but shot a glare at the Incubus. This act the damn thing was putting on was going to nauseate Frank if he listened to too much more of it. He sat in his seat beside Mikey and handed the Prince his drink. Mikey beamed. It was his favorite.

"How did you know that I like Devil's Spring?"

Lucifer's Lane was a drink that his father held dear to his heart and became Mikey's favorite quickly.

"Lucky guess."

Frank smiled widely at him Mikey took a sip and hummed happily. Gerard knew that the red in his hair...that had faded to near nothing while talking to the Prince...was returning, brighter than ever, but he kept his cool. "Well, I was not expecting to see any Nightmares here tonight...however did you score an invitation?...sorry to be crass, but I'm not sure that Gabriel would've put you on the guest list."

Frank frowned and glared hard at the Incubus out of the corner of his eye. Was it really going to start this shit with him? He didn't really know how to respond without being rude and he'd rather not start in front of Mikey. He was getting real tired of the stuck up attitude the Incubi all seemed to have. He kept his mouth shut and pretended he hadn't heard it.

"Hey, don't be rude to Frankie, I am sure he is here for the same reason you are too."

 Mikey turned to Frank and blushed a bit.

"I mean I'm not wrong am I? You wanted to be the...well I mean...it is a party for me and..."

"I did hope to meet you, yes, though I didn't actually expect any result."

Frank smiled at the nickname and at the light blush creeping back into the Prince's face.

"Well...I think everyone should have a chance to show who they are."

Mikey reached out and touched Frank's hand.

Gerard couldn't believe this...how was a _Nightmare_ of all things managed to make the boy blush?

"Yes, I agree with you on that...but apparently not everyone gets that chance."

Mikey turned to the Incubus and gripped Frank's hand feeling bad.

"No, everyone one...which means..."

 He turned back to Frank.

"I need to mingle more before my performance piece, but I am sure we will find each other again."

Mikey stood up.

"It was nice to meet you Frankie... oh and you too."

Mikey bowed and then left.

"Nice to meet you as well Mikey."

Frank smiled at him. Gerard watched Mikey walk away, then turned narrowed eyes toward Frank. Hair now completely red and eyes glowing green through his long lashes.

 "Right, quit the shit Nightmare...what the fuck are you doing here?...do you _really_ think you stand a hope of winning that beautiful boy's affections?...I mean, what are you, three foot tall?"

"Out of the two of us I'm the only one that didn't put on a fake act for him, so shut your trap slut-demon. For starters I'm five foot six at least."

Frank glared at him and growled.

"You don't scare me, I'm here because I want to be not because of some dumb social construct or power play."

"Really, well I'll be interested to see how Gabriel reacts when he finds out that you've been talking to his _only child_...I will pay for ringside seats to that for sure. Just try not to get blood on my suit when he disembowels you, yeah?"

Frank rolled his eyes. Of course the Incubus would bring Gabriel's likely disapproval into it.

"I doubt he'll be any more impressed by you. At least I was genuinely polite and kind to the Prince. That's more than can be said for you."

"I didn't see him telling me to leave...I was the very epitome of politeness..."

 Gerard leaned a little closer.

"Epitome means a perfect example...I know your kind aren't that big with schooling."

He sat back with a smug smile.

"I do actually understand the English language and unlike you, I also understand that just because he didn't tell you to leave didn't mean he liked you. He was simply not an asshole and didn't tell you to fuck off."

Frank smiled back and sipped at his drink. Gerard laughed.

"For a midget Nightmare, you're actually quite amusing...you do realize that just because he didn't tell _you_ to leave, it didn't mean that he liked you either, right?...he probably felt pity on you because you were sat here all alone."

Frank rolled his eyes again and looked at the Incubus.

 "You go on thinking that sweetheart, I have better things to do and more appealing people to talk to."

 Frank finished his drink and decided that maybe now was the time to go find Bob. He stood up and looked around to find his friend.

"Going so soon?...aww, such a shame. I'll tell Mikey you said bye."

He spotted Bob and glared back at the Incubus.

"I ain't going far, just going to find some better company than you. Which, honestly, could be a vampire for all I care."

"And I hope it is...I hear they can suck a Nightmare dry in two minutes flat."

"And funnily enough I've met Vampires that are far more attractive and fun to hang out with than you. So what then does that say about you as an Incubus, thought you guys were supposedly so great. Unlike your kind, Nightmares are low enough on the food chain that Vampires actually tolerate us. I haven't met one that's ever tried to attack me actually."

Frank laughed and shook his head, his tail twitching in irritation. This thing was really annoying.

"No well, they probably realize that you're too small to make a decent meal."

Gerard smirked.

"Or they realize that Nightmares are no real threat to them because we get treated just as shittily as them. Plus, I don't know if you are aware, Nightmares travel in groups, pairs at the very least. We've learned our lesson about not having a friend close by."

Frank sassed back, watching Bob move and keeping tabs on where he was.

 "Besides, they don't drain you if you willingly share. Lower level creatures tend to be more willing to help each other out. You wouldn't know anything about that though, would you?"

 He commented snidely. Incubi weren't really known for being all that friendly with others of their own kind too often. They kept one or two friends but for the most part he knew this creature likely didn't have many friends his own species. He may talk to other Incubi but he likely only trusted one or two. Frank rolled his eyes again before fucking off to go find Bob, who he'd lost track of. He was bored with the Incubus and yet amazed at how goddamn stupid the creature really was.  Frank swatted at Bob when he finally found him hiding by the food.

 "Thanks for ditching me, asshole."

"You seemed to be pretty cozy there with the Prince. Didn't think you needed me."

"It was great until that stupid incubus took up residence on the chair."

Frank growled low in his throat.

"Saw that too."

Bob ate another sandwich. Fucking pretentious food was smaller than his hand.

 "We ready to blow this place?"

"I think I've had about enough of this fancy crap, you?"

Frank looked around. He didn't really see anything promising in the way of entertainment in this place. Then he frowned and looked back at Bob.

"Though I'm not sure if it's considered rude to leave early at these things."

"Hmmm I think maybe you should stay."

Bob pointed at where the Prince was being surrounded by a group of demons, but he looked towards where he and Frank were and gave a small wave.

"You are not fucking abandoning me here, we are the only Nightmares in the whole place and you are not leaving me here by myself with an Incubus roaming around."

Frank gritted teeth.

"Shut your mouth and open your fucking eyes stupid. The Prince is looking at you!"

Frank waved back at the Prince and looked up at Bob.

 "That doesn't help."

"I never said I would leave either, I just asked. Besides, I hear the performance is pretty sweet this year. He does something with a torture rack."

Frank raised an eyebrow and looked back at Mikey in mild confusion. He wasn't real sure what to expect to come of that at this point.

"What the fuck?"

"Rumor has it the Prince is quite the masochist."

Bob tosses another sandwich in his mouth and takes a drink.

 "Fuck, this Devils Spring vodka is good shit. Need to steal a few bottles when we are topside."

Frank looked at Bob and furrowed his brows. He didn't really know much about Mikey, he didn't pay attention to the rumors and talk. He was surprised Bob even did.

"Guess we will find out them huh...or did you still want to leave cause I think you would disappoint the Prince...who is still looking. Bet he wonders who I am."

Bob smirked and hung an arm around Frank's shoulder raising his glass to the Prince.

"You're an ass is who you are, one who doesn't know shit and needs to shut up. And no I think we'll stay and see what this is about."

 Frank elbowed Bob in the side for putting his arm around him.

"Why the hell is he still looking over here?"

Mikey looked a little sad when Bob did his move, but seeing Frank push him away just confirmed Bob's hunch.

"Looks to me like he's into you. It made him happy you pushed me away."

"You are full of shit."

Frank frowned and looked over at Mikey. Mikey gave a smile and waved again as a demon tried to put his arm around the young Devil. Mikey looked uncomfortable. Gerard could see everything right now, from his place curled up on the sofa. He could see the pretty young Prince wave to the rude Nightmare as he stood with _another_ Nightmare, and he could see the Devil trying to hug the Prince, and that it was unwanted. Gerard slipped his legs out from beneath himself and stood up. He took a breath. That Devil was significantly bigger than him, and he was likely to get his pretty little ass handed to him tonight but hey, what's a party without a bit of a fight. He took another breath, knowing his faded red hair was brightening by the second as he saw that Devil trying to touch Mikey...for fuck sake, he was feeling protective of the boy. He started walking before he could talk himself out of it, it got harder as his attraction scent got stronger and creatures started turning toward him, but after a minute he was there.

 "Excuse me..."

He looked at the Devil and slightly gritted his teeth.

"...but the young Prince promised to show me the courtyard...if you'll excuse us?"

 He sent a cold smile to the demon, then a warmer one to Mikey as he held out his arm to him, hoping he would accept this attempted rescue.

Mikey looked at the Incubus and then at the very pushy and handsy Devil.

"Yes, how rude of me. Sorry...uh...I missed your name."

"Rasputin."

"Right, well Razapan, I did promise earlier so I will see you another time."

The Devil bristled at his name being mispronounced. Still he let the Prince go instead of making a scene. As they made their way to the doors Mikey leaned up.

Gerard smiled softly, waving away Mikey's apology.

"My name's Gerard, but my friends call me Gee. So, _is_ there actually a courtyard for you to show me?...or did I lie entirely to that Neanderthal beast?"

"Well we don't have a courtyard, but we have a balcony overlooking the city."

"That sounds nice...would you care to show me the view?"

"Sure, this way."

Gerard smiled at the young Prince and let him lead the way.

 "Are you enjoying your party Mikey?"

"Um is it wrong to say no?"

Gerard frowned slightly, looking at the boy on his arm.

"If that's how you feel, then it's not wrong to say it...but may I ask why?"

"Its just..."

Mikey sighed.

 "Everyone is here to try and convince me to marry them. How do I know if they are even being themselves? Like that demon you rescued me from. he's an asshole and I know he is and he is trying to pretend..."

Mikey walked to the balcony and hung his arms over it. The landscape was as red as his suit.

"...I just want someone who likes me for me, not cause I am the Prince. Like that Nightmare. He was the only genuine person I met so far..."

Gerard internally groaned, but outwardly, he only sighed, copying Mikey's stance by leaning on the railing. "Do you not think that _I'm_ being genuine?...would you rather I left you alone?"

"Oh no! I didn't mean you too!"

"It's ok Mikey, I understand...an incubus isn't good enough for the son of the devil...I get it."

"That's not true. I don't think there is such a thing as not good enough. Why some will say that Frankie isn't good enough for me either, but that's not true. I think that he has as much a chance with me as anyone does."

Gerard looked up at the young Prince.

"But I don't, do I?...you've already made up your mind about me, haven't you."

"Is that why you came? To see the Prince and vie for his hand?"

Mikey turned to the incubus and frowned folding his arms over his chest.

"No...that's not why I came..."

 Gerard sighed.

"I came to celebrate your birthday...I didn't even think that I would get a chance to meet you but..."

 He sighed again, looking away.

"...but now I _have_ met you, and you're the only thing I can think of...is that wrong?"

Mikey felt bad now. He had misunderstood the incubus's intentions. He leaned over and touched his arm.

"Hey no sorry, I just get defensive. It's no fun feeling like a prize to be won you know?"

Gerard looked up with a slight smile.

"I know...everyone just thinks that because I am what I am, that I will accept anyone's advances...it's not nice being stereotyped. I do like _you_ though, and that's not because I'm an incubus, it's because I'm a man, and you are lovely."

Mikey blushed.

"Uh...we better get back. I have my performance soon. This was nice though. Thank you for rescuing me again."

"It's ok, I couldn't just sit and watch that...and wave."

"Wave?"

"Yes well, it's probably not my place to say...but when I saw that thug touching you, I presumed for a moment that Frank would assist you, as I had already seen that you two were becoming friends but...well I looked over at him and, and he was waving at you..."

 Gerard looked down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Oh no! Razapan is huge! Poor Frankie would have been crushed and I sadly heard them not saying nice things about him and his...well the other Nightmare he was with. That was what he said before you arrived. I am glad you are not close minded like him. "

Gerard's fingernails dug into his palms as he held himself back.

 "That is true, I'm not sure that Frank could protect you from a beast like that, he probably would get hurt. And I try not to be closed minded, I only take exception to people who've done me wrong in some way."

"That is nice to hear you say Gerard."

Mikey smiled and then leaned in.

"And between you and me, I heard Nightmares can be pretty fierce when they want to be."

Mikey giggled.

 "I bet Frankie can be a force when he wants to be."

 "My Prince, it is time."

"Oh...please excuse me Gerard. It was a lovely talk."

Mikey squeezed his hand and hen left with the servant. Gerard shivered, feeling a trickle of blood run through his fingers from his nails in his palm. He growled under his breath, before deciding that he should probably find Ray and get out of there soon.

*

*

*

"Fuck guys, I am so nervous! I know we practiced, but what if I fuck up? What if it doesn't look as good as it did to us? What if everyone hates me and starts booing!"

"Mikey..."

Pete patiently adjusted the heavy black collar around his friend's neck.

"You are going to be perfect. You are going to look beautiful and I'd put money on the loudest noises in that room being moans...not boos. There...you're ready I think."

"I'm just scared. I think...I think I might have met two that I want to give a fair chance to. I mean besides that ones that I have to give a chance cause of Father."

"Two?...tell us more."

"Nah, I don't want to jinx it."

Mikey blushed a bit. If he was still wearing his suit, it would have blended right in.

"Well, I guess it's time...you want to throw up first or are you good?"

"Nah, I'm alright. Hey Trick, you got your whips and floggers set up?"

"Of course I do, Mikey."

 Patrick smiled at him and chuckled.

"Just take care of me please/"

"Always."

"It's show time."

Mikey took a deep breath and then followed the servant out with Pete and Patrick behind him.

**"Honored guests, thank you for your patience, my son is now ready to perform for you. Please welcome to the floor Prince Michael James."**

 Mikey walked out wearing a simple pair of black leather briefs and a black heavy collar. He bowed to the audience and then stepped to where a heavy red curtain was raising revealing Patrick and Pete standing next to the torture rack. It was old fashion, but Mikey had medieval taste. He said nothing, but allowed himself to be strapped down trusting his friends to know what to do.

Gerard had been heading toward Ray, who he'd just spotted across the room, when his attention was caught by the gasps and murmurs of appreciation. He looked over to the performance area, and let out a gasp of his own. Maybe he'd stay for the entertainment after all.

A gag was placed in Mikey's mouth and then the two demons stepped forward. Pete picked up one of his shiny toys. It was metal with a wheel of spikes and about a foot long...and heavy. He loved how it felt in his hand, and the marks the other end would leave on Mikey's pale skin made him want to cum. He held it up to show the audience, then turned to show Mikey with a wicked smirk. Mikey made no move. Pete stepped to Mikey's side, so he wasn't blocking the audience's view, then ran the toy from Mikey's right shoulder, down and across to his left hip. It left three rows of small but deep holes in the boy's skin as the little wheel turned. Mikey shuddered a bit, but made no real noises. Pete moved to Mikey's other side, then made a matching mark from the boy's left shoulder to his right hip, crossing the first line in the middle, and pressing down harder this time. Tears started to form in Mikey's eyes. Pete leaned in and flicked his long, snake-like forked tongue over Mikey's right nipple, then moved up to whisper in his ear.

 "You're doing good Mikes...beautiful."

Then he stepped back to let Patrick have his turn. Patrick moved over with a grin at Pete, he looked over the marks Pete had left behind. Patrick always had more fun with teeth and claws, but his whips were fun too and something Mikey had requested. He picked up his riding crop and lightly traced it over the tender skin of the curve of Mikey's hip, the Devil shivering under the touch.

Gerard was entranced. He'd moved closer to the show now, and was watching with wide eyes and a hard cock. He was really glad they decided to come now.

Frank watched from his corner of the room where he and Bob had decided it was best to hide. He watched as the demon left a few faint red marks on Mikey's skin amongst the marks already there.

Gerard licked his lips, ignoring the Wendigo who had caught his strong attraction scent, and was now sniffing the back of his hair as discretely as it could...which for a Wendigo, isn't very discrete.

Patrick stepped back from Mikey, smiling at the Devil and looking towards Pete. Pete gave him a small nod, then went to his table of toys. He picked up one of his favorites; a cat o' nine tails, but with a difference...this one had many long, thin, shiny metal chains instead of the traditional leather "tails". He lifted it up to show the audience. Gerard felt his cock twitch hard, and the Wendigo who was sniffing his neck growled low. Gerard rolled his eyes, then threw his hand up and back hard into the creature's face, sending it crashing to the floor...where it stayed. Gerard didn't want to miss a second of the entertainment tonight.

Frank grinned and shifted his weight to the other leg as he watched, glad they'd stuck around now.

Pete showed the nine tails to Mikey, gave him a tiny encouraging smile while his back was turned to the audience, then brought his hand back before snapping the chains down hard across Mikey's naked thighs. Gerard came in his pants a little at the noises the boy made...he knew now that he had to do whatever it took to make Mikey his. Mikey was in heaven...well in hell, but still you get it. He was enjoying all the attention from his best friends. Originally he was going to be blindfolded, but changed his mind at the last minute and he was glad. When Pete was happy with the multitude of chain marks across Mikey's thighs, the skin red, raised and angry looking, he set down the cat o' nine tails and nodded to Patrick. Gerard pressed the heel of his hand against his crotch discretely for a moment, then continued to watch with interest. Patrick looked at Mikey and grinned widely as he took in Pete's handiwork. He moved around Mikey, deciding what he'd do to him. He could keep at it with the riding crop, a break of simplicity between what Pete was doing. He nodded as he decided to stick to that for now. He struck a little higher this time, aiming to make Mikey squirm a little at the sting of the crop on his skin.

"Hey Gee, enjoying the show?"

Ray came up next to Gerard. He was sporting his own hard on like many in the room. Gerard's eyes were practically glued to the scene, he hadn't been this turned on or genuinely interested in years.

"Hmm...yeah, yeah absolutely…“

Ray laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Me too Gee, me too."

* * *

"Damn, he's really a masochist isn't he?"

Bob ate another piece of that weird dragon fruit as he watched the show.

"I guess so."

Frank grinned and watched Mikey.

"He's doing really well too."

"Oh bullshit Frank, this shit is right up your sick minded alley."

"I didn't say it wasn't."

Bob nudged him lightly and then went to find something to wash this weird ass taste out of his mouth.

* * *

Pete moved in close to Mikey's side and looked into his eyes.

"Are you _sure_ you want me to do this one...no one will know if we miss one out."

He whispered so the audience couldn't hear, while pretending to adjust Mikey's collar. To be honest, this one worried him. Mikey looked at him. In truth he didn't, but it was important to show what he could take to his future...whatever. He held back his real tears and nodded. Pete took a breath, then let it out slowly.

"You know what to do if it gets too much."

 He turned and went to his toys. It was right there where he'd put it, but part of him kinda wished it hadn't been. He picked up the toy and turned to face the audience. He held it up and heard a collective gasp go around the room. Gerard's eyes widened...if the boy could handle this then he could have his pick of any creature alive. Pete turned to face Mikey, and showed him the heavy metal cock cuff, complete with spikes...on the inside!

Frank's eyes widened and he choked on the sip of his drink he'd taken.

 "Wow, alright...I may have underestimated him then."

Mikey did his best not to tighten up, it would be the worst thing for him. He knew the spikes weren't sharp, but still...pain is pain. He felt it close around the base and then both Pete and Patrick stepped back. It felt like teeth and it made Mikey even harder. Biting may have been a kink for a lot of underworld creatures, but it was his favorite.

*

*

*

"Damn, it's been like 15 min!"

 Ray watched as the ring was removed from the prince.

"Now that was impressive!"

"Yeah..." Gerard breathed. "I wonder what's next, cause they don't look like they've finished."

Patrick smiled and dragged his claws up Mikey's chest, digging into the skin, not breaking it but leaving marks like all the others. Patrick smiled at Mikey's reaction to it. He knew a slow burning pain would be best, Mikey had tough skin so he could apply a good amount of pressure without doing any real damage. He didn't do extremes or much in the way of toys, that was why he balanced out Pete. It wasn't the play that would make the finale, it would be Mikey's reaction to it. They weren't showcasing Pete or Patrick ability, only Mikey and his reactions. Patrick dragged his claws harshly down the Devil's sides. Now Mikey squirmed. It was funny that everything that Pete did to him he could take cause it was all objects, but Mikey's major weakness was personal contact. As the demon scratched him, his breathing started to labor. The cock ring had done it's job keeping the blood back and now with Patrick's administrations to his body, it rushed forward in a torrent and within minutes his cock was spewing cum out of it. The orgasm lasted a good minute or two and his body arched off the rack as he pulled as his restraints till he was spent and collapsed. There was a gentle applause and then he felt himself being disconnected from the device and everything removed. A black blanket was draped over him and he felt his father's strong hands holding him. He was carried out of the party to one of the guest rooms to recover.

**"You did well my son."**

"Thank you father."

  **"You will have many suitors after this."**

Mikey just smiled lazily and then passed out as his body hit the soft bed. 


	4. The Chosen...One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Calm down Mikey, I'm sure everything's fine."
> 
>  Pete assured...though he really was lying right now.
> 
> "He's just taking precautions, you're his only son, he's just not taking any chances."
> 
> Patrick tried to apply some reason to Pete's false assurances to help try and convince Mikey that Pete was right.
> 
> "He's going to hurt them. I know it! He wants me to choose that oily serpent!"
> 
> Mikey went from scared to angry.
> 
>   **"I will not let him control me like that!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So now that Mikey has had a chance to be alone with both Gerard and Frank will it make his decision making any easier? 
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"This is crazy Frank! How stupid are you?"

 Bob watched as his possibly ex best friend hid in the shadows watching for which way Gabriel came from. Bob didn't understand what it was about the young devil that made his so intriguing to Frank. He never gave a shit about any other creature before.

"You are gonna get caught! WE are gonna get caught!"

"We are gonna be fine, you worry too much."

"Says you every time we nearly get caught."

 Bob quieted again for a bit and watched as Gabriel came out of a room. Surprisingly no guard was posted at the door.

"Why are you doing this? Why is he so important to you?"

"We get caught because you worry too much and fuck it up, and I don't know...ok, he just..."

 Frank sighed in frustration.

"Well if you are gonna make a move you need to go now. I got your back."

Frank nodded and looked around before walking quickly to slip through the door into the room, where he hoped Mikey would be. Mikey lay on the bed still naked. His body was littered with marks from his performance, his cock softening on his thigh. He looked peaceful. Frank moved over towards Mikey, he looked calm and so damn pretty it hurt.

"Hey Mikey."

Frank spoke quietly, making an effort not to scare the Prince but letting him know he was there at least. If there was one person that Frank never wanted to scare, it was Mikey.

"Hmm...oh hey Frankie."

Mikey gave him a lopsided smile.

"That was quite the show you put on."

 Frank smiled back.

"Thanks...that last part was the hardest..."

 Mikey giggled.

"...hardest."

Frank shook his head and chuckled, Mikey's giggle was cute,  he liked hearing it.

"You did really good."

"It felt good."

Mikey stretched a bit rolling so that he was on his stomach. Frank moved towards Mikey cautiously, settling into the chair beside the bed, wary of Mikey's boundaries and giving him space. He grinned at the Prince and nodded.

"Your friends took good care of you."

"They usually do."

Mikey leaned his head on his arms and looked up at the Nightmare next to him. He fluttered his eyelashes.

"As they should for such a sweetheart as you."

 Frank leaned against the edge of the bed.

"You think I'm sweet?"

Mikey leaned up more toward the forward moving man.

"From talking to you, yes, I do."

"Why Mr. Nightmare...are you flirting with me?"

Frank watched him for a second, and nodded.

"Trying to anyways, I'm no good at this. I'm sorry if I'm over the line."

"I don't think you are far enough yet."

Mikey licks his lips still feeling good from everything. Frank froze and looked at him uncertainly. He liked where this was going but he wanted to be sure Mikey was ok with it, that he wasn't misunderstanding. He was a demon, not an asshole.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

 Mikey leaned up more and kissed him. Frank pushed into the kiss a bit, smiling faintly and glad that Mikey wanted this.

"Mmmm, more."

Mikey murmured against the Nightmare's lips. Frank pushed forward and moved up onto the bed. Mikey turned again to make room. He hoped that Frank would lie on top of him though. Frank carefully wrapped his hands around Mikey's skinny wrists and pushed him back onto the bed, pinning his wrists above his head.

* * *

Gerard had seen the two Nightmares creeping off after Gabriel and Mikey, and it had made his insides burn. That little one, Frank, thought that he could get close to the boy, <I>be</I> with him?...never gonna happen! But now, Gerard was hidden in his own shadow, silently watching the big Nightmare, as he kept look out for the little one, who had slipped into Mikey's bed chamber mere seconds after Gabriel left. Gerard wondered why the Prince was even entertaining Frank right now, surely the boy must be exhausted.

* * *

Pete shoved his fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing as he grabbed Patrick by the wrist and pulled him into one of the guest rooms at the end of the corridor. Once inside, he took his hand out of his mouth, shut the door with his tail and burst into laughter.

"Fuck...I really hope that Nightmare has good health cover, cause when Gabriel finds out..."

He broke off, practically collapsing against the little bar in the corner of the room as he cackled.

 "You want a drink Patty?"

Patrick chuckled and nodded. "

A drink would be nice."

Pete went behind the bar and grabbed two bottles of Snake Venom, a beer from England that had an alcohol content of 68%, the highest in the human world...he was pleasantly surprised to see it here, though a little disappointed to not find any Viscera Putrescat, the demon equivalent, that has a staggering 98% content...he'd just have to visit his friend Lucien later and get some. He handed one bottle to Patrick and opened his own. "Props to that little Nightmare though...he's got balls."

"Yeah he does I suppose. Think he stands a chance? Think maybe Mikey will like him?"

Patrick opened his bottle and took a drink with a smile.

"Maybe. I mean they were talking for quite a while earlier, and Mikey was smiling...hey, do you think he's one of the two that Mikey said he was considering?"

Patrick considered for a moment.

"That...actually could be. I mean, who else could it be?"

"The Incubus?...I mean, do you think Mikey would fall for one's charms?...cause I think Gabriel won't be any happier about that, than the Nightmare."

"I'm almost convinced that Gabriel would prefer the Nightmare to the Incubus. I don't know what tricks the Incubus would dare try to pull to win Mikey over though."

Patrick shrugged and jumped up to sit on the edge of the bar.

"Me either, but Mikey's smart, he'll make the right choice, I'm certain of it."

He clinked his bottle to Patrick's and settled in for a night of alcohol and fun.

* * *

 Gerard shifted his weight onto his other foot...damn! He hated waiting. The Nightmare had been in there quite a while now, and Gerard was beginning to think he'd missed his chance. He wondered what was going on behind that closed door.

* * *

"Ahhhh!"

 Mikey hadn't felt this good in a long time. He knew some Nightmares had long forked tongues, but he never imagines what they could do with them. Frank smiled at the noises Mikey was making. Enjoyed watching him squirm and loved that he was making him feel this.

"W-W-We should stop-p-p...I need....fuck...Oh Lucifer!"

Frank pulled away from him and gazed down at the Prince. He waited, seeing if Mikey really wanted him to stop.

"I..."

 Mikey could hardly form words anymore he was so far gone.

"Please...Frankie...I....fuck..."

"What do you need, baby?"

Frank hovered just above Mikey.

"Just...kiss me."

Frank grinned and quickly claimed Mikey's mouth with his own, kissing him hard.

* * *

Gerard saw his chance as the big Nightmare, who'd been squirming in apparent discomfort for some time now, cursed quietly and dashed off down the hallway and into the nearest bathroom. Gerard stepped out of his shadow as soon as the coast was clear, and hurried over to the room that the Prince and Frank were in. He pressed his ear to the heavy wood door and growled slightly when all he heard was muffled moans. Checking left and right and seeing that he was alone, Gerard carefully pushed down on the door handle and then pushed the door open just enough to slip inside. He closed the door quietly, and crept along behind the privacy wall until he could peek into the room proper. He didn't like what he saw, because the Nightmare was currently pinning the Prince down and kissing him fiercely...he did however notice that the boy was hard again and moaning with desire, and _that_ made Gerard grow hard again too. Biting back a growl, Gerard unzipped his pants and slipped his hand inside, quickly wrapping his fingers around his shaft as he enjoyed the show.

* * *

Mikey knew he needed to stop, he knew it was...well why was it? He was 1600 so, why couldn't he have a little fun? Besides, he was pretty sure of his decision...maybe, perhaps.

 "Make me cum, please, I want..."

Gerard knew what _he_ wanted right now...unfortunately, the little Nightmare had gotten there first. He quickened his hand on his cock, biting his tongue to keep quiet. Frank grazed his fangs over the sensitive skin of Mikey's throat. He bit at his shoulder but was careful not to break the skin. He reached between them and stroked Mikey slowly. Mikey wanted Frank to mark him. Make him bleed. He arched into the bite. Frank bit harder and tasted a little bit of blood. He growled quietly.

"Fuck yessssss!"

Mikey arched as he came in Frank's hand. He pulled the Nightmare's face to his and kissed him tasting his own blood. Gerard bit down hard on his bottom lip, one of his fangs slicing clean through as he came a moment later. He shuddered, wiped his hand on the wall, tucked himself away, then slipped back out of the room and headed back to the party. Frank lifted himself away from Mikey and sat back on his feet. He could still taste the Prince's blood on his tongue.

"That was fucking amazing."

Mikey sat up and quickly knocked the Nightmare over. He grabbed at his pants and ripped them off. He licked up his legs to his strong thighs.

**"I bet you fuck hard."**

Mikey growled sounding like his father. He bit the Frank's thigh and then sunk his mouth down on his cock to the base. Frank moaned and threw his head back against the mattress, letting Mikey take control for a little while. Mikey was not careful using tongue and teeth to scrap and the soothe what he created.

"What the fuck?"

Gerard muttered, peering around the wall cause that sounded _way_ too much like Gabriel. But no, it was definitely Mikey, and that confused Gerard no end. He realized he had to get out of there fast cause he was running out of time. Gerard tucked himself back in and then left quickly to try and figure this all out.

* * *

 Frank hissed and whined, trying to stay the hell still for fear of catching Mikey's teeth. It was sloppy and over much too fast for the both of them, but soon Mikey was swallowing everything that Frank had for him. He pulled off and licked his lips.

"Frankie that was..."

Suddenly the door busted open and both boys jumped.

"Well...I guess he does like the Nightmare. Mikey, if you like him as he is, in one piece, then he needs to get the fuck out of here now."

Patrick looked at Mikey, making an effort not to look at Frank.

"Your father is on his way in here."

"Shit!"

Mikey started to panic. All the boldness that he had before was ebbing away leaving the scared young Omega biting his lip enough to make it bleed. Pete moved to his side, wrapping his arm around the boy.

 "It's gonna be ok...Patrick, get _him_ out of here, quick..."

He pointed to the Nightmare.

"I'll stay with Mikey."

"N-N-Noooo Frank-k-kie..."

Mikey didn't want him to go for fear that he would not see him again. Frank got dressed quickly and reached out to take Mikey from the other demon for a second.

"It's ok, Mikey, I'll be alright and I'll find you again. Ok? I'm gonna go with your friend so that that's even possible though."

 He kissed Mikey's forehead quickly and then Patrick grabbed a hold of his arm.

 "Let's go before Gabriel gets too close to that door for us to get you out it without him seeing."

"Wait....um...even if you get me out...I have no pants cause someone shredded them."

He looked at Mikey.

Mikey quickly grabbed a pair of his dad’s pants.

"Here!"

"Uh....."

 Frank looked at the pants that were about a foot too long for him, he couldn't really complain because he didn't have many options. His other problem was that he knew just looking at them who they belonged to. He sighed and took them, doing a stupid dance and jumping a bit to get into them before bending down to roll up the pant legs a bit so he wouldn't trip on them.

 "That'll have to do I guess..."

"Hurry! Save him!"

Pete pulled Frank's arm, urging him to hurry.

 "I'll look after him Mikey, don't worry."

"Please Pete, he's...he's very special to me."

 Even in his state of panic, Mikey blushed.  Frank let Pete pull him away, following him for now and hoping he'd get to see Mikey again soon.

"I've got a pair of pants that'll fit you better..."

Pete said, pulling Frank out of the room and quickly into another room, just a couple of doors away.

"Here."

He handed  over a pair of his own pants.

"Thanks. It's Pete, right?"

Frank accepted the pants from the demon, who was his height and around the same size as him. He got out of the way too long ones and put on the ones Pete gave him.

*CLOMP CLOMP CLOMP*

  **"Michael! Someone said you were in here with..."**

The door banged open making both young demons jump. Patrick's eyes went a little wide.

"Hello, sir, what's wrong?"

**"Oh...it's you Patrick."**

 Gabriel dropped his true persona for his more acceptable one.

"Y-Yes Father, who did you think was in here?"

  **"I was told...never mind, are you feeling well enough...why are you undressed?"**

Patrick pushed at Mikey to shoo him to _please_ for the love of everything sacred go get dressed before Gabriel could take it wrong and kill Patrick where he sat.

"I kind of had an accident dad and Patrick helped me sort it out. You know, I was on that rack for so long?" Mikey put on his most vulnerable face...which wasn't hard since he was still worried about the Nightmare that gave him so much pleasure.

**"Ah...I see...well, that was good of you Patrick."**

Gabriel walked up to Patrick and patted him on the back. Patrick made a little 'oof' sound as Gabriel's hand hit his back.

"No problem, sir. I couldn't just leave him the way he was. What kind of friend would I be?"

**"One that is no longer breathing."**

Patrick smiled nervously up at Gabriel. He really didn't have a death wish. Mikey returned from the bathroom.

"I am feeling better father, I will get redressed and then Patrick and I will join the party again.

" **"Very well I..."**

Gabriel started to sniff the air and frowned. He looked at the demon again. Patrick wasn't sure why Gabriel's gaze settled on him but he tried very hard not to move, employing the logic of 'maybe if I don't move he can't see me'.

"Something wrong father?"

  **"I thought...never mind. See you back at the party."**

Gabriel resumed his true self and then left clomping down the hall. Patrick waited till he was sure he was gone and breathed a sigh of relief. He turned around and glared at Mikey.

 " _whatthefuck_!!!!"

"Sorry! It was the first thing I could think of!" Mikey groaned flopping on the bed.

"I can't believe I just said I pissed myself at 1600. What am I 200?"

"I was sure he was gonna fucking kill me. Dammit Mikey."

"Do you think Frankie and Pete are okay?"

"I think if they weren't then we would've heard something out there."

At that moment a piercing scream came from the hallway. Mikey looked at Patrick and ran to the door. He saw his father with a lesser demon in his grasp. He rended him and then threw him against the wall clomping away. Mikey breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted to go find the Nightmare, but knew it was a bad idea. He had to believe that Pete would take care of him. He quickly got back in his suit and made his way back to the party.

*

*

*

 "Hey Gee, you ready to get out of here?"

 Ray yawned. He knew the Prince hadn't made his announcement yet, but he really wasn't interested since he knew it wasn't going to be him.

Gerard shook his head.

"Few more minutes Ray...I'm curious to see Gabriel's reaction when his son picks a fucking Nightmare as his mate..."

He growled.

“I wonder if he'll flay him alive here, or wait until they're in private."

* * *

"Dude, where the fuck have you been?!"

 Bob pulled Frank into a shadowy corner confusing the demon he was with.

"You knew where I was, jackass."

Frank furrowed his brows at Bob and frowned.

"Wait...did you...are you fucking crazy!? Do you wanna lose your life or worse your cock? Gabe will slice that shit to ribbons he catches you fucking his kid!"

"I didn't fuck him, chill the hell out."

Frank shushed him and glared up at the other Nightmare.

"Oh...well what took you...you know I don't want to know. Look let's just get the fuck out of here before we get in real trouble."

Frank looked around and honestly couldn't disagree with Bob.

 "I don't think there's anything else important enough at this party to stay for."

He shrugged, he looked at Pete.

"I should probably tell him we're leaving though. He looks a little confused."

He chuckled before stepping back out of the shadows. Mikey saw Pete and ran up to him.

"Where's Frankie?"

"Um...he _was_ here then..."

 Pete looked around and shrugged.

 "I don't...oh...there.”

 He pointed toward where the Nightmare had appeared. Mikey was about to walk over when he heard his father's voice.

  **"Thank you all for coming. The hour is late so I will ask my son to come up and make his choice as a possible Alpha companion."**

"Shit."

 Mikey looked at Frank with longing.

"Wait please."

 He mouthed at the Nightmare as he made his way to the stage. He passed the Incubus that he talked to and gave him a small smile. Frank raised an eyebrow at Mikey asking him to wait but he nodded to himself. If Mikey wanted him to wait there was probably a reason for it. Gerard didn't think much of the Prince's smile to him, as it was obvious who Mikey would choose, and it wasn't him...but he offered a smile and a bow in return. Mikey made his way to the stage and winced when he saw there was no microphone. He took a deep breath.

  **"Th-Thank you all for coming to my coming out party. I will now choose the companion that I am interested in."**

 Mikey coughed. Using his voice like that hurt a lot.

**"Would *cough* Frank...uh...the Nightmare come up?"**

 A murmur went through the crowd.

Frank's eyes went wide but he knew he couldn't exactly not go up. He made his way around a few people that didn't move on their own. He was close enough to the stage that he could feel Gabriel's gaze on him and he felt more than a little nervous about that. Gerard sighed, there was no real point in sticking around now. He turned to leave.

**"QUIET!"**

The whole room stilled.

"Thanks dad."

Mikey smiled at him and then cleared his throat again.

**"Also will Incubus Gerard please come up as well."**

Frank stopped and looked at Mikey for second. Was he serious? He almost tripped over himself for a second and stood there, looking at Mikey for some kind of clue as to what he was meant to do. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to go up onto the stage, or what he was really supposed to do at this point. Mikey watched the crowd as they looked at the Nightmare with disdain, but Mikey put on his best smile for Frank beckoning him. Gerard froze...what the Hell? He turned slowly back around, had he heard right? He looked at the Prince in confusion.

"Go on asshole, this is what you were hoping isn't it?"

Ray pushed Gerard forward. Gerard blinked at him for a moment, then nodded and started forward. He could see Gabriel's scowl growing darker, but what could he do, he couldn't exactly decline. Mikey continued to smile beckoning both to come to the stage. He waited patiently. Frank took a deep breath and ignore the eyes he could feel on him as he walked up to stand beside Mikey, he felt a little safer beside the Devil but knew that he was within reach of Gabriel and therefore not remotely safe if he decided he didn't approve of Mikey's choice in the Nightmare. Gerard reached the stage a few seconds later, and moved to stand on Mikey's other side...this was really not how he'd seen tonight playing out at all.

**These are your choices son?"**

 "Yes Father."

**"Very well. My choice for you now."**

Gerard cursed silently...if it were just the Nightmare, he may still stand a chance, but a demon chosen by Gabriel too...that was going to make things _really_ difficult. Mikey was nervous. Who did his Father choose? Gerard bit back a growl when he saw the handsy demon he'd rescued Mikey from before, as the creep stepped forward out of the crowd and up onto the stage to stand next to Gabriel with a smug grin. He felt Mikey stiffen next to him, and had a sudden desire to rip Rasmus, or whatever the guy's name was, into tiny shreds, just to protect the Prince...a very unfamiliar desire to the Incubus. Frank looked at the guy coming forward, watching him stand beside Gabriel, and he could've swore he was one of the demons from the group Mikey had been with earlier. He glanced sideways at Mikey without turning his head and it was plain as day that Mikey was very uncomfortable. He furrowed his brow together and something else drew his attention. Gerard's feelings towards this guy were so clear for the Nightmare to sense. He hated him more than he hated Frank. His feelings towards him made his feelings towards the Nightmare look friendly. He focused in on whoever this guy was and something about him bothered Frank, he had to actually stop himself from getting into the guy's head to scare him. That wouldn't make a very good impression with Gabriel, he knew that. He instead focused on trying to comfort Mikey without saying anything or touching him. If a Nightmare could get into your head and twist your mind to scare you then they could turn it the other way too. He tried to be really subtle about it though.

**"Rasputin comes from a long line of powerful devils and would be an wonderful addition to our bloodline."**

Gabriel stood proud in his choice.

"Well thaaank you for thaaat wonderful introduction your eminence."

Mikey shivered. He hated his voice. Gerard wanted to flay the skin of this asshole.

**"Well my son has made his choice so the party is now over. Thank you all for coming."**

Frank assumed that meant he was supposed to go back to Bob and go the hell home, which he started to turn to do.

**"Stay."**

 It was one word, but it meant so much more. Frank froze and looked over at Gabriel, turning back to stand where he'd been. Gerard hadn't been planning on going anywhere as long as the big-ass jerk demon was still there...so he hadn't even moved.

**"You...three will be staying here as of now till Michael has decided who he will choose...the other suitors...will leave..."**

Gerard's eyes widened, he didn't know about _this_.

"Uh Sir?"

He said nervously to Gabriel, unsure how to really address him.

**"What is it."**

Gerard swallowed...his throats feeling a little tight.

 "Uh, would it be alright if my friend Ray stays too?...please?"

"Awww whatsss a matter little boy, scarrred?"

Gerard narrowed his eyes at the asshole stood next to Gabriel.

"Of _you_?...not in the least."

Gabriel turned to the Nightmare.

**"Do you require any special needs."**

Frank thought about Bob but decided that was likely a bad idea, something in Gabriel's tone suggested that not everyone was making it out of this intact. He shook his head.

"No, sir, I'm fine on my own."

**"Good. Michael you will retire for the night. You other three will follow me."**

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Pete and Patrick appeared.

**"You two are now Michael's guardians. Anything goes wrong with any of these...suitors and you are to report to me about it."**

"Yes, sir."

Patrick nodded and looked at Mikey, as if they didn't already take care of him. Gabriel making it official didn't really change anything.

"Yes Sir...of course."

 Pete said with a nod. Gerard kinda wished he'd left when he had the chance earlier. Gabriel nodded and watched as his son was ushered away with protest in his eyes. He didn't know about what happens to those he doesn't choose.

**"You three follow me."**

Gabriel assumed his true form and clomped down the hall to a set of stairs. He left burning sulfur footprints in his wake as he climbed. There was a long dark hallway that lit with fire as he walked down it. He pointed to a room.

  **"Nightmare this is your room."**

Frank nodded cautiously. Looking towards the door he decided that this was probably his queue to get out of Gabriel's sight.

“Thank you, sir."

He opened the door and stepped inside quietly.

The doors slammed shut and sealed. Gabriel smirked at them and then continued down the hall. He pointed to the next room.

**"This is yours Incubus."**

Gerard looked at the door that the Nightmare had been locked behind, and decided that he would _definitely_ have been better off leaving early...too late now. He turned to the open door that Gabriel had pointed to.

"Thank you Sir."

He said before taking a breath and stepping inside. He had a really bad feeling about this. The door did the same for Gerard. Then Gabriel walked Rasputin to his room.

_"I am counting on you to change his mind about this silly fantasy and be his choice."_

 "You have my wooord Exxxxcellency, I will not faaail youuuu."

  **"Good."**

Gabriel clasped the devil's shoulder and then he went into his room, but the door did not seal. Gabriel walked back down the hall and down the stairs to his own room.

* * *

 "Pete, Patrick, what's going on? What did father mean?"

Mikey was still coming down from the panic attack he had after he watched Gabriel take his suitors away.

"Calm down Mikey, I'm sure everything's fine."

 Pete assured...though he really was lying right now.

"He's just taking precautions, you're his only son, he's just not taking any chances."

Patrick tried to apply some reason to Pete's false assurances to help try and convince Mikey that Pete was right.

"He's going to hurt them. I know it! He wants me to choose that oily serpent!"

Mikey went from scared to angry.

  **"I will not let him control me like that!"**

Pete swallowed, forcing himself not to back up...he still wasn't used to Mikey's voice doing that. Patrick watched Mikey carefully. He looked at Pete and back at Mikey. Then Mikey collapsed exhausted and started to cry again. Pete looked at Patrick, mouthing to him...

"What should we do?"

Patrick rolled his eyes at the other demon and moved over beside Mikey to pull him into a tight hug. Pete moved to Mikey's other side and hugged him from there.

 "It'll be ok Mikey, you'll see."

"Stay with me?"

"Of course."

Mikey laid down with his two best friends and snuggled in close. He was scared for what tomorrow would bring and it haunted his dreams.


	5. Threes A Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh..."
> 
> Gerard said in fake shock.
> 
> "I nearly forgot how little you are."
> 
> "I don't have to be big to be scary."
> 
> *clap clap clap*
> 
> "Bravvvvo, bravvvvo. You two really aaaaare brave souls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I wanted to get this update going for you guys before i left for my RATFE concert tonight! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard was panicking a bit now, he had thought that he would be able to get out, to use his thought travel to leave and get as far away from Gabriel as he possibly could, even though he still wanted to get close to the boy...it didn't work! He had tried several times but apparently there was some sort of magic on the room that prevented thought travel.

 "Fuck..."

He muttered, pulling at his hair.

"This isn't good..."

It didn't take a genius to realize why Gabriel had sealed the doors, he clearly had an agenda that did not include either Gerard or the Nightmare getting anywhere near his precious Prince, and in fact, his agenda would likely see them both dead.

"Fuck!"

Ever since he had seen the boy, he wanted him, and that hadn't changed...but if he had tonight to do over again, he was pretty sure he would've stayed home. Frank heard the door seal and sat down on the floor in one of the corners of the room completely cast in shadow. He didn’t like that he’d been locked in, he didn’t trust it and he could tell something wasn’t right. Not many people knew about Nightmares having the ability to become part of the shadows so he hoped that maybe Gabriel didn't either. Frank knew though that any light breaking up the shadows would expose him. He couldn’t be a shadow if there was no shadows to be part of. Once he was in the shadows he could see the magic work on the room, he frowned and looked at it.

“For fuck sakes.”

 It was weaker on the wall between his room and the one next to him, maybe he could push through and hope the next room was as dimly lit as his was. He wasn’t at all sure what would be on the other side of that wall though. He just hoped it was friendly or, at the very least, not murderous. He pushed at the barrier but nothing happened. Weaker but not weak enough. He sighed and flopped onto the floor. He glared at the wall and sighed.

 “Well shit, there goes that idea then.”

He was stuck in here and Mikey was who knows where. He doubted that other stupid demon was locked in his room and he started to worry about Mikey. Mikey had been so uncomfortable. The fact that Gabriel would choose someone like that for his only son said more about his character and lack of reasonable feeling than anything else could.

* * *

"I'm going and you can't stop me."

 Mikey was determined to make sure that both Frank and Gerard were alright.

"I really think that's a bad idea Mikey."

Pete said, worrying his bottom lip with his fangs.

Patrick nodded in agreement.

"If your father sealed them in I doubt he'll be pleased at you trying to get in. I don't know what he's up to and I don't like it but are you really going to challenge him right now?"

"Yes, I'm worried about them...especially Frankie."

Mikey walked to the door.

"I'll be fine. This is my home after all."

 He blew them a kiss and then he was gone. Patrick looked at Pete.

 "Do we follow and keep an eye on him or stay here and plead ignorance to what he was up to?"

Pete rolled his eyes.

"Ignorance won't save us if anything happens to him...we have to follow...come on."

"Yeah, alright. You're not wrong. Let's go before he gets too far away."

Patrick stood up and shook his head. Pete nodded back and led the way out of the door and toward the guest rooms.

*

*

*

Mikey made his way down the hall to the main area. Servants and demons a like bowed to him. He bowed back cause he was the most polite out of all his siblings...well was the most polite. He wondered how long his new one would last as he climbed the stairs to the guest wing. It was dark and Mikey decided not to turn the torches on. He crept down and stopped at the first door. He saw that Patrick was right and the door was sealed. He touched the seal carefully. It was strong, but not that strong. He wanted to see the other doors first. He walked down to the next room and found that sealed too. He walked to the last room and found it open. He peered in and saw the devil with his feet up on a table drinking some blood wine. He was angry that his father didn't seal him in as well.

 "Well I can fix that."

He closed the door lightly and placed his own seal on. Then he went down to Gerard's room.

"Gerard...can you hear me?"

"Mikey?...is that you?"

Gerard said, his voice sounding stressed as he moved over to the door.

"Yeah, it's me. I need you to stand back from the door."

"Ok..."

 Gerard took a few big steps back.

 "Now what?"

There was a sizzling and a pop and then the door opened. Gerard smiled at the Prince, stepping over toward him.

"You breaking me out Mikey?...is this a jail break?"

"Not quite. Can you turn all the lights off please."

Gerard tilted his head in confusion.

"Uh, why?"

"Just do it please."

Mikey left and went to Frank's room.

 "Frankie?"

Frank perked up at the sound of Mikey's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Hey...um...is it dark in your room?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Um...can you...do that thing that Nightmares can and go into the next room? All the lights are off.

"Ummm...hold on."

Frank pushed back into the shadows and looked at the wall. The seal looked weaker. He stood up and stepped out of the shadows so Mikey would hear him.

"I might be able to push through now. It's completely dark in there?"

"Yes, I'll be there when you get in."

 Mikey touched the door lightly. He wished he had the power to break both seals, but he was still considered weak among his kind. Frank walked towards the wall, it was shadowy enough over here. He pushed at the barrier and felt it give. He grinned and took a deep breath before pushing all the way through it. It was dark in here, he smiled, but Mikey wouldn't see or hear him clearly until there was a light on. He didn't want to scare him but he reached out and touched Mikey's arm so he'd know he was there. Then he noticed the Incubus. He frowned but shook his head; he was the least of Frank's worries. Mikey felt Frank's presence in room and sighed in relief.

 "Can I turn on the light again?"

Frank frowned, Mikey clearly didn't understand Shadow Walking. Frank cleared his throat and knew he was going to sound creepy as fuck and like a true Nightmare.

 "Yeah or I'm stuck like this."

To another Nightmare, Frank's voice would sound fine. To anyone else, a Shadowed Nightmare was meant to sound terrifying. Gerard smirked.

"I like the dark."

Frank growled and glared at Gerard, contemplating what the Incubus might be afraid of.

"I do to Gerard, but I like to see my friends."

Mikey snapped his fingers and the torches lit making the dark recede along with the shadows. Frank blinked at the sudden light that revealed him. He shuddered a little at the sudden feeling of being entirely solid again.

"Oh..."

Gerard said in fake shock.

"I nearly forgot how little you are."

"I don't have to be big to be scary."

 Frank frowned at him, he was seriously contemplating digging around in that stupid head of his and freaking him out just a little bit.

"Wow...that was kind of cool."

Mikey reached out and touched Frank's arm surprised that he was solid. Frank looked at Mikey's hand. He shrugged.

"It's one of our easier tricks, the only tricky part is walls and not knowing what's on the other side but you get over that."

Mikey ran his hand down Frank's arm to his hand.

"I still think it's cool."

Frank smiled back and thought maybe he'd tell Mikey he could take people with him but glanced at the Incubus and thought maybe later.

"Yeah, cool..."

Gerard said with a nod.

"But I can see how getting over things like walls could be tricky for you."

"Alright you two, stop. This is serious. I need to know if you want to leave."

Frank shot a glare at the Incubus. He'd like to see that asshole try and walk through a wall without knowing if death was waiting on the other side. He softened his expression and looked at Mikey.

"Leave?"

"Yes...I didn't know this would happen to you guys when I chose you...or that who I didn't choose would be..." Mikey didn't even want to say it out loud.

"You're just gonna give up then?"

"You're going to let us out if we want to?..."

 Gerard raised an eyebrow.

 "I don't think Gabriel would like that much."

"I'm not worried about my father. I can...I can deal with the other guy. I just don't...you were both so nice to me and..."

Mikey started to cry. Hot black tears streamed down his cheek. Gerard felt a strong urge to scoop the boy up and comfort him.

"Hey, we'll be alright."

He looked over at Gerard to see if he'd agree or run like a little bitch.

"I'm not leaving you here with that dick though. You clearly don't like him and you don't have to put up with him."

"I don't. He...he's been after me since I was 1200."

Frank frowned and wrinkled his nose at that. He could think of several things he'd like to do to this guy and none of them were technically allowed.

"For once..."

Gerard began. "I agree with Frank... _neither_ of us is leaving you alone with that piece of walking pond scum."

"BUT YOU COULD DIE!"

"Then we die, it'll happen at some point it might as well mean something."

Frank pulled Mikey into a hug and shushed him.

"We'll be fine."

Gerard sighed and moved forward, reaching up to stroke Mikey's hair.

"Yeah, don't worry about us sweetheart...we're tougher than we look...right Frank?"

Frank nodded though he wasn't real sure the Incubus was anything of the sort.

"Right."

*clap clap clap*

"Bravvvvo, bravvvvo. You two really aaaaare brave souls."

Rasputin walked in and Mikey pulled into Frank's body closer. Frank growled low in his throat and hugged Mikey tight. Gerard took a breath and stepped between Mikey and the Nightmare...and the asshole.

"Look sugar, you might as well leave now...the Prince isn't interested in what you're selling."

Frank considered trying to get into this moron's head and sending him screaming but there was the chance that he'd end up torturing Gerard at the same time, and as much as he didn't like him and would so love to watch him squirm, he didn't think Mikey would be ok with that. He looked at Mikey and looked around the room. He almost grinned a shadowy corner. If all else failed, there was a way out.

The Devil smiled and reached out with a finger brushing it down his bare chest leaving a sizzling scorch mark. 

"Caaaareful little boy, you are in the biiiig leagues now. You might nooot be able to taaaaake the heeeeat."

Gerard hissed, stepping back.

"No one likes a bully, RagRot."

 He intentionally mispronounced the idiot's name.

"Stop it right now!"

 Mikey pushed away from Frank and stepped between Gerard and Rasputin.

"You disgust me."

Gerard frowned slightly...he didn't need protecting. He said nothing, for now.

Frank looked at the Devil in surprise and raised an eyebrow.

"And you deeeelight me my sweeeet morseeel."

Rasputin reached out and caressed Mikey's cheek running his finger down and running it to his trembling lips. "Soooo beautiful."

He leaned in.

Frank threw out the mildest wave of fear at the guy, trying his best to keep it away from Mikey and Gerard, hoping to make him back off. Gerard blinked in confusion as he felt funny for a second, but didn't know why. Mikey was frozen. He forgot about this power of his. He kept willing himself to move, but he was stuck. Since Gerard was touched he knew that he was frozen too. Mikey's only hope was Frank, but did the Nightmare know that his mind tricks wouldn't work? Gerard struggled to move, and was starting to panic now...the big jerk's paralyzing power was stronger than he imagined it would be. Frank looked at Gerard and Mikey, neither moved and he frowned. He looked at the guy and growled. He focused his glare on him and tried to get into his head to no avail. He frowned again. The only way that was possible was if he was blocking, the fact he even knew how to do that was shocking. Frank grinned, you can't block if you're unconscious is the first thing that crossed his mind. The second, however, was that as Gerard liked to point out...Frank was smaller demon. Frank looked beside himself and jumped into a shadow with a grin. He slinked around the edge of the room in what little shadow he could. All he needed was to get behind the asshole and knock him out. Unless light was shone on him he wasn't solid and couldn't be touched. He watched as the bigger demon looked around trying to find where the Nightmare had gone. He grinned and once he was close enough he stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey asshole."

When the demon spun around he gave him one good jab to the throat was lights out for the bigger demon. Frank smiled as he hit the floor. He looked up at Mikey and Gerard, hoping that whatever had been done to them would wear off with the demon unconscious. As soon as Rasputin dropped the spell was broken. Mikey gasped and looked at Frank.

 "Fuck, that was amazing!"

 He launched himself at the smaller demon. Gerard saw the Devil go down and was actually kind of impressed with the little Nightmare...though he would never admit that.

 "Hmm...wasn't bad.. “

He muttered, grudgingly. Frank caught Mikey and hugged him tight.

"Like I said, I don't need to be big. I can be fast and I can Shadow Walk. Being smaller is actually an advantage sometimes."

Gerard bit back a comment.

"So...what now?"

* * *

 "Come on Patty, he _must_ be around here somewhere."

Pete said, dragging Patrick around the corner.

"How the fuck did we lose him? He's a bean pole, he fucking stands out."

 Patrick sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Mikey felt himself starting to stir. This always happened when someone showed him their inner strength. The Omega in him began to show itself. Mikey started to purr and give off pheromones. His eyes started to shine and he pushed into Frank's arms more.

_"Mmmm Frankie, I do believe you deserve a reward for saving me."_

Frank looked at Mikey and smiled a little.

"What'd you have in mind?"

Gerard frowned and was just about to say something when the two demons who had played with Mikey on the stage appeared in the doorway.

"Well & _there_ you are Mikey...uh...Mikey?"

Mikey leaned back baring his neck to Frank.

Gerard could smell the Omega's pheromones, but being a master of attraction scents, he could hold himself back...up to a point.

"This isn't good."

Pete said with a frown, having to bite his tongue to keep his head with that smell in the air.

_"Frankie...what are you waiting for...bite me."_

Patrick looked at the two Alphas and at Mikey. He looked at Pete and sighed.

"This..."

He gestured at the other three.

 "…cannot happen right now or we are all dead."

Patrick reached out and grabbed Mikey, pulling him back away from the Nightmare, putting himself between them as Frank growled at him. Mikey whined reaching out for Frank. Pete shook his head.

"Uh uh little man...back up."

He looked at Mikey.

 "And _you_ need a cold shower."

Frank glared hard at Pete, his head felt really foggy and he just wanted Mikey back. Patrick was in the way though, Mikey was reaching towards him but Patrick was shushing him and trying to keep him behind him. Mikey whining was increasing and sounding more distressed. Gerard rolled his eyes.

 "Oh for Satan's sake..."

He knew that there was one surefire way to break a pheromone pull like the one that Frank was in, and that was to replace it with another. He stepped over in front of Frank, took the Nightmare's face in his hands and kissed him as deep as he possibly could. Frank didn't entirely comprehend what the hell was going on but it wasn't right, something in the furthest corner of his mind screamed that something was not right here. Mikey's heart sank when he saw the Alpha being kissed by another. He wailed as he sank to his knees sobbing. Gerard let go of the Nightmare and turned toward the Prince. He walked over, ignoring Pete and Patrick's growls, and dropped to his knees in front to Mikey.

"Hey Mikey?...look at me...."

Mikey's eyes were full of black tears brimming on his lower eyelids.

_"You took my Alpha away."_

Gerard sighed and concentrated on giving off one of his own pheromones...an anti-attraction scent that he hated to use normally for obvious reasons, and because he usually got sick afterward...but in situations like _this_ it could tame another's pheromones to a more manageable level.

 "Breath deep Mikey...you'll feel better."

Mikey was trembling, but did what he was told. In a matter of minutes his eyes started to clear up.

"Wh-What happened? Gee?"

Mikey was really dizzy and started to fell over. Gerard caught him.

"Easy sweetheart, you'll need to r..."

He swallowed, feeling nauseous.

"You'll need to rest for a...a while."

Patrick reached out and took Mikey from Gerard, raising an eyebrow at whatever the Incubus had done. Gerard flopped sideways to sit on his ass on the floor...he was pretty sure he was going to throw up. Frank shook his head as it finally cleared up. He looked at Gerard and he looked kind of green. Frank frowned and grabbed a pail, crouching behind Gerard and holding the pail in front of Gerard in his lap. He'd deal with what the Incubus did later.

"I think I need to..."

Mikey started to pass out. Gerard mumbled something in the general neighborhood of "thank you", then threw up all the weird stuff he'd eaten at the party. Patrick looked at Pete.

"They are fine, I think, let's get him back to his room."

"We can't just leave them here...Gabriel will skin someone if he finds them out of their rooms."

"Well what are we supposed to do? Mikey is our responsibility, not those two. Besides, maybe he'll skin that idiot. Neither of those two can open the seals that were on the doors. He can. Just blame him for it."

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Plus only one of them is out of his room that isn't supposed to be and he can probably get back in just as easily as he got out while the seal is down."

Pete considered this for a moment, then nodded.

 "Yeah, ok, let's get Mikey to bed."

Patrick nodded and lifted the Prince up a little further to help him out of the room, leaving the Incubus, the Nightmare, and the unconscious Devil behind. Gerard groaned, he hadn't thrown up that bad since he'd fed off that asshole who it turned out was already dying of some horrible and gross human blood disease.

"Remind me to never do that again.”

 He mumbled to no one in particular. Frank grumbled and when he was sure the Incubus wasn't gonna throw up again he set the bucket aside.

 "How you feeling?"

"Like shit!...there's more than one reason we don't do that very often."

"Good."

 Frank grabbed him by the throat and growled threateningly.

 "Don't you ever fucking kiss me again."

He shoved Gerard away and looked at their problem on the floor.

"Now what the fuck are we gonna do with that?"

"What? No, I didn't mean..."

Gerard sighed.

 "Never mind. Ok, so maybe we could drag him out of the room, then we both go back to our own rooms and hopefully Gabriel will never even know you left yours."

"Even if we do that, he's unconscious and the seal on your door is broken. And he will squeal the second he wakes up."

Gerard frowned.

"Well what do _you_ suggest?"

"I don't know, I know what I'd like to do to him but I don't think it would help. It'd probably just get me killed."

Gerard chuckled.

 "What would you like to do to him?...maybe if we work together we could get rid of this asswipe."

"Give him a dream he'll never recover from. Drive him a little mad and send him screaming so he won't come back. The thing with that is only a Nightmare can do that, and in case you hadn't noticed I'm the only Nightmare here. If this is Gabriel's pick and I fuck him up I get sent to the proverbial gallows. Do you see my problem here?"

Frank looked at the Incubus. Gerard nodded.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Well can you put other things in his head?...like a sudden and overwhelming desire to go visit his great aunt in a different realm or something?"

Frank tilted his head and looked at him for a minute.

"Yeah, I can get in people's heads and do whatever I want, it's a lot easier to twist and break it though. I need time to do something like that, and energy I don't think I have. I don't Shadow Walk through magic barriers I'm not supposed to that often and it takes a lot out of you."

Frank looked at the passed out demon.

"That fucker knew how to block me, that's not a common knowledge kind of thing and I don't like it."

"Hmm, well...hey, neither you or I can break the seals Gabriel put up...right?"

"Obviously not or we wouldn't have been stuck in the first place. What are you getting at?"

"Well, if we couldn't break them, then it could only have been dickweed here..."

Gerard pointed at the still unconscious Devil.

 "And if we are still in our rooms when Gabriel or whoever turns up, then we can't be blamed, cause it couldn't possibly have been us."

"Ok but then who knocked this dumbass out and why?"

"How are _we_ supposed to know that?...we weren't there."

Frank raised an eyebrow at him. He glanced back at the Devil. He went over to the door and peaked out into the hall, there were plenty enough Shadows.

"How far away from your room do we want him?"

"I don't know, a couple of hallways away should do it."

Frank nodded, and grabbed a hold of the Devil.

 "Dim the lights or something, I need more Shadows that this to work with if I'm taking him with me."

"You can do that?"

Frank sighed in exasperation.

"Yes, it's easier when they are conscious and willing but I can get him out there and be back here quickly enough, I have to go through your wall to get back to my room because that's where the barrier is the weakest."

"You know what?...and if you ever tell anyone I said this, I'll pummel you..but that's actually kind of impressive."

"It's the same as Shadow Walking on my own, just manipulating the Shadow to cover more surface. As long as I'm hanging onto the person I can hide them."

Frank rolled his eyes, for someone who supposedly knew all about Nightmares, Gerard didn't seem to know all that much.

"I'll be back in a second."

 Frank sighed and pulled himself and the Devil into the Shadows that were there seeing how the Incubus wasn't going to be helpful at all. He pushed through the wall and clung to the Shadows at the edges of the hallways. He dragged the stupid unconscious Devil as far down the hall as he could and dropped him on his stupid head out in the middle of the hallway before running back to Gerard's room and closing the door to lean against it.

"You ok?"

Gerard asked Frank as he pushed himself up onto his feet...he was starting to feel better now.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Frank nodded and looked at the wall he had to go back through. Gerard looked at the wall, then back at the Nightmare.

"You heading back to your _cell_ now?"

He asked with a half smile and a roll of his eyes.

"Do I really have a choice if I want to live?"

Frank sighed and glared at the wall.

Gerard sighed.

"No, probably not. Hey, Frank?"

"What?"

"You're not so bad...for a Nightmare."

Frank raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm beginning to really question your knowledge of us, but thanks I guess. Suppose I could the say the same to you, Incubus, except you kissed me and I'm unimpressed with that...so I don't know, we'll see."

 Frank stepped over toward the wall, mentally preparing himself to push back through that stupid barrier.

"Hey, you do know why I kissed you...right?"

"No, it's not ok either way though."

Frank turned and frowned at him.

. "You were going to get yourself killed if I didn't break the pheromone pull you were under...but if you would've preferred that, then I won't save you next time."

Frank looked at Gerard in confusion. The foggy brain feeling made more sense now. "

Aren't you slut demons supposed to fog people's brains up, not break the spell?"

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"To quote you...I'm beginning to really question your knowledge of us..."

He smirked.

 "We deal with attraction and repulsion...we can bend both to our will. Oh, and we prefer sex demons to slut demons...if you insist on not using our true name."

"Same difference."

 Frank muttered, losing interest in talking to the Incubus quickly. He looked at the wall again and stepped into the Shadows, disappearing from Gerard's sight to push through the barrier, back into his 'room'. He wrinkled his nose, while he probably should thank Gerard for saving his life at least, he was not about to condone the method. There is always another way.

"Well, I tried to be nice..."

Gerard muttered before looking over at the door. He suddenly realized what a precarious position he was actually in now; the barrier spell was broken and when Gabriel came back, or one of his minions, Gerard would be in danger of getting his head ripped off if he couldn't explain. He huffed as he sat down on the bed to think. After a minute, it came to him.

 "Perfect!"

He said with a grin before laying down on the soft silk sheets and closing his eyes.


	6. A Fucked Up Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_"No."_ **
> 
> Rasputin looked down at the boy.
> 
> "What diiiid you say?"
> 
> **_"I said no, you will not harm my Alpha!"_ **
> 
> Mikey grabbed at Rasputin’s throat and started to squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So in this chapter, you start to see Mikey act more like an Omega. This is indicated when he speaks in _italics_. Like wise when his devil side comes out it will look like **_this_** , having the same bold that his father speaks with. As Gerard and Frank, well mostly Frank in his chapter, embrace their Alpha side, they will start to speak in **bold** words when they are looking to put Mikey in his place as an Omega. Hope this makes it easier to understand. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

It was quiet as he crept down the hall. He was exhausted and tonight's excitement didn't help. He stood in front of the door and lifted his hand. He knew he shouldn't be doing this and that is would cost him, but he couldn't...not after everything he did for him. He concentrated sending wave after wave of magick from deep inside himself and sealed the door. He nearly dropped with exhaustion as he stumbled back to his room once more.

*

*

*

Mikey woke up feeling worse than he ever had before. He had a headache and felt like he was going to throw up. Even being trapped between his friends didn't help.

 "Guys..."

Pete opened his eyes...he wasn't sleeping, just resting...and looked down at his friend.

"Easy Mikey, we've got you."

"What's the matter, Mikey?"

Patrick lifted his head to look at him.

"Feel sick, dizzy, out of it."

"I'm not going to say I told you not to go back, but...I told you not to go back."

 Pete said with a fond smile. Patrick reached over Mikey to swat him.

"Ow!...what was _that_ for?"

"Don't pick on him, you little shit."

Patrick shook his head at him.

"Just rest Mikey, don't think you need to worry about anything today."

"I can't…I have to...Frankie...Gee..."

"They're fine Mikey, don't worry."

"They are locked in their rooms, they can't really get into any trouble there, can they?"

"No, I have to..."

Mikey tried to get up.

"No, hey, you're gonna hurt yourself. Just rest."

 Patrick tried to get him to lay back down

"You don't have to do _anything_."

"No please! I need to see them!'

"Michael, they will still be there when you are better."

Patrick gave him a look.

Mikey began to shiver.

  _"P-P-Please...take me there."_

"We can't do that Mikey."

 Pete said, forcing himself to stay strong for his friend. Mikey began to keen and wail. He needed his Alphas. Patrick tried to shush him.

"Making a fuss isn't going to convince us."

"Yeah, we're not that easy Mikey."

Mikey started to growl.

**_"You will bring me to my Alphas or you will SUFFER!"_ **

"Mikey, it's our job to _not_ take you!...Gabriel would have our heads."

"Mikey, you don't scare us. Gabriel is scarier."

Patrick looked at Pete and tried to come up something to get Mikey to cut it out but he had nothing and Mikey had enough. He shoved Patrick off the bed onto his ass. He then turned to Pete and gave a feral grin.

**_"Move."_ **

Pete swallowed nervously.

 "I can't do that Mikey."

Mikey's grin widened. He grabbed Pete and tossed him like he weighed nothing. Then he practically ripped the door off its hinges and ran down the hall. Pete hit the floor with an "Omf." And lay still. Patrick pushed himself up off the floor.

"Shit."

 Patrick ran over and picked Pete up, checking to make sure he was alright.

"How'd he get that strong?"

 Pete mumbled, his eyes closed.

"No idea, probably something to do with us pissing him off."

Patrick sighed and frowned.

"What the fuck do we do now?"

"We go after him?"

Pete said, opening one eye to look at Patrick.

"How the hell are we going to stop him?"

"I don't know, but we gotta try."

"Well come on then."

Patrick helped Pete up. Pete leaned on Patrick as they headed out of the room, and toward the guest wing.

*

*

*

Mikey was still dizzy as he climbed the stairs to the guest hall.

_"Alpha Alpha Alpha Alpha"_

Gerard opened his eyes, he thought he could hear Mikey. He got up off the bed and crossed to the door, pressing his ear to the wood.

_"Need Alpha, need need need need..."_

"Mikey?...I'm in here Mikey."

Mikey looked back and forth between the two rooms. He knew that his Alpha was in one.

_"Alpha."_

"Mikey."

 Gerard called to him. Frank lifted his head from where he was curled up as he realized the voices weren't just in his head. He frowned and listened. It sounded like Mikey and the Incubus. He pushed up and wandered over to the door, staying still and listening for a minute.

"Mikey?"

Mikey started to whine and scratch at the door.

"Mikey?...what's going on?"

Frank leaned against the door. He couldn't get through the barrier and it was pissing him off. He'd be out there with Mikey if it weren't for the seal. 

* * *

"Oh my heeeead. What happened lassssst night?"

Rasputin found himself in the middle of the hallway. He tried to figure out everything, but his head was in a fog. He was wandering back when he saw the Prince collapsed on the floor on his knees. He was about to say something when the intoxicating scent hit his nose. His nostrils flared and he growled low as he stalked up to him.

"Weeeeeell little Princcccce. What are you dooooing here?"

 Mikey looked up and him and whined.

_"Alpha."_

"Awwww, there there, liiiiiittle one. I haaaaave you."

 Rasputin reached down and picked Mikey up.

"Come let usssss go relaaaaaaax in my room and your can tell meeeeee all about your pain."

Gerard heard the douchebag's voice and knew this was really bad. He put his shoulder to the door and started trying to knock through the barrier.

"YOU ASSHOLE!...BRING HIM BACK!...HOLD ON MIKEY, WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!"

He continued bashing at the barrier with little to no effect. Frank heard the other voice and growled at the door. That stupid asshole was out there with Mikey. He looked at the wall between his and Gerard's rooms and the seal was back on Gerard's room. Frank was stuck.

"Shit...Mikey."

 He heard Gerard and frowned deeper. Rasputin laughed as he passed the other two Alpha's doors.

"Guesssss I win boyssss, but don't worry, I make sure to killll you after I fuck him."

Gerard raged, throwing himself at the seal hard.

 "YOU SON OF A BITCH!...I'LL FUCKING SKIN YOU, YOU PIECE OF ROTTEN DEMON SHIT!!"

Frank growled louder and looked at the wall between Gerard's room and his again. All he needed was to get through it. He moved over and pushed at it. He furrowed his brow and wondered who put it back up. It wasn't Gabriel or it wouldn't have so much give. He wondered if maybe the whole seal on Gerard's room was weaker that if Gabriel had done or if maybe whoever did it didn't consider the dividing wall holding the Nightmare in. "Gerard?"

 He called out to him and kind of got an idea. He wasn't sure it was going to work but it was worth trying. Gerard paused in his vain attempts to get out, and looked over at the wall that separated him from the Nightmare.

"What Frank?...I'm kinda busy here, y' know?"

"Shut up and listen to me for a second, I'm trying to help asshole."

Frank growled at him.

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Fine, what?"

"The barrier is back but it's not as strong as before, Gabriel isn't the one that put it back. I can't get through on my own. I think maybe you can help me with that."

 Frank leaned against the wall, hating this stupid barrier.

"How?...what can I do?"

"You're an Incubus, jackass. You said your powers deal in attraction and repulsion. How does that work? Can you do that over distance? Can you draw people to you?"

Gerard frowned.

 "Well yeah, I can...who are you thinking?"

Frank sighed in frustration.

"Me! Wow, you are dense. If you are pulling me to you I might be able to push through this barrier a little easier."

"Oh..."

Gerard frowned.

"Yeah, that could work but...I gotta warn you...the kind of pull we're talking about me using, you're not going to be able to resist...you will probably try to kiss me when you get through..."

 He smirked to himself.

 "You still want to try this?"

Frank grumbled, he didn't like that idea but he was sure he could try and exercise some restraint.

"Just fucking try it ok, I don't even know that this will work."

"Ok then, you asked for it."

Gerard closed his eyes and concentrated, sending a strong wave of his heaviest attraction scent directly through the barrier toward Frank. He knew the moment it reached the Nightmare and wrapped itself around him...he gave a little mental tug.

"Come to daddy."

He muttered under his breath with a smirk on his lips. Frank's first instinct was to pull away from the feeling, it wasn't right and he didn't like it, but he knew he had to push that aside and let himself be pulled. He sighed and let the feeling pull at him. He faded into the shadows. He'd been keeping his room dark, and pushed at the barrier. It had give but it wasn't quite ready to let him through. He gritted his teeth and let more of the weird pulling feeling in, He wanted to be on the other side of this wall. He wanted to go to Gerard. He gave one more good push and found himself falling into the room, and out of the shadows. Bumping into Gerard in the process. Gerard caught him with a smile.

"Hi there sugar."

Frank groaned and looked up at him, it took a second but his brain clicked back into functioning and he jump.

"Get the hell away from me!"

He moved back away from him, shuddering and making a face. Gerard laughed.

"I was kidding before you know...I cut off the pull as soon as you were through the wall. I want you kissing me about as much as you want to do it."

"Yeah whatever, you ready to try and Shadow Walk?"

Gerard's eyes went wide and he swallowed, stepping back slightly.

"Um..."

"How else are we getting through that wall do you suppose?"

Gerard looked at the door he had been throwing himself against and sighed, looking back at the Nightmare. "Fine, let's go."

* * *

_"Alpha."_

"Shhhh, I haaaaave you my sweeeet Omega."

Rasputin removed the last of Mikey's clothing and took a moment to look at him. He was pale and had perfect child bearing hips. He licked his lips obscenely. He didn't care what the over grown centaur wanted, he just wanted to claim the child. He began to remove his own clothing as he continued to drink in the young devil with his eyes.

"I bet you tasssste sweeter than you looook."

He removed his shirt and then climbed on top of the boy and nuzzled his neck. The Omega whined and bared it and Rasputin smiled.

"You're miiiiine now."

* * *

Frank grabbed Gerard and hauled him over to the Shadows at the side of the room.

 "Alright, it's going to feel really weird but don't fight it and don't look at anything other than me ok. I don't need you going mad between here and there."

Gerard nodded with a nervous grin.

"Ok, just be gentle...it's my first time."

Frank rolled his eyes at the stupid comment and grabbed Gerard's hand, slipping into the Shadows and willing them to accept Gerard too. Gerard kept his eyes on Frank, shuddering as the cold shadows surrounded him.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

 "Goooood boy, cuuuuum for your Alpha."

 Rasputin was jerking the Omega off quickly. Knowing he was young and not very sexually experienced, he would cum quickly and therefore be more pliant when he enters him. He was so entranced with the boy that he didn't see the ripple behind him.

* * *

Frank pulled Gerard into the room and kept to the Shadows a bit till he was sure they had the element of surprise. He brought Gerard out of the Shadows and they slipped away from them, making them solid again. Gerard staggered slightly but held himself together, Mikey needed him on his feet right now. Frank reached out to steady Gerard a little, he knew how shitty your first time Shadow Walking could be. He assumed it must be harder on species that weren't meant to do it. Gerard took a breath, then nodded to Frank to tell him he was ok. Frank let go of him and growled quietly, glancing at Gerard as if to as what the fuck they were going to do. Frank was not a fighter and somehow he didn't really envision Gerard as one either.

"Thaaaat's it baby, leeeeeet me seeee you fall apaaaaart."

 Mikey arched his back and came all over Rasputin’s hand. He fell down to the bed again breathing heavily. 

"Noooow it's my tuuuurn."

 Rasputin licked his palm and then moved his fingers down to press them in. Gerard growled angrily, but quietly, then broke into a grin. He leaned in close to Frank's ear to whisper.

 "Can you get to that corner?"

He pointed across the room to a corner right in front of the asshole. Frank nodded and looked at Gerard. He whispered back.

"What'd you have in mind?"

Mikey's body clenched when Rasputin touched his opening.

"Shhhhh, eeeeeeasy my Omega, I haaaave you."

"Just get there, then step out...get his attention."

Frank nodded and grinned viciously. He slipped back into the Shadows and moved around the room, careful to stay away from any light, to stand where Gerard had indicated. He looked over at Gerard before stepping out into the light, growling to catch the Devil's attention.Rasputin looked up and saw the Nightmare. He smiled as he extended his nails aiming for the boy below him.

 "Well you are cleeeever aren't you Niiiightmare. Hope you are cleeeever enough to staaaay back or I wiiil end the Prince's liiiiife."

"You wouldn't dare harm him, Gabriel would skin you alive and you certainly wouldn't get whatever it is you get out of being Satan's Choice for his son, which clearly doesn't include being locked up."

 Frank refocused on the Devil, grumbling at him.

"Ahhhh, but thaaaat's where you are wroooong small one. I haaaave already beeeen chosen. He isssssas gooood as mine and you arrrre as good as deeeead."

**_"No."_ **

Rasputin looked down at the boy.

"What diiiid you say?"

**_"I said no, you will not harm my Alpha!"_ **

Mikey grabbed at Rasputin’s throat and started to squeeze. Gerard's eyebrows raised high, this Omega was more impressive than he already thought. Frank looked at Mikey with wide eyes, he was surprised but impressed. He hesitated before he stepped forward to try and grab a hold of Mikey to keep him from doing something that would bother him later. He looked at Gerard, as he wrapped his arms around Mikey and pulled him back, to tell him to do something about this idiot. Mikey continued to choke the devil.

"Mikey, let go, let Gerard deal with him. I got you."

Frank, tugged at the Omega lightly. Mikey stilled at Frank's voice, but still held on.

"Come on, let go baby. Gerard and I will protect you. He's not worth your effort."

Gerard grabbed the back of the Devil's hair and yanked his head back before sending an intense and concentrated wave straight into the asshole's face. Rasputin began to scream and his eye's bulged out. Gerard whispered in his ear.

"You want no one."

Then let the asshole's hair go and stepped back. Frank looked at Gerard and furrowed his brows together. Gerard grinned.

"I'll tell you later."

Rasputin coughed and threw up and then turned to Gerard.

"I wiiiillll kill youuuuuuuu!"

 He surged up and punched Gerard up under the jaw. Gerard hit the floor with a thud and a grunt.

**"ALPHA!"**

Mikey pulled away from Frank and jumped on the devil's back knocking him to the ground. He ripped at his hair and his tail.

"Holy fuck!"

Frank exclaimed, but moved over to help Gerard up instead of the devil that was being destroyed. Bastard deserved I anyway.  He raised an eyebrow at the idea that Mikey seemed to truly consider both Gerard AND Frank to be his Alphas. He didn't know how much he liked that. Gerard groaned, rubbing his hand over his jaw as he struggled to sit up...he was seeing stars, and not the pretty kind. Mikey started to smash the devil's face into the floor.

**_"You do not hurt my Alpha!"_ **

"I'm o-ok Mikey."

Frank looked at Mikey and at Gerard. He frowned and tried really hard to sound like an Alpha.

"Mikey. Enough."

Mikey ignored Gerard and continued to mutilate the would be suitor. Gerard shook his head to try to clear it, but that just made him feel dizzy and sick. He groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Oh for fuck sakes."

Frank pushed up away from Gerard. He may be little but Mikey wouldn't hurt him, not if how protective he was, was any indication to go on. He wrapped his arms around Mikey's waist and pulled him away, letting go of him only to put himself between the Prince and the asshole. He held Mikey back by his arms and stared at him hard, he didn't care if he had to scare Mikey a little to get him to stop.

**"Enough."**

He spoke more firmly. Mikey stopped and looked up. His face was covered in ichor from the body.

_"A-A-Alpha?"_

**"Yes, Mikey, I'm right here. Go sit with Gerard."**

Mikey started to shake and lose his ability to stand. Frank frowned and softened his voice, pulling back any kind of aura he was giving off that could frighten Mikey.

"Hey, it's ok. Just sit with Gerard, ok? He'll make you feel better."

He held onto Mikey gently and looked at Gerard hopefully.

Mikey turned and looked at Gerard.

_"A-Alpha?"_

Gerard looked up, his vision starting to clear a little, but his head pounding like a dozen little demons were using jackhammers inside his skull. He smiled softly at the trembling Omega and held out his hand.

"It's ok sweetheart, come sit with me."

Mikey moved from Frank to Gerard's waiting arms. He sighed as soon he was safely held. Gerard wrapped his arms gently around the boy and hummed to him quietly...it was a human song he'd heard a long time ago, but he didn't remember the name of it. Mikey sighed again cuddling in close. He looked at his hands.

"Blood."

"It's ok, we'll get that cleaned off soon."

"Where did it come from?"

 Mikey looked up at the incubus innocently. Gerard frowned slightly, but pulled the boy in closer against his chest and set a soft kiss to his forehead.

"That doesn't matter sweetheart, you don't need to worry about that."

"Okay Gee."

Mikey started to purr.

Gerard stroked his fingers through Mikey's hair.

"We're gonna look after you, everything's ok..."

 He looked over at Frank.

"Right Frank?"

Frank nodded firmly and looked at Mikey. He sighed and moved over to check if Mikey had killed the Devil or just really fucked him up. Gerard returned his attention to the Omega in his arms, stroking his hair and humming quietly to try to keep the boy calm.

* * *

"I fucking told you we should've gone left dumb ass. Where the hell are we?"

 Patrick grumbled and glared at Pete. He couldn't have picked any worse of a time to be dumb.

"I'm sorry Patty, I should've listened to you...it was definitely left."

Pete said as they tried to find their way to the guest corridors to find Mikey.

"Well let's just got back then and see if we can't find where we are actually supposed to be before Mikey gets himself I'm shit."

"Ok, lets go...you lead the way."

Patrick rolled his eyes and turned around to haul Pete in the other direction.

*

*

*

Running down the right hallway... _last_...Pete and Patrick stopped suddenly when they heard loud crunching noises coming from the door they'd just passed.

 "Was that?..."

Pete said, wide eyes looking from the door to Patrick.

"I don't know but it didn't sound good."

 Patrick frowned deeply. Pete took a breath and pushed down on the door handle, then tentatively swung the door open. He gasped at what he saw... Frank was leaned over what looked like it _could_ have been that asshole Devil that Gabriel had chosen...it was hard to tell with all the blood...while Mikey, also covered in blood, was curled up in Gerard's lap while the Incubus stroked his hair and hummed to him. Pete looked at Patrick then back at the scene.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh shit."

Patrick looked at the mess and at Mikey. He wasn't sure what happened but he knew nothing about this could possibly end well.

"Uh, hello?..."

Pete said, gaining the attention of the room. Gerard looked up, eyes going wide.

"Someone care to tell us what the fuck happened here?"

Frank looked over at the other demons and back at Mikey.

"Um..."

He didn't really want to talk about it right now with Mikey in the room. They'd just got him to settle down. Pete frowned.

"Is any of that Mikey's?"

"No, I don't think so."

Frank looked over at Mikey, he didn't look hurt at all. Not physically anyways. Pete walked over to Frank, stepping over some entrails and a large puddle of ichor. He lowered his voice.

 "Is that Rasputin?"

Frank nodded and glanced at Mikey again.

"Pete? Patrick?"

 Mikey looked up with glazed over eyes. Pete looked over.

"We're here Mikey, everything's ok..."

 He looked back at Frank.

 "We need to get him out of here."

"Yeah, would be a good idea."

Frank nodded. Patrick moved forward to take Mikey from Gerard.

"Come on, let's get some clothes on you and get you somewhere safe."

*clomp clomp clomp clomp*

They all heard it before they heard his voice.

**"What is going on in here!?"**


	7. An Error of Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey walked in and saw everyone.
> 
>  "What's going on?"
> 
> **"Michael, should you be up?"**
> 
>  "I am fine. Gee, Frankie, everything okay?"
> 
> Frank didn't say anything, he wouldn't lie to Mikey but he wasn't going to tell him either.
> 
> "Everything's good Mikey...we're just getting ready to start the trials."
> 
> "What trials?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So there is no confusion, this is a continuation of the last chapter and will pick up right where it left off with Gabriel. This one is cliff hanged as much...or is it. *evil laughter* ^0^
> 
> For those that don't play D&D, a geas is a spell that forces the recipient to do whatever they have to in order to break it. The consequences are up to the spell caster, but it usually ends in death. I know a little boring huh? They are seen as curses, but do not have to be. In this case though...hanging with those asshole is pretty much a curse. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard knew this looked _really_ bad. He was on his knees on the floor, helping Patrick to redress Mikey, who didn't seem to know _what_ was going on... The asshole was in unrecognizable pieces all over the floor... Pete was just standing up from leaning over to examine the mess... And Frank looked like he would very much like to be a hell of a lot closer to the Shadows than he was right now. Yes, this was bad! Frank froze when Gabriel spoke and looked over at Pete. What the fuck were they supposed to do now?

**"Is someone going to answer me?"**

Pete took a breath and stood up straighter, hoping his voice didn't fail him. "Sir, the Devil Rasputin took Mikey without permission...he's err...he's dead now."

**"Took? What do you mean took?"**

Pete looked at Frank then Gerard...he hoped one of them had the balls to explain, cause he and Patrick didn't know shit. Frank sighed and spoke up.

"Mikey was in the hall. Gerard and I could hear him. He was trying to talk to us. Then we heard the other Devil out there and he took Mikey away, taunting us about it as he left."

Gerard swallowed.

"We...we managed to get out of our rooms and went after them. When we found them, the asshole, I mean the _Devil_ was preparing to...um...to rape Mikey."

He looked at Frank to continue.

"We tried to stop him non-violently and he threatened us and Mikey didn't take too well to that."

"Mikey fought back against him."

 He pointed to the puddle on the floor. Gabriel looked at everyone and then at the mess on the floor..

" **"My son did that?"**

Frank nodded nervously.

"He was really impressive."

Gabriel looked at his son.

**"Michael?"**

Mikey turned his head to the voice.

"Father?"

Gerard really hoped the boy could remember enough to back them up. Gabriel changed forms and entered the room. He really looked at the situation. He knew when he passed the rooms earlier that they were still both sealed although one was sealed weaker than before, but neither creature had left in that manner.

**"Well I guess I made a poor choice."**

Frank frowned and bit his tongue. He knew he should shut up. He was gonna get himself kill but then he was probably already headed there.

"What was your first clue?"

**"Excuse me?"**

"The guy had been making Mikey uncomfortable and crossing all kids of lines and you never picked up on the fact that this guy might be an asshole? And if you did know then why the hell would you pick someone like that for your only son, or do you just not care what happens to him?"

Frank knew he was in for it now but he couldn't not stand up for Mikey. It needed to be said. Gabriel moved to stand in front of the Nightmare. He towered over the undercreature.

  **"So I was supposed to be happy that my son chose two loathsome undercreatures as his suitors instead of one of his own kind?"**

"At least we are willing to protect him, even at the risk of you killing us anyway."

**"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I WOULD HURT MY OWN SON?!"**

 Gabriel grabbed the Nightmare and lifted him off the ground till there were face to face.

**"You have a deathwish don't you?"**

"You already did hurt him by letting that Devil near him. And no not particularly but if my death protects him then so be it. We all die sooner or later."

 Frank squirmed at being lifted off the ground. Bob was the only one allowed to pick him up. He really didn't like this but if he died it wouldn't matter if he liked it or not.

"I'm just a Nightmare anyway."

"SIR!..."

Pete shouted, probably a little to loud for his own good, but who ever said Pete was smart?

"They _protected_ Mikey, Sir...they deserve a chance...don't you think?"

There was a loud screech and Gabriel was pushed hard dropping the Nightmare. He looked down and saw his son. He was in front of Frank and he was growling.

**_"Don't touch my Alpha!"_ **

Pete looked at Patrick...should they try to defuse this, of let Mikey face his father? Patrick shrugged, what could they really do? Gabriel wouldn't hurt Mikey...right? Gabriel looked down at his son. He had a feral look in his eyes that he has never seen.

**_"You will not touch either one!"_ **

Gerard lit up...Mikey was defending him too.

**"You cannot have both.**

 Gabriel looked at his son like he had never seen him before.

**_"The Fuck I can't I.am the crown Prince and if I choose two Alphas than you can fucking believe I get two Alphas!"_ **

Then he fainted. Frank moved forward from where he was sitting on the floor quickly to catch Mikey so he wouldn't hurt himself, holding him close and frowning that something might be wrong with him. Gerard scrambled to his feet and dashed over quickly, trying to not seem bothered by Gabriel's presence, and dropped to his knees next to Frank, one of his hands taking one of Mikey's gently, while he stroked his fingers through Mikey's hair with the other. Gabriel watched the two undercreatures caring for his son like no one ever had before.

"Frank, I think we should get Mikey cleaned up."

 Gerard said quietly, keeping his voice calm and low.

"Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea."

Frank nodded and looked down at the Omega. He shifted to try and stand up.

"Here, let me help."

Gerard stood before reaching down to help Frank to his feet with the passed out Omega in his arms.

**"Pete, Patrick, I want to converse with you."**

Pete swallowed nervously.

 "Yes Sir."

Patrick looked at Gabriel and wasn't sure what to think about this but nodded anyways. Gabriel led them away out into the hall.

**"Alright, you two talk to me. Tell me what you know."**

Pete looked at Patrick, hoping he would speak so he didn't have to.

"I don't think we really know much more than you do, Sir."

Patrick looked from Pete to Gabriel.

**"You two were suppose to be keeping an eye on him."**

"Just because we keep an eye on him doesn't mean he cooperates or tells us everything."

"Sir he...Mikey's Omega took us by surprise...he threw me."

**"I've never seen him react like that to anyone. What makes them so special?"**

"We aren't really sure honestly. He just...seems smitten with them. They've caught his interest somehow."

"We don't know Sir, I think they were nice to him, when everyone else at the party just wanted to get with him."

**"Smitten? So this can be broken off then correct?"**

"Somehow...I doubt it, Sir."

"His Omega has chosen them Sir, there's no changing that."

**"Well then perhaps if one of them did not exist...or both."**

Gabriel gave them a feral grin.

"Sir, I think that would destroy Mikey."

Patrick frowned.

"I think that would do more damage than good. But if you watch them, they get along to help Mikey, I don't think they like each other though. They may well do it themselves if they can't learn to like each other...or tolerate each other at least."

**"Nonsense, he would be fine, he would get over it."**

 Gabriel had made his mind up. He would get rid of one or both of them and then find someone better than his first choice to take their place.

**"He is a child still, he will learn."**

 He walked past the two demons and back into the room. He was bothered by the sight of his less naked son on the bed with both undercreatures. They were cooing to him and caressing him and Mikey was sleeping peacefully between them.

**"Well...undercreatures, it seems that my son has chosen you both, but this is only the beginning. There are some...trials that you must pass in order to be the chosen Alpha for him. I am sure you realized that he cannot choose you both."**

Frank looked up at Gabriel and frowned, yes he knew that Mikey couldn't choose both of them but he wasn't worried about that right now. He also didn't trust the way Gabriel had said that. Gerard looked up and swallowed.

"For Mikey, I'll go through whatever trials you set...Sir."

**"Good answer, now let the boy sleep. Pete and Patrick will see to him and you two return to your rooms. They are no longer sealed and you may move about as you please."**

Gerard looked down at the sleeping Omega, then over at Pete and Patrick as they approached the bed.

"You'll take care of him?"

Patrick nodded to the Incubus and smiled slightly. He and Pete always took care of Mikey. Mikey shivered as both Alpha's pulled away. He whined quietly. Patrick moved forward to replace Gerard where he'd been, shushing his whine. Pete took Frank's place.

"He'll be ok with us."

**"Come, let us discuss your potential _future_ with my son."**

Gerard swallowed and nodded...he had a feeling this wasn't going to be a "fun" talk. Frank glanced at Gerard and nodded with him, he'd follow and he'd listen but he was growing more skeptical of Gabriel's intentions here.

*

*

*

**"So the trials are not that difficult right? Surely the Prince of Hell is worth a little endurance."**

Gerard nodded as he looked down at the list of sadistic asshole trials.

"Of course he is Sir."

He mumbled. Gerard couldn't believe this shit...

  1. Steal the dragon's egg and cook it for a feast.
  2. Capture cherubim and make it denounce God.
  3. Swim in the acid lakes of Hades…



"Fuck."

Frank looked around Gerard at the list and skimmed down, spotting a couple that unnerved him.

  1. Survive a day in the Human world with your powers sealed.
  2. Find and kill the Fallen Angel that refuses to come to Hell…



He didn't like the sounds of any of these, Fallen Angels were not to be fucked with, they were supposed to become strong Demons, and neither were Dragons. These sounded like suicide missions if Frank was quite honest.

**"So , I will leave you to get ready for these tasks. I estimate that they will take you perhaps...a century or two, but that nothing, but a few weeks if you think about it."**

After the door closed, Gerard huffed out a breath. He looked at Frank.

"Is it just me, or is that asshole trying to kill us?"

"Oh he is absolutely trying to kill us."

"I thought so. So, what do we do?"

"No idea, what the hell can we do? If he's set on killing us..."

Frank sighed in frustration.

"Do you think Mikey knows about this?"

"I...you know I honestly doubt that he does."

Frank furrowed his brows and looked over at the Incubus.

"Well, don't you think he should?"

"Yeah, he probably should, but he passed out and after the shit he's been through needs the rest and we both know it."

"Psssssst."

Gerard frowned, looking around.

 "Did you hear that Frank?"

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck was that?"

Gerard shrugged.

"I don't know. Hey, is someone there?"

"I can help you."

"Who are you?"

"Just call me an interested party."

"...dude...you can either come out and quit being creepy or I'm going to go into the Shadows to kick your ass out of them."

"Aww man, you're no fun."

A shadow creature with horns appeared from the hall. Gerard frowned, one shadow dweller was bad enough, but two?! Frank glared, creatures that lived in the Shadows were a pain in the ass. Nightmares could manipulate the Shadows and go through them but they never lived in them. The things that did were not friendly and were part of the reason Frank had warned Gerard not to look around when he took him through them.

"Why do you want to help us?"

 Gerard said, his tone verging on cold.

"Let's just say...I have an investment in the young Prince... and I didn’t say I was going to help you slut."

Frank growled at the creature. "Your kind don't get involved with things out here."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong my dear Frankie. When our kind sees an opportunity to help our fellow brethren, we do what we can to help them achieve their goals and..."

 "Hold on right fucking there."

 A creature with green eyes and large claws came out.

"You are going to do no such thing. We are here to help our brother."

The creature slid up next to Gerard.

“This is the one that is going to win the prince's heart."

Gerard's eyes bugged out.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

Frank glared at Gerard in confusion and growled quietly.

"Fuck off you slime ball, our boy is getting into the Prince's pants first."

 "I don't fucking think so!"

 The two creatures started to growl at each other.

"Whoa, what the hell is going on here? Explain now!"

Gerard looked at Frank.

You don't know?"

"No, why the hell would I know?"

Frank glared back at Gerard and Gerard frowned.

"Ok, but then..."

He looked at the two creatures.

"What the FUCK, guys?"

The two growling creatures turned to Frank and Gerard.

 "WHAT!?"

"Who are you and what the fuck are you on about?"

Frank said, his patience thinning fast.

"I told you , we are interested parties from the Shadow realm in seeing you becoming the Prince's consort."

"Yeah, but _why_?"

The shadow creature turned to Gerard and scoffed.

"Well stupid, if a Nightmare becomes the Prince's consort, then it will elevate the Realm and all the creatures that come from it and we will no longer be thought of as weak and worthless."

The  shadow creature turned to the green one.

"This is your choice to lead your Realm to greatness? He can't even figure out why we are competing!"

 The Shadow creature began to laugh.

"Hey wait..." Gerard growled slightly.

"I get why you are interested in helping Frank...but why are _you_ trying to help _me_?"

Gerard looked at the green one. As far as he could tell he wasn’t from his realm, but then again he didn’t know all the creatures there. The creature looked at Gerard and shook his head.

"The same reason. Geeze you are stupid. We should have gone with Ray."

Gerard felt a headache coming on.

"You're not an Incubus...so why?"

"What does an Incubus have to do with this mess and who the fuck is Ray?"

Frank looked at them and back at Gerard.

"Ray's my best friend."

"Yeah and a lot smarter than you. He would have figured out how much we could benefit from the Prince and just fucked him by now."

Gerard frowned.

"Ray's not like that."

"A creature that lives for energy from sex? Nah, he's got a heart of gold."

The shadow creature laughed and threw an arm around Frank.

"Now this guy here, he is gonna make the Prince's head spin with his prowess in bed."

Frank shrugged the arm off and moved away from the creature.

"Don't fucking touch me."

"What's the problem brother? We are all rooting for you!"

"Don't call me brother either, I'm no brother of yours."

"We are all brothers hidden in the shadows."

"Pfffft yeah, no."

"What is your problem? This is the biggest thing that has ever happened to us! We could use it to our advantage and gain the titles that we deserve as demons!"

"What you fail to realize is that just because Nightmares can use the Shadows doesn't mean we like all the shit that lives in them."

 Frank glared hard at the creature.

"We are Demons before we are Shadow Dwellers."

"Oh, so you are too good for us now, is that what you are saying?"

The Shadow creature stepped right up to Frank in his personal space.

"Tread lightly Nightmare cause I can help you...or I can make things impossible for you."

"Not that I'm too good, just that I'm not fond of your kind or some of their methods and morals."

 Frank growled threateningly. The Shadow creature laughed.

"Oh look, he's gone soft like a fallen Angel."

Frank growled louder at the accusation.

 "There is a difference between being soft and not being an asshole without cause. The difference being if I were soft I'd have a problem destroying you from the inside out if you push any further, vermin."

"Ha, I'd like to see a weak willed creature like you try."

Gerard watched the argument rage on with curiosity, he could see why the Shadow Dwellers were interested in helping Frank, but he was still unclear why one of them was apparently cheering for _him_...it didn't make sense.

"Excuse me?"

Frank growled and pushed at the edges of the creatures psyche, only a warning but a strong one nonetheless. The Shadow creature gave a look of challenge to Frank and started to push back. Frank glared at the creature and focused in, pushing into the creatures fears. The creature wavered a bit, but then pressed forward probing Frank's mind. He smirked when he found something to latch onto.

"Oh...really...well that is interesting."

 He looked at the Incubus and smirked.

Gerard's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, I really would."

Frank growled again, he wasn't entirely sure what the creature thought it found but he sure as hell didn't want it outside of his head.

"Frank?..."

Gerard said, looking at the Nightmare with a frown.

"What's he talking about?"

The horned creature turned to Gerard.

"Did you enthrall the Nightmare?"

"No!...I just helped him get through a wall."

"You did more than that to him apparently."

"No, he fucking didn't. What the hell are you on about?"

Frank scrunched up his face in disgust.

"I saw what was in your head. I saw the potential."

Frank shook his head and growled.

 "Bullshit."

Gerard looked between the two.

"Can & _someone_ tell me what the _fuck_ you're talking about?"

**"Can someone tell _me_ what's going on here?"**

Gerard looked over at Gabriel who was stood in the doorway.

"Uh...we received unexpected visitors Sir."

He pointed to the creatures who he was about done with at this point.

**"Fans of yours?"**

"Something like that, apparently."

Frank said through gritted teeth.

**"Well then they can accompany you as your companions on your journey."**

"WHAT? No!..."

 Gerard cried out before he could stop himself. His eyes went wide as soon as he realized that he'd just shouted at the Devil.

"I mean...there's no need Sir...we don't need companions."

He hoped Gabriel didn't skin him for his outburst.

"No, we really don't."

Frank glared at the stupid creatures.

**"Oh, but I think you do."**

Gabriel lifted his hand and pointed his finger at bother creatures, there was a green glow that surrounded them and then moved to Frank and Gerard.

**"There, now you a geased to them."**

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Frank groaned under his breath. Gerard felt that maybe a skinning would've been easier.

**"Now...are we done here?"**

Gerard nodded.

"Yes Sir, as far as _I'm_ concerned we are...Frank?"

 He looked at the Nightmare with a raised brow.

"Yes, sir."

Frank glared at the floor for lack of anywhere else to glare without getting himself in shit.

"Father?"

Mikey walked in and saw everyone.

 "What's going on?"

**"Michael, should you be up?"**

 "I am fine. Gee, Frankie, everything okay?"

Frank didn't say anything, he wouldn't lie to Mikey but he wasn't going to tell him either.

"Everything's good Mikey...we're just getting ready to start the trials."

He knew he was already on thin and melting ice, but if Mikey was aware of the trials already, then there was no reason not to mention them...and if he wasn't, then Gerard was pretty sure the boy would not be happy and would be having more than a few words with his father.

"What trials?"

Frank looked up at Mikey.

"The...list of trials your father gave us..."

"Can I see the list?"

Gerard nodded, holding out the parchment.

"Of course Mikey."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow as his son looked at the list and frowned.

"Father, what is going on? None of my siblings had to do any of this when they..."

"Master, your spawn has arrived."

**"Ah good, well carry on."**

Gabriel disappeared in a puff of smoke & sulfur. Frank raised an eyebrow at Mikey.

"What do you mean, Mikey?"

"I mean that this...list is just a way to get you killed."

Gerard sighed dramatically, then chuckled.

"Yeah, and here was me thinking he'd welcome us with open arms."

"I more expected a direct approach to killing us at least. Not hiding behind some dumb list."

Frank rolled his eyes and looked at Gerard.

"This is my fault."

"How is this your fault?"

"I knew it was wrong to choose you and Gee in his eyes, but I couldn't..."

"Couldn't what Mikey?"

Gerard asked with a tip of his head, stepping a little closer.

"...couldn't choose between you."

"Do you...have to?"

"I...I'm supposed to and..."

 "Well this is all lovely, but if the trial is bullshit, than what are we supposed to do now?"

 "Yeah."

Mikey looked at the undercreatures that spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

"Gabie baby here did a little mojo on me and this fuckwad and now we have to hang out with your potential fuck buddies till...well who knows."

"There has got to be a way to get rid of them."

Frank frowned at them.

"Can _you_ do anything Mikey?"

"No...I exhausted my powers this morning when I..."

"When you what?"

"...when I sealed Gee's room so he wouldn't get in trouble for escaping."

"You're the one that did that?"

"That's why I could get through but also why I needed to be pulled. Mikey's seal wouldn't have been as strong as if Gabriel had put it back up but strong enough to keep me out without effort."

"Told you he liked him better."

"Fuck off, he went for our boy first."

"No, he just took pity on him."

 "Look you smoke filled blob..."

"SHUT UP YOU DICKS!..."

 "Do you know anyone who could break this, bond thing?"

"...the sooner we get rid of frick and frack, the better."

"Perhaps my uncle?"

Mikey paused for a moment.

"He wouldn't do it for free though."

"What would he want?"

"There is no telling with him...he is more...interesting then father."

"Um...interesting _how_?"

Frank wrinkled his nose.

"I feel like we might not want to know the answer to that."

"So..."

Mikey looked down at his feet kicking the red dust and rocks.

 "Are we going?"

"Well where is he?" .

"He actually lives where Gee does...well in his Realm."

Gerard grinned.

 "Nice...I might know him, though probably not to talk to."

"His name is Grant."

Gerard's grin turned into a frown.

"Yeah, I know him."

"Oh great."

"Wait..."

 The Shadow creature looked at Mikey.

 "You aren't talking about the bald sadistic fuck that destroyed the Sensus Realm...are you?"

The horned creature’s eyes went wide as Mikey nodded.

"Oh fuck this!"

Gerard chuckled.

 "Fucker, in case you forgot, we go...you go..."

 He nodded toward Frank before looking back at the other creatures.

 "And we're going."

Frank made a face but nodded.

"I'll ring my uncle and tell him to keep his pets alert for us."

Gerard frowned.

 "When you say pets...are we talking Hellhounds?"

Frank grinned at that. Hellhounds he could deal with.

"Among other pets yes. Uncle is a collector."

"Dragons?"

"A few."

Mikey pulled out his phone.

"Hi Uncle G. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind a visit?"

Mikey was silent for a moment, but he started to stammer a bit.

"Oh...I g-guess I could..."

Frank furrowed his brows.

"What's wrong?"

"O-Okay, see you soon."

 Mikey hung up and took a deep breath.

"Shall we?"

"What's going on Mikey? What did he say?"

Gerard placed his hand lightly on Mikey's arm.

"He just had a few requests, but we will worry about that when we get there."

 Mikey smiled brightly at the Nightmare.

Frank nodded and shifted his weight to the other foot uncomfortably.

"So I guess we should get going then, get this over with."

"I have enough magick to get us there, but not back. We would have to stay the night."

"You can't tell me there aren't Shadows there."

"There are, but _this_ asshat lives there, so do you want to chance it?"

"I didn't say we were staying in the Shadows. Shadow can go between Realms. How the hell do you think I get around?"

 Frank made a face.

"I sure as fuck don't walk everywhere."

"Ok, but can you take _all_ of us through?"

"I can take you and Mikey, but I'm not the only one that can manipulate Shadows here."

Frank glared at the creatures.

"They don't exactly need help travelling."

"True, ok, I guess we're sorted then...anyway, if Grant can separate us from SpongeBob and Squidward..."

He pointed to the unwanted creatures again.

"...then we can come back here, and they can fuck off to wherever they like.

"Great."

Mikey smiled.

 "So gather what you need and we can leave after lunch since he expects US for dinner."

"Well as long as we're not the dinner."

 Gerard said with a smirk. Mikey said nothing and Gerard's smirk dropped.

"I _was joking_!"

"I wasn't, but I think we are safe. He was at the party so he knows who you are...”

 He gave a look a the other two.

 "Hey man, you can't eat us! It will kill them!"

Mikey sighed.

"Yes true and uncle will not take the geas off till he gets what he wants after dinner."

"And _what_ is it he wants?"

" _That_ is an excellent question."

Frank watched Mikey, wondering what they were really walking into. He seemed to be the only one with no idea.

"I never know till I get there."

Mikey was hiding something, they could tell.

"Then I guess we're going straight to your uncle's, Mikey...unless there's anywhere else anyone needs to go?"

"Has anyone seen Pete and Patrick?"

"Not since they went out of the room with Gabriel to talk to him."

"Oh...so do you want to walk me back to my room then?"

Frank's smile got a little brighter.

"I'd love to."

"Yeah, we both will."

Gerard smiled wide.

"Uh...we have to go too."

The two undercreatures looked at each other.

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just don't talk, ok?"

Mikey was about to say something when Pete and Patrick rounded the corner.

"Hey I _told_ you they wouldn't have killed each other yet, Patty."

"You have entirely too much faith in them I think."

"They're _alive_ , aren't they?"

Mikey looked at his best friends and smiled.

 "Um...so I'm going to visit my uncle."\

Pete raised his eyebrows.

 "Really?...why would you want to go see _that_ asshole?"

"Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Father put a Geas on these two to make then do some stupid trial and try to kill them. Gee show them?"

Gerard handed the parchment to Patrick.

"Yeah, he said it should only take a couple centuries."

Patrick looked at it wide eyed.

"What...the <i>fuck </i>?"

"Yeah...I think number 14 is my favorite."

"The only one that looked remotely doable was...number 4 I think."

Gerard looked at Frank.

"Really?...you think either of us could survive a day with humans _without_ our powers?!...I'm not so sure."

"I think it says in the human world...not with humans. And it's one day, are you telling me you couldn't survive 24 hours without your powers?"

"I don't know...humans are dicks."

"Then you avoid them."

"True, but do you really think Gabriel is gonna make it that simple?"

Mikey couldn't stop laughing at the two of them. He wiped his eyes.

"Oh for Satan's sake guys stop, I am going to piss myself!"

Gerard looked at the boy with a smirk.

 "Well if you're into that..."

Mikey blushed and said nothing. Gerard raised an eyebrow, but didn't push further...for now.

"Well, on that note..."

Pete spoke loudly into the awkward pause.

 "Let's get you back to your room to get ready Mikey...yeah?"

"Please."

 Mikey was so embarrassed right now. Pete nodded, taking Mikey's hand. He looked at Gerard, Frank and the creatures.

"Laters."

The three walked away with Mikey’s head on Patrick’s shoulder and Pete soothing him as they both held him.

"Sooo, Shadow boy, shall we go or did you want to hang out with your other boyfriend?"

"You...have a death wish don't you."

Frank glared at the creature venomously.

"Well you can't kill me cause you will die."

"Doesn't mean I can't think about it."

Frank grumbled.

"Whatever."

The Shadow creature rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go so we can get this over with."

Frank motioned impatiently for the creature to go into the Shadows, and that he would follow.

"Well I guess that's our cue to leave too huh sex boy."

Gerard stepped right up into the creature's personal space. He had to look up a bit, but he wouldn't let it show how much that bothered him. He made his voice smooth as honey.

"Call me that again, and I'll make it so the only thing you're ever sexually attracted to for the rest of your miserable life, is porcupines..."

He grinned wide.

"That clear, Gollem?"

The creature grumbled muttering curses under his breath, but nodded. After that the two disappeared.


	8. Guess Who's Coming As Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey moved forward with Gerard. He stepped up to the huge doors and went to knock.
> 
>  *creeeeeaaak*
> 
> "I guess he knows were here."
> 
> "Cause that's not creepy at all."
> 
>  Frank wrinkled his nose at the door. Mikey walked in quietly away from Gerard.
> 
> "Welcome Nephew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this was going to be a long chapter, but again, I like to keep my title as Queen of Tease soooo....^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Grant was excited. It took a lot to get him to that state too, but the idea that the tasty morsel that was his nephew needed a favor from him brought great delight to his most sadistic thoughts. He always wanted a taste of the boy, but his brother and quid pro quo made that impossible, but the law of the land was that a favor must be repaid in anyway the giver wanted and Grant wanted him.

"Is you gonna humiliate him first Master?"

"Oh, I do believe he needs to see that I have that power."

 Grant stroked the head of one of his many hell hounds.

"Perhaps I shall give him to you my pet, would you like that?"

The hell hound just whined and Grant laughed.

 "Yes, you need a bitch right now. Then when you are done with him, I will take him."

Grant grinned evilly.

"Oh yes, this is going to be a night he will never forget."

* * *

"YOU WHAT!?"

Bob punched a wall hard. It crumbled under his strength.

"Frank this is by far the dumbest shit you have ever pulled in the history of your short ass life!"

"Wow...thanks Bob, cause I didn't already fucking see that. Thank you for being so enlightening."

 Frank growled at him. The shadow creature was huddled in the corner. The Nightmare was not kidding that his buddy was intimidating.

"And who the fuck are you?"

"R-R-R-R-Ryan."

"Oh so you do actually have a name."

 Frank glared it.

"Where was that when Gerard and I asked you who the hell you were?"

"Listen you transparent puff of smoke, if you get my friend killed, I will hunt you into your next life and the life after that."

Bob growled at the creature and then flopped on Frank's bed deflated.

 "Frankie..."

"Yeah, Bob, I know. I'm a fucking moron. You've made that abundantly clear."

Frank shook his head and rolled his eyes

Bob pulled Frank to him. On the outside Bob was one of the scariest Nightmares out there. There were legends about what he done to destroy the minds of most intelligent humans, but...when it came to his best friend...

 "I don't want to lose you."

Frank snuggled his face into Bob. When all else failed this was safe. His best friend was always there.

"You're not gonna fucking lose me."

"I better not cause you know I will drag that bald bastard back here by his ass hairs and singe them off one by one as I consume his very existence."

Bob knew who Mikey's uncle was and he hoped the price wasn't what he thought. Frank chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't doubt that you'd try."

"Um...can we go now?"

Bob growled at Ryan and he pulled back into the shadows more till he was just two eyes.

"You will go when I am done with my Frankie."

Frank chuckled and hugged Bob tight, content to not move.

Ryan was confused. How did these two end up being such good friends? What power did Frank have that he could tame a beast like Bob and catch the eye of the Prince? If he survived this, he would definitely be taking notes. 

* * *

"Geeze Gee, when you go, you go all the way don't you? Fucking with the Prince of Darkness, messing with his kid, pissing off the devil population, AND needing a favor from one of the most sadistic fucks in our Realm that also happens to be related to the Prince...which I will admit I did not know."

Ray flopped onto Gerard's bed.

"Plus, what is with this guy?"

"I have a name you know."

Ray stalked over and grabbed the guy’s broken horn that may or may not have been an accident.

 "I don't give a fuck who you are, I give a fuck about you endangering the life of my brother."

Gerard laughed, shaking his head fondly.

"Ray, Ray, Ray...you wonderfully protective fro. This..."

 He pointed to the creature with a smirk.

 "...is Esmeralda...at least that's what I'm calling him right now, cause he's not seen fit to introduce himself at all...very rude."

"Fuck you, My name is Brendon!"

"Esmeralda suits you better."

Brendon growled.

"So _Esmeralda_...you're not gonna get me hurt, right?"

"What you can't take care of yourself? Are you too delicate?"

"Honey, I may look like a pretty china doll, but I could knock _you_ on your ass."

"Whatever."

"Can we get back to this situation please. Gee, how are you gonna handle Grant?"

Gerard sighed, frowning slightly.

 "Not sure...that asshat is one of just two creatures I've met that my charms don't work on...the other being Gabriel. I guess that makes sense though. I suppose I'll have to wait and see what he wants."

"As long as he doesn't want you."

Brendon watched as the two incubus hugged. He thought they were cut throat creatures, but here they were showing a softer side. Maybe this was what the Prince saw. On this journey, he would be paying more attention for sure.

* * *

"Hell Hounds...fucking hell hounds!"

 Mikey was face first on his bed as Pete and Patrick surrounded him.

"I'm going to be humiliated because of my dad."

Pete shook his head.

"Yeah, I mean I know he's your dad and all, but sometimes he a real dick."

Patrick rolled his eyes in response.

 "Sometimes?"

"Do...do you think I should tell him...like that I am going?"

"I...don't know. He will not be happy about you trying to break this and going to Grant is probably going to piss him off even more."

"You're right, I better not."

 Mikey rolled and buried his face in Patrick's chest.

 "Do you think Frankie will leave me after this?"

Honestly Mikey was not worried about the incubus. He probably saw worse things in his lifetime, but Nightmares were not sexual creatures.

"Well...he seems to actually care about you."

Patrick hugged Mikey tight and rested his face on the top of the Devil's head.

"But people have been known to surprise me before. I don't think he will, he's a Nightmare, he's probably seen some shit, but this may be beyond even him."

Mikey whimpered and turned to Pete.

 "Pete, what do you think?"

"I think both of those boys were brave enough to come into Gabriel's house, despite neither of their species being exactly in favor...they both had the guts and the heart to take on that asshole Devil to rescue you, and now they are willing to face your uncle...I don't see either one of them running away...do you?"

"I hope not."

Mikey sighed and snuggled in more.

 "Stay with me while I take a nap?"

"Of course Mikey, where else would we go?"

"You too Trick?"

"Of course, Mikey."

Mikey sighed and relaxed between his two best friend, pushing aside what tonight may bring.

*

*

*

 "Fuck!" Mikey nearly collapsed when they arrived at the front doors of his uncle’s domain. Five was so much harder then three for sure when it came to exhausting his powers. Gerard grabbed for the young Prince, catching him as he wobbled.

"You ok Mikey?"

"Just a little out of breath."

Gerard smiled softly, slipping his arm around Mikey's waist.

"Here, lean on me."

Mikey smiled gratefully.

 "Thanks Gee."

"Oh man look at him, aren't you worried about that?"

Ryan looked at Frank Frank had to resist the strong urge to kick the creature in the head and sighed heavily.

"No, I'm not, now shut up and let's go."

Mikey moved forward with Gerard. He stepped up to the huge doors and went to knock.

 *creeeeeaaak*

"I guess he knows were here."

"Cause that's not creepy at all."

 Frank wrinkled his nose at the door. Mikey walked in quietly away from Gerard.

"Welcome Nephew."

A dark almost indigo man was on the top of the grand staircase.

 "Good evening uncle. Thank you for hosting my friends and I."

Gerard shuddered slightly in the Devil's presence. He'd never wanted to be a Nightmare for even a second of his life before, but it occurred to him that the ability to disappear into the Shadows would actually be quite welcome right now. Frank looked at the Devil and he didn't feel any better about this than he did when he had to deal with Gabriel.

"Yes...your...friends."

Gerard swallowed nervously; he didn't like how Grant said that. Frank looked from Gerard to Mikey, something was not right here.

"Of course I have made full accommodations for them and...you dear nephew."

 "Thank you uncle, but we shalt be staying..."

 "Oh but you must...I insist."

Mikey swallowed hard. Being a Devil made him powerful enough, but being part incubus...

 "Of course uncle, we would be honored to have you host us."

Gerard frowned slightly...he'd recognize the subtle change in the air. No one else would actually catch it except another Incubus, but it would affect whoever it was directed at. How could he have never realized? This meant trouble.

"Uncle, I would like you to meet Incubus Gerard and Nightmare Frank. Also um...Sorry I didn’t..."

“It's quite alright my Prince. I am Horned Demon Brendon."

 "And I am Smog Demon Ryan."

"Yes..."

 Gerard muttered.

"But _they_ aren't exactly friends."

Frank snickered quietly at Gerard's comment and nodded in agreement.

"They are the reason we have come Uncle. Father geased them to my suitors."

 "For what purpose?"

"I'd say to fuck with us..."

Gerard growled.

"But that's just my opinion."

"For his own amusement more than anything."

"Actually uncle it was because he disapproved of my choices. He had his own agenda."

 Mikey shivered at the now deceased Devil.

"Yeah, and that choice was a slimy asshole."

"I don’t see why my brother in law would not like to have another Incubus in the family."

Frank wrinkled his nose at that. Of course this guy would like Gerard. Mikey rolled his eyes. He knew why his father didn't like his uncle. He moved to Frank and pressed against him slightly.

 "I don't think it is up to him either way."

" _He_ seems to think it is."

 Gerard huffed, moving closer to Mikey's other side. Frank put his arm around Mikey and let him lean into him.

Grant raises an eyebrow to this movement. It made him take on a feral grin. This evening is going to be fun.

"Well then let's show you to your rooms and then we can eat and...discuss… payment."

Gerard frowned...that _really_ didn't sound good.

Mikey let himself be led up the stairs. He was not surprised to have himself veered off towards where his uncle's bedroom was and the others towards the guest wing. Gerard wasn't surprised either, but he was definitely less than happy. Frank grumbled quietly but didn't protest any further. As Mikey is led away by Grant, he looks back at his two suitors and gives a small whimper. This makes Grant very excited. He leans in and whispers something to Mikey and then boldly licks up the side of his neck while his hand trails down to his ass. Frank growled seeing what Mikey's uncle did to him, Mikey did not look ok with it at all.

"Get your hands off of him. Now."

Grant stopped and Mikey stilled. He turned and looked at the shorter then he creature.

"Do you have something to say to me Nightmare?"

Gerard looked back at that moment. He growled and pulled away from the creature who was leading him

"Yeah, I do. He doesn't want you touching him, if you don't see that you're stupid. Get your hands off of him. He's not _your_ Omega."

Grant's nostril flared.

"He is not your Omega either tiny Alpha and you will do to learn how to respect one that is over you."

He then turned to the Incubus.

"And you are so far beneath me that you will address me as Sir."

"Like fuck I will!"

Gerard growled.

"You have yet to earn that respect. I may not be his Alpha but neither are you so if he doesn't want you near him then you don't get to touch him."

"And who is going to stop me?"

Frank growled viscously.

" _We_ are!"

Gerard hissed. Grant laughed and it was sinister sounding and echoed throughout the hallway. The other two creatures stood frozen.

"Well Nephew, It seems that I have been challenged."

 Mikey just stood there in shock. Gerard moved forward, baring his fangs. Grant stood there daring him to do something. Frank growled low in his throat, glaring at him and trying to judge how best to take this on. Their attempts with the last Devil seemed all but useless. This one was stronger. They needed to try something else.

_"Please, stop all of you."_

Gerard froze, turning his eyes to the young Prince. Frank frowned at Mikey but stopped. What the hell was he thinking? Mikey started to tremble. Too many Alphas in the room throwing off so much pheromones. Gerard took a breath and noticed how thick the air was with Alpha scent. He purposely put out a neutralizing scent to help calm the situation. He looked at Mikey and offered an apologetic smile. Frank looked at Mikey, he frowned and calmed himself down. The last thing they needed was Mikey getting caught in the middle of this, especially when they were trying to protect him. Grant grabbed Mikey to hold him steady.

 "It seems we have exhausted our poor Omega. Come let us get you to rest before dinner."

 Grant, much calmer now led Mikey down the hall to one of the rooms. He waved his hand and the door opened.

 "Thank you uncle, I will see you all at dinner."

 Mikey trudged in and then the doors closed.

"Now what?"

Frank looked at Gerard.

"Now I guess we go see our rooms."

 Gerard said with little enthusiasm. Gerard turned to the goon who'd been practically dragging him to the guest rooms before, he only realized now that it was a Vampire.

"Well? You just gonna stand there, Fang, or are you gonna lead the way?"

 He said with a smirk, cocking one hip out sassily.

"Mmmm well as much as I would love to watch your ass, I am sure you would enjoy mine in your view."

"Fang, you couldn't handle my ass...so, after you."

"So be it."

The vampire wiggled his ass as he led Gerard to his room. Frank shook his head and followed, unsure of where he was actually supposed to be going. Gerard scoffed.

 "You call that an ass?...Frank's is better."

The vampire wasn't sure who the incubus was talking to. Hr stopped and opened the door.

"Here you are boys”

"What?!...we're not sharing!"

"You have got to be kidding me."

Frank glared at the vampire.

"Orders...although..."

 The vampire slinked up to Gerard.

"...you could room with me."

"I'll pass. I don't do coffin-bunnies."

The vampire pouted.

"Well then enjoy your room boys."

He flipped them off and went to guide the other two demons to their room.

"Hey!..."

Gerard grabbed the blood sucker by the arm.

"Don't take them too far, they're joined to us."

"Oh? So if I accidentally hurt him...I'll hurt you?"

The vampire leered with this new information.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you."

Frank gave him a threatening glance.

"You don't scare me Nightmare. You are just a puff of smoke to us vampires."

"Listen fangboy..."

 Gerard hissed.

"I may not like Ren and Stimpy here..."

 He nodded toward the two creatures that he and Frank were joined to.

"But I like me, so you even _think_ of hurting them, and I'll make you fall in love with the first four legged bitch you see...got it?"

Frank chuckled to himself and grinned at Gerard. He kind of liked that idea honestly.

"Oh I see. You don't want me to join your little harem."

 The vampire flipped them off.

"Absolutely not."

"I'd rather fuck a tree frog!"

The vampire grabbed the other two demons and pushed them to the next door.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

 He tossed them in and smirked at the Incubus and Nightmare as he snapped his fingers and the door clicked shut.

"Sweet dreams darlings."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Gerard rolled his eyes.

 "I really hate Vampires."

"There are very few of them that are tolerable."

"Few?...I've never met _one_."

 "Not all of us have the luxury of avoiding such _lowly_ creatures."

Frank rolled his eyes.

"So I've met a few that weren't total parasite dickbags."

"Lucky you..."

Gerard said dryly before turning to scan the room.

"Fuck!...one bed..."

He looked at Frank.

"Go for it."

Frank moved away from him. He preferred curling up in a small space anyway. He saw a comfy looking chair and could steal one of the blankets from the bed if he really wanted to. Gerard raised an eyebrow. "Really?...you're not gonna fight me on this...you don't want the bed?"

"Not worth the effort."

"Well ok then."

Gerard took off his jacket, then unbuttoned his pants. Frank curled up in the chair and tucked his legs as close to himself as he could manage, leaning against the arm of the chair and resting his chin on his knees. Gerard kicked off his shoes then stripped off his skin tight leather pants, leaving himself naked. Frank snuggled down into the chair and wrinkled his nose at the Incubus. Of course he slept naked, what else was Frank expecting. He rolled his eyes and then closed them, letting his mind wander to the edges of the Shadows a bit; just poking around to see what it was like right here.

*

*

*

*BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG BONG*

A loud noise reverberated throughout the room.

*DINNER IS BEING SERVED IN THE MAIN HALL NOW*

Gerard groaned with annoyance and sat up.

 "Fuck!...I was having a good dream too."

Frank jumped awake and rubbed at his eyes.

 "What in the fuck was that and why?"

Gerard stood up from the bed and stretched.

"Dinner."

He grabbed his pants and shimmied back into them. Frank groaned as he untucked his legs and stretched the kinks out of his joints. He could hear the pops and cracks. He was comfy like that but that didn't mean his body appreciated it. Gerard didn't bother with his jacket, he was more comfortable without it anyway. Actually, if it was up to him, he'd probably go naked 24/7...he just didn't think everyone else would survive 24/7 boners. Frank ran a hand through his hair to make sure it wasn't sticking up weird and headed for the door.

"Guys, you up yet?"

There was a timid knock on the door.

"Yeah, we're up Mikey..."

 Gerard said as he walked to Frank's side.

 "Can you open the door?...there's no handle on this side."

Mikey pushed the door open.

 "Are you alright? Did you have a good rest?"

"Yeah."

Frank nodded and gave him a small smile. Gerard nodded too.

 "Yeah, I had a really good dream."

"Careful with your dreams here, they turn them against you."

 Mikey sat on a chair.

 "I am not looking forward to this."

Frank raised an eyebrow.

 "Sometimes I'm really glad I don't dream."

"You don't?..."

Gerard asked with a tip of his head.

"That must be very dull."

"I make dreams, why would I dream. That's just redundant. And no, it's peaceful."

"Well shall we get this over with?"

Gerard groaned.

"If we must."

"Sooner it's over the sooner we can leave."

"True. And the sooner we can leave, the sooner we can get far away from Yogi and Booboo."

"Where are they anyway?"

"Next door. Well that's where Fang put them anyway."

"Next door? There is no one next door. The room is empty."

Gerard frowned. "Then where the fuck are they?"

"What the fuck...they can't be far, can they?"

"I don't think so...how far does a geas stretch anyway?"

"I'm not sure." Frank frowned and looked at Mikey.

"Maybe they went to dinner already."

Mikey walked to the door.

 "Come on, we don't want to be late and upset my uncle."

"Oh no, wouldn't want to do _that_."

"No, not at _all_."

Mikey rolled his eyes and led them out the door letting it close behind him.


	9. A Nose By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You really are a pig, Grant...you know that?"
> 
> "Am I now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well things are starting to get exciting huh? What mischief is Grant going to get up to with poor Mikey and can Gerard and Frank do anything to stop it or will they end up victims of Grant's twisted mind as well? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title partially taken from Romeo and Juliet.

"Ah that was a lovely feast. Now to the dessert."

Grant had been looking at his nephew the whole meal with hungry eyes. No one had seen the two other demon's that came with them.

 "So dear nephew are you ready to...feed us?"

 Mikey gulped.

 "Yes uncle."

Gerard frowned.

"Mikey?...what's he talking about?"

Frank frowned and tilted his head in confusion.

Mikey rose from his seat and went to stand next to his uncle. Grant lifted a hand and ran it down Mikey's back to squeeze his ass. Frank growled and glared at Grant. Gerard bared his fangs, rising from his chair.

"What the fuck?!"

"Told you already to keep your hands off of him."

Frank warned and growled again.

"But Michael already agreed, didn't you Michael?"

 Mikey just looked at the floor.

"What?!"

Frank looked at Mikey.

"I want you and Gee to be free."

Frank shook his head.

"That's not right."

"I'll do what I have to do."

"We can take care of ourselves, Mikey, don't..."

Frank frowned and a quiet growl slipped out. He didn't know what to do. Gerard shook his head.

"Mikey, you don't have to do this...we'll find another way."

"Oh? And what do you think you have that would interest me fledgling."

Compared to Grant Gerard was still a toddler. Gerard swallowed.

"Me?"

He never met anyone that he would sacrifice _anything_ for, until he met Mikey. Grant just laughed. He knew that Incubuses are inherently selfish.

"What?...what're you laughing at, I'm serious."

Frank looked at Gerard, wondering what the hell his plan was but he was against Grant touching Mikey so whatever his idea was it worked for Frank.

"Well...if you can come up with something more entertaining than watching Michael getting mounted by one of my pets, I am all ears."

Gerard's eyes widened as they flicked to the Hellhounds...he couldn't let that happen. He swallowed again.

 "Me and...and whoever you choose."

"Whoever? Are you sure you want to give me that choice?"

Grant leered.

"Not really, but if it keeps your hands and...whatever, away from Mikey..."

Gerard trailed off and Frank frowned as he watched Grant's face, you could almost see the gears turning in his head and Frank was certain that was anything but a good thing Grant looked back and forth between the people at the table as well as at the many creatures surrounding them. He wanted to make this moment count. He noticed that the Nightmare was giving him a face and that made him smirk.

 "Fine, then him."

Frank's eyes went wide and he felt like he wanted to be sick. He wanted them to do _what_!?

"What the fuck...FRANK?!"

"You said anyone."

Frank glared at Gerard, absolutely livid that he'd somehow managed to drag him into this. Gerard gave him an apologetic look.

"Don't blame me Frank, I didn't know he'd pick you. Besides, it's for Mikey...wouldn't _you_ do anything for Mikey?"

Frank grumbled and glared harder.

 "Yeah I would, but you....."

 Frank shuddered in disgust. This was ridiculous.

"I'm no happier about this than you Frank, but for Mikey..."

 Gerard let the sentence hang in the air.

Frank didn't move, he looked at Mikey and he couldn't let anything happen to him. He growled to himself. "Fine, for Mikey because I can't let him pay for us."

Gerard nodded, then looked over at Grant.

"We'll...do it. What _exactly_ do you want us to do?"

Grant have his most feral grin yet.

"I want you to Fuck him."

Frank growled and looked at Gerard. No. He was not okay with that. Not even a little bit. Gerard raised an eyebrow, he sensed there was more.

"Where?"

"You can use my theater. Of course we have to change out the rug for a bed since Michael is no longer performing with my pet...unless the Nightmare would rather get fucked like an animal."

Frank glared at Grant.

"Not a chance."

"Well, it's either you two or..."

Grant called one of his Hell Hounds over. The two headed beast trotted over and Grant pet it murmuring to it. It looked at Mikey and growled.

"NO!..."

Gerard exclaimed loudly, before dropping his voice to a low, teeth grinding growl when the Hell Hound looked at him like he was lunch.

"We'll do it...right Frank?"

Frank gritted his teeth together and nodded.

Gerard looked at Grant with a snarl.

"Happy?"

"Immensely. I think we will have dessert served in there "

"Whatever, I'm not sure if any of us will have an appetite anymore... "

Grant rose and placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

 "And just in case your show isn't enough we still have Michael as a back up."

Frank wrinkled his nose in disgust and glared at the ground, Gerard however didn't seem to know when to keep his mouth shut.

"You really are a pig, Grant...you know that?"

"Am I now?"

Grant smiled and waved his hand. To Mikey’s horror Gerard gained a snout and not just a normal one, but one that was hideously deformed. Gerard's hand shot up to his face and his eyes went wide. It felt...abnormal.

 "What the...why you little..."

He folded his arms across his chest.

"Eh...I can make it work."

"Can you now? Want more?"

"Uh, no thanks, I'll pass."

"Would you like a new attachment Nightmare?"

"Um, no thank you. I'm fine like this."

 Frank frowned and stepped back away from Grant.

"Well then, do you need time to get ready?"

"I'd rather get it over with."

"Well then, let's make our way to the theater shall we."

 Grant began to lead Mikey forward. Gerard followed quickly behind.

"I thought you said you could handle it and make it work."

"I can, but that doesn't mean I _want_ to."

"Let's see how you do in the show. "

Gerard raised an eyebrow.

 "By the way, how many are we doing this _show_ for exactly?"

"Oh just a few close and interested parties."

Frank frowned, this just kept getting better. He glared at Gerard again for getting him dragged into this.

"Interested parties?"

They made their way to a grand black door taller then them all.

"Gentlemen, you can use the side entrance over there to move to the back of the stage. My pet will show you where."

 The same vampire reappeared. He took one look at Gerard and busted out laughing.

"Fuck you Deirdre."

Gerard growled.

"Nope, not anymore. There is nothing even remotely interesting about you anymore that I would want to fuck."

"What a relief _that_ is."

 Gerard said with an exaggerated sigh. Frank snickered and shook his head.

"Right now honey that Nightmare looks more desirable than you. I'll bet your magick doesn't even work anymore."

" _That_ Nightmare? You know...I've half a mind to rip your tongue out of your skull."

The vampire bared his fangs.

"Try it Shadow boy."

Gerard took a breath, then sent a particular suggestion in the Vampire's direction. It was laced with the desire to fuck the nearest wall. The vampire looked at the determination on the incubus's face and then sniffed the air and threw his head back laughing loudly.

"I knew it!"

Gerard frowned, swallowing down the need to just rip the Vampire to pieces where he stood. The vampire danced and gloated with glee and venom.

"I bet he was hoping to use Magick to make you desire him and put on a good show, but now...I mean who would fuck a pig like that."

Gerard glanced at Frank, then looked down at the ground, insecurity taking him over. Frank looked over at Gerard and glared at the nasty creature harder. Gerard looked honestly upset by the comment.

"I believe you were given orders, not the freedom to treat us poorly. I suggest you get a move on."

The vampire bared his fangs in a grin.

"Sure, right this way."

 The vampire sauntered forward and opened the door. Gerard sighed and followed with his head down. As Frank was passing by the vampire leaned in and whispered.

 "Maybe you should fuck him instead, then you can make his squeal like the pig he is."

He laughed and shut the door locking it.

"I honestly think he'd be better...tolerable perhaps...without his tongue."

Frank growled, glaring at the door. Gerard just hummed slightly in agreement, eyes still on the floor...without his looks or his powers, what the fuck use was he anymore? Frank looked at Gerard and frowned.

"You okay?"

Gerard shrugged.

"Peachy, thanks."

Frank furrowed his brows and watched Gerard for a minute.

 "Sure you are."

Gerard sighed and looked up at Frank through his hair.

"Please don't pretend that you care how I feel Frank..."

His voice cracked slightly and he coughed to cover it.

“I don't need false sympathy."

"Actually you looked upset and I'm not a heartless asshole."

Frank glared, he didn't care who or what Gerard was that Vampire was out of line and dealt a low blow. "Wasn't pretending but if you'd rather I pretend to be a dick then fine. I don't care, it's not like you're ever real nice. Let's get this over with and get the hell out of here."

Gerard swallowed and looked down.

"Frank?...I'm...I'm not ok. I just...I'm not used to anyone except Ray even noticing if I'm not...let alone bothering to ask. So thank you, and...I'm sorry."

Frank nodded.

 "It's alright, just next time don't assume I'm not actually trying to see if you're okay. I may not like you but I do realize that despite the show you put on...there is probably, actually a heart somewhere in your chest." 

Frank shrugged and looked at him.

"Of the little I know about your kind, I do know you do feel."

Gerard closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall he was currently leaning on.

"It would be easier if we didn't, but yeah, we feel..."

He opened his eyes again and looked at Frank.

"Was he right though?...am I too ugly for anyone to want me now?"

Frank shook his head.

"No, _he's_ just an asshole but it's also not unfixable if it bothers you. Though I'm sure Grant would prefer you thought it was."

"It's not?..."

Gerard sighed with relief.

"So I can get my nose back?... good!...I like my nose."

"Yeah, you should be able to get it back."

Gerard smiled genuinely at Frank.

"Thank you, I know I'm not the easiest person to be around sometimes, and I honestly wouldn't have blamed you if you just laughed at this..."

Frank nodded and looked at the curtain. He still didn't like this and he still didn't want Gerard anywhere near him. He wanted to ensure Mikey's safety though, so he knew he had to cooperate. Gerard couldn't use his power to make it any easier so he'd just have to deal with it. Gerard saw the nerves in the way Frank stood, he crossed to his side.

 "You've, you've done this before...right?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'this'."

"Um...bottomed?"

Frank looked up at him and shrugged.

"Once or twice. Not generally a fan of it though."

Gerard nodded in understanding.

"I'm...I'm sorry I got you into this, it wasn't my intention."

"Not your fault Mikey's uncle is almost as much of an asshat as his father."

"True, but I'm still sorry."

Frank shrugged, and looked back at the curtain.

"Just remember, you hurt me...I do bite and I bite hard."

Gerard chuckled quietly.

"I'll remember that. Do you want me to...I mean do you want to prep yourself first?"

"I'll be fine."

 Frank made a face, he didn't care one way or the other. He wanted this over and done with.

"If you're sure..."

 Gerard moved over to the heavy, blood red velvet curtain and pulled back the edge a little to peep out. He dropped the curtain again immediately, turning his paler than usual face toward Frank.

 "Fuck!"

He breathed out shakily. Frank arched an eyebrow at him.

 "What?"

Gerard swallowed.

"Half of Hell is out there...look."

"What!?"

 Frank moved to look out.

"For fuck sakes."

Gerard nodded, nervously bringing a hand up to cover his snout.

"I'm all for voyeurism, but this is a bit much."

Frank looked back at him and frowned. He reached up and pulled his hand away.

"You'll be fine. Ignore them and focus on not hurting me and getting bit. Good enough motivation?"

"I...I guess. I'll try really hard not to hurt you Frank...I don't actually want to hurt you..."

 Gerard smiled slightly.

"You're not like what I expected, you're actually ok."

Frank raised an eyebrow.

 "What the hell did you expect?"

Gerard shrugged, looking down.

"I don't know really...I'd been told so many stories about Nightmares and how mean and evil they were...I guess I took for granted that the stories were all true, and that all Nightmares were like that. Sorry."

"You do realize how old those stories are? And how shitty we've been treated since?"

Frank tilted his head.

 "Your kind don't exactly have the greatest reputation either."

"I know, but there's less than a thousand of us left now, since your kind..."

 Gerard sighed, dropping his shoulders and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to fight about this anymore...neither of our races are innocent."

"No, they aren't."

 Frank sighed and looked at the Incubus.

"I'm not necessarily sorry for what's been done to some of your kind. A lot of them are assholes, and I can say that from experience not just what I've been told. But I am sorry that you've been convinced that all Nightmares do shit like that, and I will never do that to you if you don't give me a damn good reason to."

Gerard looked up with a half smile.

"I won't give you reason...and if I get my powers back, I'll never use them on you...unless you give me a reason to...deal?"

 He held out his hand toward the Nightmare. Frank nodded and took Gerard's hand, shaking it firmly.

"Sounds good to me. Deal."

Gerard smiled a little wider then looked at the curtain again.

"I...I guess it's time?"

"Guess so."

"Do you think someone will announce us, or do we just go out?"

"I have no idea."

"So are you two...what the fuck?!"

One of Grant's soldiers comes through the curtain and gets one look at Gerard and starts to crack up.

"Are you kidding me? This is what we are all waiting for? A Nightmare and a pig to fuck?"

Gerard dropped his eyes to the floor, his hair falling into his face.

Frank looked at Gerard and glared at the soldier.

"I'd advise you to shut the fuck up and do whatever you came back here to do without the commentary."

Frank growled.

"Well I came back here to make sure you were all ready, but..."

He snickered and left through the curtain.

 "Man, you should see this ugly fucker. I don't think I could get it up watching him fuck anything!"

Gerard whimpered quietly.

"I can't go out there."

Frank turned around and looked at Gerard.

"Yes you can, Gerard, you'll be okay. They don't fucking matter, this is about Mikey."

Gerard looked up, determination flashing in his eyes.

"You're right!...for Mikey..."

He took a breath and grabbed the edge of the curtain.

"Show time."

He pulled back the curtain to reveal them to the hundred or so denizens of the underworld. Mikey sat with Grant in his box at the center of the 1st tier of the theater. He saw Frank and Gerard standing on the stage with the bed behind them. They looked small and fragile. He heard whispering all around them and then quiet laughter. Frank stayed close to Gerard, for his comfort or Gerard's he wasn't sure but there were a lot of people, from the quiet laughs and murmurs he'd wager they were no better than Grant or the Vampire.

Mikey wanted to slap them all. He growled low. How dare they make fun of his Alpha. Normally, Gerard wouldn't have had a problem with performing in front of these assholes, but right now, he wasn't even sure he could get it up.

"Frank..."

“What.”

"I...think I might have a problem."

Frank looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Gerard felt his cheeks heat up.

"I’ve gone soft. I can’t get it up.”


	10. The Power of Obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"Get him under control!"**
> 
> Gerard looked from Grant to Mikey, then back.
> 
> "Us?"
> 
> **"He's your Omega, you deal with him!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter is a bit of a turning point for our favorite triangle. Will Gerard and Frank find that they can handle Mikey at all or will it all fall apart in the end? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Shit...umm....."

Frank frowned and whispered back.

"Well...how are we going to fix that. I'm not an Incubus...the most I can do is give you a good dream or daydream I guess."

Gerard frowned slightly.

"You could um...top me?"

He suggested weakly.

"I...you sure?"

Frank looked at him uncertainly. Gerard nodded shakily.

"I've never bottomed before, but it's for Mikey...right?"

Frank looked at Gerard wide eyed but still spoke quiet enough that only Gerard could hear him.

"You've never...oh for fuck sakes...seriously?!"

Gerard looked down.

"No, never."

Frank smacked his palm to his face. He'd have thought an Incubus would've at least once in however many hundred years he's been around.

"Alright...well..."

The crowed is starting to get rowdy and Mikey is growling loud enough for Grant to hear. He looks at his nephew and sees that the tension in his body is pronounced. Suddenly Mikey stood up.

"Michael, what is wrong."

He said nothing, but then leaped from the balcony to the floor and ran to the stage. Gerard heard shouts from the audience and turned to look, just as the young Prince reached the stage.

"Mikey?...what are you doing?"

Frank furrowed his brows and watched Mikey as he moved toward them.

_"You don't have to do this. I won't let him make you."_

"Mikey...if we don't he'll force you to..."

Frank shook his head and shuddered.

"We can handle this Mikey, we don't want you getting hurt."

**_"THIS IS HURTING ME! WATCHING THE TWO OF YOU LIKE THIS! "_ **

The whole room fell silent. Frank looked at Gerard and gave him a 'well what the fuck do we do now?' look. Gerard ignored him and stepped closer to Mikey.

"Mikey, we're ok."

**_"I'M NOT!"_ **

Frank looked at Gerard and then at Mikey.

"Mikey, shhhh, it'll be alright."

He reached out to him, trying to comfort him and calm him down. Mikey let out an insane roar as his eyes turned black. He grabbed the curtain nearest him and ripped it off the massive bar. Everyone in the room started to panic and leave. Gerard's eyes went wide, he really didn't know what to do...if he had his powers I could maybe do something, but like this? Grant watched what was unfolding with a careful eye. He knew what he was demanding was unnecessary since he had disposed of those other two wretched demons already. It was interesting the kind of hold that the Prince has on these two very different creatures and in turn what they were willing to do for him. He continued to watch his nephew destroy his theatre, letting out a beast that he didn't even know existed.

"Mikey please, you need to calm down... _please_ Mikey."

Gerard tried, ducking as one of the theatre's chairs flew over his head. Frank warily moved away from anything that looked like it might hurt.

"Mikey, nothing is happening, okay? We're both fine and so are you. Please calm down for us."

**"SILENCE!"**

Grant voice thundered through the room. Mikey saw that only he was still present...other than the bodies that didn't escape his carnage...including a random vampire. Gerard instinctively moved to Mikey...whether to protect the boy, or to be protected by him, he wasn't sure. Frank saw the Vampire and smiled a little, before glaring up at Grant.

**"Get him under control!"**

Gerard looked from Grant to Mikey, then back.

"Us?"

**"He's your Omega, you deal with him!"**

Grant moved to leave the room. Gerard looked at Frank.

"Any ideas?"

Frank looked at Mikey, unsure of what exactly to do with him.

"We've tried being gentle with him and he doesn't fucking respond to that..."

He looked up at Gerard.

"So what, we manhandle him?"

"No...I don't think quite that far...he's an omega though. Devil or not he needs to be put in his place I think." Frank sighed and looked at Mikey.

"Maybe, giving orders rather than gentle suggestions will get a response."

"Hmm, maybe...Mikey!...stop this right now!"

Mikey continued to destroy the place. Frank looked at Gerard and rolled his eyes. Alpha...sure. Frank looked at Mikey and gave a warning growl. Mikey turned to him and spat acid on the ground.

"That'll be enough of that right there."

Frank warned him, glaring hard at the Omega.

Mikey ignored him and turned back to the destruction.

Gerard took a breath then stepped forward.

**"GET ON YOUR FUCKING KNEES OMEGA!!"**

Mikey stopped and looked at Gerard. He turned his head making his whole neck crack. Frank winced but nodded at Gerard. That seemed to catch Mikey's attention, now it was just a matter of getting him to obey.

**"NOW OMEGA!"**

Mikey let out a small whimper and sank to his knees. Gerard stalked over to the Prince and stood over him.

**"Better...now tell me, what the _fuck_ did you think you were doing."**

_"I...I was angry."_

**;"And that gave you the right to destroy this place?...and throw things at your Alphas?"**

Mikey whimpered more and brought his face to the ground.

_"I'm sorry Alpha."_

**"LOUDER!**

_"I'M SORRY ALPHAS!"_

**"Good boy. Now get up."**

Mikey whined as he rose, still hanging his head. Gerard reached out and petted the boy's hair.

**"Do you think you should be punished, or have you learned your lesson already?"**

Black tears were falling down his cheeks.

**;"Answer me, Omega."**

Mikey lifted his head and looked to the other Alpha for help.

"Don't look at me, answer him."

Mikey snarled at Frank and Frank growled back.

**"Answer him. You didn't want to listen to me, you can deal with him."**

Mikey snarl pulled back a little, but not as much as it did with Gerard.

**"Omega."**

Gerard growled low and Mikey whimpered again.

**"Good, now answer my question."**

_"I...I deserved to be punished."_

**"Yes, you do...how do _you_ think we should punish you?"**

Mikey looked at Frank again. Frank shook his head and tilted his head at Gerard, directing Mikey attention back to the other Alpha.

**"Don't look at me for saving, he asked you a question."**

_'I...I don't know."_

**"Well I think you should start by sorting out this mess, while me and your other Alpha decide your fate.**

_"Yes Alpha."_

Mikey waited for Gerard to nod and then started to pick up the destruction that he created. Gerard turned to Frank and lowered his voice.

"I've no clue what's a suitable punishment, do you?"

"For this? No. It's not like I've dealt with an Omega like this before. He's...something else entirely."

Gerard nodded, glancing over at Mikey before looking back at Frank.

"I know what you mean...I've never seen one go black-eyes before."

"Well how may Devils have you ever dealt with?"

"Too many...I generally try to avoid them if I can."

Frank raised an eyebrow, not sure he wanted to know.

"I don't know what we should do about him but we have to do something, and we need to figure it out before he's done cleaning up preferably."

"Yeah, but I don't want to hurt him...though to be honest, he'd probably like that, judging by the show he did."

"Yeah he probably would and that's my issue with trying to think of a way to punish him. Hurting him isn't punishing him and I wouldn't really want to anyway."

"Well what about orgasm denial?...surely _that_ would be a punishment...right?"

"That is definitely punishment...do you think that will work?"

"I think it might..."

Gerard looked over at the boy.

_"Omega...when was the last time you came?"_

Mikey looked up from his work. He shivered a bit.

_"With he other devil Alpha."_

**"Alright, back to work."**

Gerard frowned as he turned back to Frank.

"We can't use that...not after what happened."

"Well...then what?"

"Maybe we just...tell him we're going to decide in the morning, and until then, he has to sleep on the floor in our room."

"That'd let us keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, it could keep him safe from Grant too."

"Yeah, that's also true."

"Ok then, sounds like a plan..."

Gerard looked back over to where Mikey was just finishing up.

**"Omega, come here."**

Mikey whimpered but obeyed. Gerard pointed to the ground at his feet.

**"Kneel."**

Mikey dropped in front of both Alphas hanging his head.

**"You deserve punishment, and you will be…when we are ready. You will sleep on the floor of our room until this is decided, do you understand?"**

_"Yes Alphas."_

**"Good. Now stand, we will retire for the evening."**

Frank was relieved. This was working better. Mikey was responding and listening. It was a good start. Mikey stood up and waited for the Alphas to walk first. Gerard smiled, his fangs flashing in the fire light.

**"Walk.**

Mikey obeyed and they left the theater.

*

*

*

When they reached the bedroom that Gerard and Frank shared, Gerard took a blanket off of the end of the bed and held it out to Mikey.

**"Take this and lay down there..."**

He pointed to a spot at the foot of the bed.

**"...and stay there until we tell you to move."**

Mikey nodded and took the blanket. He pooled it in the spot that Gerard pointed to and curled up there. Frank watched him and he looked like he'd be alright there so he moved over to his chair in the corner to curl up. Mikey looked up.

"You sleep there?"

"Yeah..."

Frank curled up comfortably and looked at Mikey.

"But he bed is big enough to sleep both of you."

Mikey looked confused. Frank looked at Gerard and back at Mikey.

"I'm good in my chair."

Mikey frowned.

"Frankie..."

**"Go to sleep Mikey."**

Gerard admonished as he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. Mikey whimpered. He didn't like being so far away from his Alpha. Gerard lifted his head to look at the boy.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you both."

"We're both here."

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"No, you're over there."

"I'm not that far away."

"I can't feel you."

Gerard sighed.

"Fine, there's room on here for all of us if you want. Frank looked over at Gerard questioningly and didn't make any effort to move. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to ravage you Frank, don't worry."

"I wasn't worried. Now I might be if that's where your head is at."

Gerard growled quietly.

"No chance."

Frank reluctantly pushed out of the chair and looked at Mikey. He shook his head and crawled into the bed, curling up away from Gerard.

"Happy now?"

Mikey smiled and settled down. Gerard lay back and closed his eyes.

"Now let's get some sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow won't be fun and games...good night Mikey...Frank."

"Night."

Frank mumbled and cuddled up to his pillow.


	11. Three Is The Magick Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright, let me know who loses so my pet can have a snack."
> 
> Grant began to leave.
> 
> "Wait!..."
> 
> "What would _you_ suggest?"
> 
> "It's very simple. We need to combine your souls into one so you can bite him together."
> 
> Gerard nearly laughed...until he realized that the Devil wasn't joking.
> 
>  "You're serious?"
> 
> "Quite so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Only one more chapter to go, can you believe it? This one was a little complicated to write so we have a bit of a key for you.
> 
> Alphas = **Bold**  
>  Omega = _Italics_  
>  Pissed off Omega = **_Bold Italics_**  
>  Alphas speaking through thought = _* with Italics *_
> 
> Hope this helps! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Mikey woke with a massive headache. He whimpered as he tried to cover himself and bury his body in the covers.

"Mikey?...what's wrong?"

 Gerard asked with concern, sitting up in the bed. Frank shifted as he was woke up and looked down at Mikey. He frowned and moved out of the bed to go check on him.

"What's the matter, Mikey?"

"Hurts Alpha."

Gerard frowned.

"What hurts sweetheart?"

Frank reached out and tried to gently pull the covers back a bit to look at him. Mikey's skin was pale and he was covered in a clammy sweat. Gerard gasped.

 "Mikey!..."

He looked at Frank, then back to the young Prince.

 "What's happened?"

Frank looked up at Gerard worriedly.

 "He looks sick almost..."

Mikey shivered violently. Frank looked at Mikey and frowned deeply. He gathered him up in the blankets and wrapped him tightly in them before hugging him close.

"You cold?"

Mikey tried to speak, but his voice was hoarse. Gerard chewed his thumbnail nervously.

"You...you don't think this was <I>our</I> fault, do you Frank?"

"I don't think so..."

 Frank looked down at Mikey. Mikey whimpered and shook again in Frank's arms.

"Is it a spell or something?"

Gerard asked no one in particular. Frank frowned up at him.

"It could be but who would..."

"I'm thinking Grant!"

"Why though?"

 Frank shook his head.

"Cause his fun was spoiled last night?...just a suggestion."

Frank growled quietly but he couldn't argue that he might be right.

"So what do we do about it?"

"Can you do magic? Because I sure as fuck can't other than what I can do with my powers."

"You know, I can hear you conspiring even from my room."

Grant walked into the room and looked at the two under creatures and his nephew. Gerard looked up, baring his fangs.

"Did you do this?"

"Did I do what pig boy?"

Gerard dropped his eyes to the bed, his whole being seeming to deflate.

"Mikey seems to be sick. Gerard is asking, and so am I, if you are the cause of this."

Frank glared at him.

"No, I did not make my nephew sick. Let me see him."

Frank frowned and glared at him, not trusting him. Grant walked over and looked at the Omega.

 "He has heat sickness."

Gerard's head shot up.

"Heat?!"

Frank frowned, he thought he knew what Grant was talking about but he wasn't totally sure. He looked at Mikey. Gerard looked at Mikey.

"Mikey, you're in heat?...like you need to...mate?"

Mikey moaned in pain. Gerard looked up at Grant again.

"You should leave...we will take good care of our Omega."

"I suppose I should."

Grant chuckled darkly.

"Oh and you are unattached now."

Grant snapped his fingers and Gerard's nose fell off. Gerard yelped, his hands flying up to his face where he fondled his perfect little nose for a moment.

 "Oh, thank fuck."

He murmured, closing his eyes and just enjoying his restored face. Frank chuckled and shook his head at him.

"A-A-A-lphasssss"

Gerard lowered his hands.

**;"We are here Omega. We will take good care of you now..."**

He looked up at Grant again and growled.

"Leave."

"Going."

Grant left closing the door.

Gerard returned his attention to Mikey.

**"Tell us what you need Omega."**

"Neeeeeeed..."

**"What?... _what_ do you need?**

Mikey was a mess. His head hurt so much and he was aching everywhere. His cock was super hard and hurt the most. He stayed curled in a ball whining. Gerard sighed and dropped his Alpha voice.

"Can you point where it hurts, honey?...we're not mind readers."

"Everywhere. My head. My heart. My..."

Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"Your...?"

Frank ran his hands soothingly up and down Mikey's arms, pulling him out of the blanket a bit. He wasn't cold he was just...

“Gerard, have you seriously never dealt with an Omega during a heat before?"

Gerard shook his head.

 "No, there aren't any Incubus Omegas, and I've never gotten close to any from another race."

Frank looked at him wide eyed.

"Wow...ok well...you should have your powers back right? So you should be able to tell what's wrong with him."

Gerard took in a deep breath, then let out a soft growl, his eyes turning a deep golden color.

**"Mikey, you smell so g-good."**

The sound of Mikey whimpering changed as Gerard put out his own scent. Instead he groaned and twisted in Frank's arms. His voice dropped and took on a husky pitch. Now his other problem was no longer hidden as he reached out.

_"Alpha"_

**"I'm here Omega, I'll take care of you..."**

 Gerard moved in closer, his hands gliding over the boy's night shirt, fingers pulling at the tiny buttons.

  **"Let me see you."**

Frank moved Mikey so he wasn't tucked against Frank anymore, setting him almost in his lap instead where Gerard could reach him easier.

**"We'll take care of you."**

Mikey reached up to Frank.

_"Please, need...."_

**"You want us both Omega?"**

Gerard growled low and smooth.

_"Yes please, need you both."_

 He continued to reach out for Frank.

Frank leaned into Mikey's hand, smiling at the touch and giving him what he wanted. Mikey shuddered at the contact with Frank's face on his hand and Gerard's hand's on his chest. He closed his eyes letting the feeling take over his body. A small moan escaped his parted lips. Gerard slid his fingers over Mikey's smooth skin.

**"Feels so soft and pure."**

**"More, need more, touch me please."**

Gerard trailed his hands down lower, his fingers playing along the edge of Mikey's sleep pants.

**"You want this, Omega?...you want me to touch you?"**

Frank looked up at Gerard, he grinned as he remembered after Mikey's performance. He knew what Mikey liked. He gently tugged at the shirt to expose Mikey's shoulder and barely grazed his fangs over the skin. Only enough to tease him maybe make him squirm a little bit. He knew a couple things that Gerard didn't. Mikey arched into Frank's touch and panted out a nearly breathless yes to Gerard.

**"I want you both, I want everything you want to give me." ******

********

********

Gerard took hold of the edge of the pants and pulled them down as much as he could.

  **"Off!"**

Mikey looked at Frank helplessly.

Frank lifted Mikey enough to help him get out of the pants. Gerard smiled and pulled the boy's sleep pants down and off, leaving him in nothing but the opened shirt. Gerard scanned his eyes over the boy appreciatively.

"Beautiful."

He murmured before leaning in to flick his tongue over Mikey's right nipple.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Mikey arched his back again and stuttered.

_"B-B-B-Bite me."_

Frank leaned forward to bite at Mikey's shoulder, never breaking the skin and kissing at the faint bite marks. Gerard bit Mikey's nipple, then sucked the bud into his mouth.

**"No no no, bite me, claim me, claim me please!"**

Gerard looked up at Frank, but spoke to Mikey.

**" _both_ of us?"**

Frank raised an eyebrow and looked from Mikey to Gerard. Mikey was kidding right... Mikey started to thrash and growl in Frank's arms. HIs body was heating up again. Frank shushed him soothingly and moved his hands over any bare skin he could. Gerard frowned slightly, still looking at Frank.

"I guess that's a yes."

"I...don't really know how it works with two of us."

 Frank glanced back up at Gerard. He didn't like this at all

"Nor do I...do you think we _can_ both claim him?"

"I would assume that he wouldn't ask something impossible of us."

Frank shrugged.

"But I don't know."

Mikey began to snarl and his eyes rolled and turned black.

**"Mikey, calm down."**

Frank snapped at the Omega, he knew Mikey wasn't in the greatest state but he hadn't exactly given Frank and Gerard the easiest thing to figure out, and he was not putting up with this shit right now. Gerard huffed a breath.

"He won't respond to that..."

He growled to Frank, then dropped into his Alpha voice.

**"Omega!...Enough!...one word, yes or no...can we _both_ claim you?"**

**_"Yes...no...I don't know, I don’t care!"_ **

Gerard looked at Frank.

 "I think it can't hurt to try...if we bite at the same time."

Frank rolled his eyes but he didn't honestly have any better ideas so he nodded.

"That is correct, it does have to be at the same time."

 Grant appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"And we should trust you why?"

Gerard growled.

"Because if you don't do what I say  one of you will lose."

Gerard looked at Frank.

"He has a point."

Frank frowned deeply and growled quietly.

 "Doesn't mean we need him...we were figuring it out on our own."

"So tell me something then smoke demon, how were you going to both bite the back of his neck in the center at the same time?"

"Like I said, we were figuring it out."

"Alright, let me know who loses so my pet can have a snack."

Grant began to leave.

"Wait!..."

Gerard called out.

"What would _you_ suggest?"

He hated asking. Frank gave him a 'are you fucking nuts?' glare.

"It's very simple. We need to combine your souls into one so you can bite him together."

Frank looked at him in disgust.

Gerard nearly laughed...until he realized that the Devil wasn't joking.

 "You're serious?"

"Quite so."

Gerard frowned.

"I don't want to be joined to Frank permanently...but...explain how this works."

"It would not be permanent."

"Good."

Frank glared at him.

"Side effects?"

 Gerard asked skeptically.

"None...unless I create them."

Grant smirked at them.

"Then we want a binding contract that states that you cannot create them without you feeling intense pain."

Frank looked at Gerard in surprised approval and nodded, almost impressed...almost.

"I will agree to that if you agree to do what I say...without question."

"Do we look that stupid?"

 Gerard asked with a raised eyebrow.

Grant's face took on a menacing look.

  **"No little Alpha, you look like a boy who wants to stick your cock in anything that moves and will and because of that you don't deserve this precious Omega, so why don't you back the fuck down and let the shadow boy take him."**

Gerard felt his hackles rise. He growled.

  **"I may be an Incubus, and only a child to you...but you know _nothing_ about me. And for your information...I haven't even **thought **of sticking my cock in anything since the moment I saw Mikey...he's captured my mind, and dare I even say...my heart..."******

********

********

He took a breath.

**"I will not back down."**

Grant turned to the Nightmare.

"And are you of the same mind?"

"I wouldn't still be here if I wasn't."

"So then...let's get started shall we cause the longer you wait the worse it is for your Omega."

Gerard looked at Mikey and could see the pain he was in. He looked back at Grant with determination in his eyes.

"Fine...do it."

"Nightmare?"

"Get it over with."

"Good...well the spell is simple we merely exchange something from each of you to make you into one. Then you bite the Omega together and split once again."

"Exchange...what?"

Frank narrowed his eyes at him.

"Now just what the fuck does that mean?"

Grant smiled.

"Ejaculate works best. It is the most potent thing we have internally."

Gerard's eyes went wide.

 "You want us to..."

Frank glared at Gerard, how the hell did they end up here again. Mikey let out a painful moan. Gerard looked at the boy, then back at Grant.

"Who needs to...who?

Grant looks at them and then laughs.

"I fail to see what you find amusing here."

"I find it amusing that the Incubus, who was only worried about sticking his cock in my Nephew immediately assumed he had to fuck you."

Gerard frowned.

"If not, then how?"

"As I said before you simply need to exchange the fluids. Swallowing works fine."

Gerard looked at Frank.

 "We could both jack ourselves off into cups then swap cups?"

"You know that's somehow more appealing than your original thought."

"Ah, but there is no lust in that, is there?"

"That's kind of the point."

Frank growled up at Grant.

“Yeah, you said nothing about lust."

Grant shook with laughter this time.

"Are you sure you are an incubus that does sex magick?"

"Yes..."

Gerard huffed.

 "But I kinda prefer to actually fancy people I get intimate with..."

He glanced at Frank.

 "No offence."

"None taken, the sentiment is one I agree with."

Mikey cried out again.

"Well...I would hope that lust would be naturally created, but if you need some, I can provide it."

"You can just never mind, the last thing we need is you in our heads."

Frank made a face.

"I'd sooner have Gerard in my head than you."

"Alright, well I will be right over here with Michael and you two make use of the bed."

Grant went and scooped the Omega up and walked them to the chair Frank had been sleeping on. He sat down and sat Mikey in his lap. Mikey moaned again and Grant placed a possessive hand on his neck.

  **"Quiet now little Omega and watch the show."**

Gerard glanced over to Mikey.

 "This is for you."

He murmured before turning back to Frank and brought their mouths together in a hot, biting kiss...if he was going to do this, he might as well do it right. Frank kissed back, though he couldn't tell you why he actually wanted to. It felt good and he pressed up against Gerard. He gave up fighting the fog in his head and let it pull at him. Gerard slid his hand down Frank's body between them and unfastened the Nightmare's pants, sliding his hand inside. He gasped slightly in surprise at how well-endowed Frank was, especially considering his size in general. Frank whined and pushed into Gerard's touch a little. Gerard moved his mouth from Frank's lips, to his ear.

"Strip for me."

He purred, using his most persuasive voice. Frank frowned but moved back a bit to unbutton his shirt and slide it off his arms. He tossed it but it didn't go real far, though he didn't much care. He moved back some more and stood up to slide off the rest. Gerard watched, noting with something like appreciation that every inch of the Nightmare's skin was covered in art. This wasn't like human tattoos, it was more ingrained...more beautiful. Gerard whimpered unintentionally...he had a thing for spirit marks, as they were commonly called. Frank actually noticed the little sound Gerard made and moved towards him again.

 "Your turn."

Gerard nodded, his eyes locked on one of Frank's marks as he slipped off his jacket and worked on his tight leather pants...he was feeling the lust now himself and wasn't entirely sure that he'd say no if Frank just wanted to fuck him. Frank watched Gerard and whined quietly, shifting his weight uncomfortably. When Gerard finally had his pants off, he reached for Frank, their lips meeting again. A voice in the back of Gerard's mind told him that they should just suck each other off and be done with it...but Gerard had never really been good at listening to that voice before, so why start now? Grant marveled at how far they were wiling to go for the young Prince. Most of the lust spell was gone now and only their lust remained. This would be a good spell and they were a good match for the Omega. Gerard slid his hands over Frank's body, exploring, feeling smooth skin over firm muscles. The fog in Frank's mind let up gradually and he realized what he was doing but couldn't actually find it in himself to stop. He let Gerard's hands wander and hummed at the touch. Gerard pulled back to gasp in a breath.

"Wanna...taste you."

Frank nodded and pulled at Gerard's arm. Gerard went willingly, leaning down and licking a stripe up Frank's cock. Frank moaned quietly, letting go of the Incubus and sitting so he was leaned back a bit. Gerard took the tip of Frank's huge cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around before taking the whole thing in, swallowing around the tip and letting it slide into his throat easily...good thing about being an Incubus...no gag reflex. Frank groaned a little louder and reached down to card his fingers into Gerard's soft black hair. Not pulling, just kind of feeling and holding on very gently. Gerard pulled up an inch or so, just enough for Frank's tip to leave his throat and took his hands off of Frank's thighs, where he'd been resting them. He put his hands behind his back, looking up at Frank through his long lashes in a silent invitation for Frank to fuck his mouth. Frank whined and adjusted his grip on Gerard's hair a bit. He wasn't sure of Gerard, or what he could take so he started just testing with a few slower deep thrusts. Gerard rolled his eyes and hummed around Frank's length, giving him a look that said ‘just do it already!’

Frank tightened his grip and picked up his pace a bit, tilting his head back for a second at the feeling and moaning. He watched Gerard's face, both because he actually looked so good like that and for signs of distress. Gerard moaned as he felt his own cock, hard and leaking between his legs...he couldn't remember the last time he'd let anyone do this to him, but he remembered now how much he liked it.

"Look at them Michael. Look how much they want you."

Mikey moaned watching the two undercreatures.

"Waaant Neeeed so much."

Grant smiled.

"I have you, just quiet and watch."

Grant palmed Mikey cock coaxing it to full hardness. Gerard snuck his long, forked tongue out between his lower lip and Frank's cock, and massaged Frank's balls with the tips.

"Fuck......"

Frank groaned breathlessly, he felt so close. Gerard swallowed a few times, still using his tongue on Frank's balls. Frank let out a strangled little noise and pulled back a bit as his orgasm hit him, trying not to choke the Incubus. Gerard drank down every drop he was given and licked Frank clean as he pulled off, panting slightly. He rolled onto his back, his own hard, heavy cock bouncing against his stomach, causing him to whimper with need. He looked at Frank with wide, desperate eyes.

"Frank please."

"I got you."

Frank nodded, panting a little and catching his breath a bit before leaning over. He wrapped his hand around the Incubus' length and stroked him slowly until he was sure he could breathe right again. He teased with the tips of his tongue and licked up the length before he took him in his mouth. Gerard moaned wantonly, gripping at the sheets below him and forcing his hips to stay still...he wouldn't thrust up without invitation. Frank put his hands on Gerard's thighs and bobbed his head, moaning around Gerard and glancing up at him to see how he was doing as he worked. Gerard's eyes fluttered shut and his mouth hung open as he panted and moaned, loving the feeling of Frank's forked tongue wrapping around his length...he knew he wasn't going to last very long. Frank took Gerard as far down as he could without gagging himself and swallowed before pulling almost all the way back off to look up at Gerard, putting his hands down beside Gerard's hips. Gerard shuddered, his hips lifting a little before he forced himself back down...Frank wasn't him, he probably couldn't take it and almost definitely had a gag reflex. Frank frowned at him and gave him a 'what the hell, I'm giving you the ok' look. He rolled his eyes and flicked his tongue around to tease him a bit before he went back to what he was doing before but he didn't move his hands back to hold Gerard still this time. Gerard opened his eyes and looked at Frank, then took the hint starting to thrust up, quick and shallow, his eyes slipping closed again and one hand moving to lightly tangle in Frank's hair...he couldn't believe how soft it was. Frank moaned and leaned into the hand in his hair a bit. Gerard had at least figured it out. Gerard fucked into Frank's mouth, deep for a few thrusts, then shallow for a few, his fingers tightening in Frank's hair whenever Frank's tongue brushed against just the right spot on the underside of Gerard's cock, just below the head. He panted and gasped as he got closer and closer. Frank moaned around Gerard, he noticed Gerard's grip tightening and repeated whatever he'd done that made him do that. Gerard's back arched for a moment, then he thrust up one, two, three more times and came hard into Frank's mouth with a cry of ecstasy. Frank swallowed whatever Gerard had to give before pulling off and looking down at the Incubus. Just as Grant came he wove the spell to hit the creature closest to him. He watched as Gerard's soul rose out of his body and entered Frank's. Frank growled as he felt something change.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck..."

 Gerard panicked...then panicked more when he realized that his voice sounded all wrong, and that he was now looking down at his own, seemingly lifeless body.

"Shitfucknonono!...what the fuck?...F-Frank?"

Frank shook his head at the echo in his mind. That wasn't his and he didn't like someone else, let alone Gerard, in his head.

"What...the _fuck_ did you just do?"

Frank glared at Grant.

Grant gentle removed Mikey from his lap. Mikey collapsed on the floor.

"I told you, the spell made you one so that you could bite him together."

"Am I...dead?"

Frank sighed at Gerard and shook his head, hoping he would understand that and know it meant that Frank didn't think so. Frank growled at Grant.

"You didn't say you were putting him in my body with me."

"It was whomever was closest to me at the time. Now stop squabbling and bite him."

Gerard was still freaked out and decided to let Frank do the talking, he hoped he could get Frank to understand if he thought loud enough.

*Do it Frank...then I can get out of you again.*

*Won't that be a fucking relief.*

Frank rolled his eyes at Gerard and moved off the bed towards Mikey. Even his movements felt off. He shook off the feeling and reached out for Mikey. Mikey's eyes were glazed over. Gerard felt sick and off balance but he didn't complain, cause what was the point. Frank frowned but pulled Mikey into his arms.

"It's gonna be alright, Mikey, we're here."

He searched out the right spot and brushed his fangs over the sensitive skin there, warning Mikey, before he bit down. Gerard could taste Mikey, but he really had no physical control over what was happening. Mikey cried out and howled as he pressed back into the bite. Frank groaned but waited till he was sure the bond was set before he very gently pulled away from Mikey. He held Mikey close, whispering to him that it was okay. Gerard wanted to comfort him as well, but felt too disorientated to try.

*Just try fitting yourself into my body instead of floating around freely, you're giving me a headache. Maybe it'll let you have some control and I'll give you a minute.*

Frank wrinkled his nose at the idea but he wasn't the one that had to sit on the sidelines while his mate was claimed for him.

*I'll...I'll try.*

Gerard shifted himself, trying to move into Frank's form. It took a couple of minutes, but finally he thought he maybe had it.

*Ok...can we t-try this please?*

He felt so powerless and weak, he hated this feeling.

*Go for it.*

Frank loosed his muscles to let Gerard try to move them. He knew it would be an odd fit but it was worth letting him try at least.

Mikey turned his head.

"Alpha?"

"We're here Mikey."

 Gerard tried to lift Frank's right hand to stroke Mikey's hair, for a moment nothing happened, so he tried a little harder and his hand shot up and smacked into Frank/his face.

"Ow fuck!"

*Now what the fuck did you do that for.* 

*It wasn't on purpose.*

Gerard tried again, and this time it worked. His movements were a little jerky and awkward, but he managed to stroke Mikey's hair back from his face.

"We're both here."

*I didn't think my hand was that hard to move, quit treating it like something foreign and move the same way you would in your own body.*

Frank gave a mental huff and tried to stay out of Gerard's way a bit. Gerard mentally rolled his eyes...this wasn't that easy to do. He stroked his fingers down Mikey's cheek...it felt kind of like his whole body was half asleep, like he'd lay on a whole bunch of nerves and his body was just starting to get the feeling back.

"Are you alright Mikey?...how do you feel?"

"I am good Alpha. I feel...relaxed."

"Good, well my work here is done and so is yours."

 Grant snapped his fingers and the world disappeared. When the three came back to they were back in the Prince's home. Gerard sat up quickly, his hands moving rapidly over his face and body.

"I'm _me_ again!"

"Shhhhhhhh."

Frank warned, the headache truly setting in now from Gerard's floaty whatever the hell, then being thrown wherever they were now, and having Gerard yanked out of him with no warning.

"Why am I the one getting the shit kicking here?"

Gerard suddenly groaned as he felt the effects hit him like a freight train. He turned to the side and threw up all over the floor.

"I...I k-kinda wish I was s-still in you...it **urgh**...it hurt l-less."

He mumbled, holding his stomach with one hand and wiping his mouth with the other before holding his head and closing his eyes against the dim light of the room.

*

*

*

Mikey woke up with a groan. He looked around. He was in his room and he was not alone. Both Gerard and Frank were there. He looked at them. They both looked exhausted and he felt horrible about everything that they had gone through in the past week. As he said this though he felt behind his neck and smiled feeling the embedded marks. He was theirs now and even his father couldn't take that away...well he could kill them, which granted he had tried to do, but metaphorically they were together now forever. He moved back down between the two of them and snuggled back into sleep. (Mikey woke up with a groan. He looked around. He was in his room and he was not alone. Both Gerard and Frank were there. He looked at them. They both looked exhausted and he felt horrible about everything that they had gone through in the past week. As he said this though he felt behind his neck and smiled feeling the embedded marks. He was theirs now and even his father couldn't take that away...well he could kill them, which granted he had tried to do, but metaphorically they were together now forever. He moved back down between the two of them and snuggled back into sleep.


	12. Double Knotted

Gerard woke from a dream with a start.

“Daddy!"

He cried out, gasping slightly for breath as he tried to remember where he was and what was happening.  Frank jumped and looked over Mikey, who'd apparently wiggled into the spot between them while they slept, at Gerard.

"What the fuck...for so many reasons just...what the fuck?"

"Dream. I was running and there were..."

Gerard shook his head to clear it, then looked at Frank with a sheepish smile.

"Doesn't matter."

Frank frowned at him and sat up.

 "What's it like?"

Gerard frowned slightly, then it clicked...Nightmares don't dream, Frank had told him this.

"Dreaming?...it's like living inside a story. Things you know can't happen, happen. Sometimes it all feels real and perfectly normal, other times you know you're in a dream. Do you know that human book, Alice in Wonderland?"

Frank nodded and smiled a little.

 "Yeah, I have a copy of it at home. Bob makes fun of me for it."

Gerard gave a half smile.

"It's one of my favorite books, I was gifted a copy by the author, Lewis Carrol...though I always called him Charles. Well the place Alice goes in that, it’s very much like what a dream can feel like."

Frank nodded in understanding but made a face.

"Doesn't sound like all that much fun."

Gerard shrugged.

 "No, sometimes it's not, but other times dreams can be a wonderful place where you get to live out all your fantasies."

Frank raised an eyebrow. None of that made sense to him. He made dreams and nightmares but that still didn't make sense to him.

"You do realize your dreams come from somewhere right? It's one of my kind or a Sandman getting in your head and giving the dreams to you. We don't just work on humans."

Gerard stuck his forked tongue out at Frank, then turned his attention to Mikey.

 "Hi there sleeping beauty, welcome back."

Mikey opened his eyes and after rubbing them yawned. Frank smiled at him and watched as he woke up.

"How do you feel Mikey?"

"Hungry."

"What do you want sweetheart...I'll fetch you anything."

Mikey yawned again and squeaked a little. Gerard chuckled.

"Well that sounded like a little mouse, but I don't think that's what you want, is it?"

"No, but some cheese to nibble on sounds nice. We had a lot left over from the party."

"Cheese?...I can do that..."

Gerard leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Mikey's forehead before looking at Frank.

"Look after him."

Frank nodded and smiled gently at Mikey. Gerard stood up from the bed they were all on, took a breath, closed his eyes then whispered...

"Fromagerie."

The low lights in the room flickered and Gerard felt the familiar pressure in the air, accompanied by the soft popping...and then he was gone, leaving the Prince's quarters and the underworld to reappear in one of his favorite cheese shops in France. Mikey wanted cheese, Gerard would get him the best cheese on Earth. It was currently close to midnight in that part of the human world, so the shop was closed and everything was in darkness. Gerard had been here like this many times before, so he knew where everything was. He grabbed a large selection box from the chiller cabinet behind the counter, then picked up a bottle of champagne to go with it. When he was sure he had what he wanted, he closed his eyes and whispered...

 "Mikey."

And he was back in Mikey's room a moment later, cheese and champagne in hand...he'd only been gone less than three minutes.

"Et voilà..."

He said with a smile, holding his prizes out for Mikey and Frank to see before climbing back onto the bed. He looked at Mikey, his voice going soft.

 "Did you miss me?"

Mikey's lips were slightly bruised indicated what was happening while Gerard was gone. He smiled at his Alpha lazily.

"Yes and your kisses."

Gerard smiled, putting the cheese and champagne down on the nightstand before moving over to Mikey. He offered Frank a soft smile, then leaned in to press his lips to Mikey's. Frank shifted away from them a bit, ignoring Gerard's smile and sitting up to stretch a bit. Mikey felt complete. He could taste Frank still and now with Gerard it was the most Hellish feeling...in a good way. As Gerard pulled back from the kiss to look at the boy in his arms, he smiled.

"Are you happy Mikey?"

Mikey was about to answer, but felt the space between Frank and him. He turned to look at Frank.

"Alpha?"

Frank looked back at the sound of Mikey's voice and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Mikey?"

"I need you."

"I didn't go far."

"I can feel you...you're not here."

Mikey leaned up and touched Frank's chest. Frank looked at Mikey's hand and gently put his own over it.

"What do you mean?"

Gerard listened curiously, though didn't interrupt.

"You two are one."

Mikey grabbed for Gerard' hand and placed it over Frank's.

"You are my Alpha."

Gerard blinked in confusion.

"You...you mean Frank and I are your Alphas, plural...right?"

Mikey giggled.

"I want you guys to be really quiet right now and I want you to think towards each other."

Frank frowned and looked at Gerard. He sighed and tried talking to him in his head the way he had before.  
  
*Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me, this had better not actually work.*

*Oh for fuck sake...let's agree to _not_ use this to annoy each other...ok Frank?*

Frank gave a quick, small nod. This kind of pissed him off.  
  
*Why the hell is it even happening?*

*Cause Grant's a grade-A asshole?*

*Well you're not wrong.*

Mikey giggled. He could see the angered expression on Frank's face and the smug one on Gerard's. It was kind of perfect. Gerard nodded to Frank then turned to Mikey.

"Is this usual with that spell, or just an added surprise curtesy of your uncle?"

"I could not tell you, this has never happened in our history."

"Well, _that’s_ not worrying at all."

 Gerard said sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes. Frank shook his head. Of course it had never happened before. They probably would've heard of it if it had.

Mikey stifled his laughter.

 "That spell has been used in other situations, just not one concerning something this important. Actually one of my brother's used it on my uncle and father...I think that's how he got killed."

Frank frowned in concern, that really wasn't making him feel any better.

"But it didn't hurt your father or uncle?...I mean they're still alive, so we're safe...right?

Gerard asked hopefully. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Of course they are, they just hate each other more now...oh and my brother is dead, but then again all of them are except the one just born."

Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"Mikey, can I ask you something?...you don't have to answer me if it upsets you."

Frank raised an eyebrow at Gerard.

"Of course Gee, you can ask me anything. "

Gerard nodded, chewing his lip for a moment...he really didn't want to upset Mikey. "How many siblings have you...lost?...you don't have to tell me, I'm just curious."

"Oh...me personally? I think...ten or fifteen?"

Gerard tilted his head slightly.

"You don't know?"

"Well I never met them all so..." Mikey shrugged again. "But I never do or did anything for daddy to want to kill me."

Frank frowned again. That was a shit way to grow up. He looked at Gerard. Gerard looked at Frank.  
  
*This doesn't sound good...what if Gabriel decides that Mikey going with us to get the geas lifted, and then coming back already claimed by us is enough reason to want to kill him?*

*No, it doesn't sound good but what the hell are we supposed to do about it now? And he won't just kill Mikey, he'll kill both of us.*  
  
Frank growled.

*Maybe there's a way to get Mikey away from him...a spell or something so Gabriel can't find him...or us.*

*Where in hell could we go that the Prince of Darkness won't find us eventually? And who do we know, that isn't Grant because we are not going there again, that could do a spell like that?*

Gerard frowned.  
  
*Well I don't know, I'm kinda wigging out right now. Do _you_ have a better idea **?***

Frank thought for a minute.  
  
*Define better.*

Gerard raised an eyebrow.  
  
* _Any_ idea.*

Frank closed his eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
*Any bets on how afraid of the human world Gabriel might be?*

"Guys...it's not nice to keep secrets from your Omega you know."

Mikey pouted a bit.

"We're not, just trying to figure something out."

Frank looked at Mikey and gave him a gentle smile.

"Can I help?"

Mikey batted his eyelashes at the Nightmare.

"Uh.....I..."  
  
He looked at Gerard.  
  
"He might know something we don't..."  
  
*Though last time he helped we ended up at Grant's.*

Gerard shuddered slightly.  
  
*Maybe it's worth the risk?*

Frank nodded.

"Mikey...we're worried that your father might try to hurt you. Gerard and I were trying to think of if there was a way we could hide you or take you somewhere he couldn't get to you."

Mikey looked at his Alphas and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Frank asked, not looking amused in the slightest.

"You two are the sweetest I swear. My dad already knows what happened at my uncles."

"And he's not looking to disembowel us?!"

Gerard was genuinely in shock.

"No, why would he? You solved his puzzle with no harm to me."

"Wait, wait, wait...that was a test? Are you kidding me?"

Frank's eyes went wide.

Gerard face palmed...he should've known.

"I was worth it wasn't I?"

"Yeah, you are or we wouldn't have still been trying to protect you."

Frank frowned, wondering if Mikey knew the whole time.

"You no longer trust me. I can see it in your eyes."

"No no Mikey..."

 Gerard said quickly.

 "I think we're both just wondering if you knew about this all along."

"I knew that my Alpha would be tested, but I don't know anything more."

Gerard sighed.

"Well I guess that's fair enough...what father _wouldn't_ test his future sons in law, hmm?"

Mikey smiled.

"Exactly."

Frank nodded, he could see the sense in it but it still didn't make him feel much better about it.

"Yeah, makes sense."

"Good...now can I get a proper good morning from my Alpha?"

 Mikey gave a coy smile. Gerard looked at Frank.  
  
*Shall we?*

Mikey looked at Frank as well and bit his lip shyly. Frank looked back at Gerard and gave a small smile.  
  
*I don't see why not.*  
  
Frank turned his attention back to Mikey and moved towards him. Gerard smiled and moved to Mikey's other side, his hands sliding over the Prince's skin while his lips found Mikey's collarbone and started sucking colors into it. Mikey moaned and held out a hand for Frank. Frank grinned and took the hand offered, moving closer to him to claim his mouth and kiss him deeply. Mikey ran his hand through Frank's hair opening his mouth further and inviting his forked tongue in. Frank took the invitation and moaned quietly into the kiss. Gerard moved down to lick at Mikey's left nipple, then gently grazed it with his teeth. Mikey ran his other hand into Gerard's hair encouraging him to bite more. Gerard bid down harder. Mikey's moans were caught by Frank's mouth. Frank broke the kiss to grin before moving down to kiss and bite at Mikey's neck. Mikey had never been worshiped like his before. He was feeling the heat from both Alpha's bodies and it was Gerard slid one hand down further, his fingers brushing the light trail of hair he found.

"Can I?"

He asked Mikey softly...he'd never felt the need to ask permission of anyone before, but Mikey was different, Mikey was his...well, his and Frank's.

"Please, please, I want you both to touch me, make me yours."

Gerard nodded, his hand moving further, his long fingers wrapping around Mikey's length.

"We've got you, Mikey."

Frank moved his hands to grip Mikey's hips tightly. Mikey arched into Gerard's touch as he sought out Frank to kiss him again. Gerard stroked his hand slowly up and down Mikey's cock. He loved the silky feel of the boy's skin beneath his fingers, and the delicious noises he made too. Mikey gripped Frank's arm tighter as he swallowed the mews that he was making. Gerard glanced up to watch, and despite himself, he couldn't help but get turned on at the sight of Frank kissing Mikey breathless. He moved his hand a little faster, giving a twist at the tip as he sealed his lips around Mikey's right nipple.  
  
*How do you want this to work Frank?...*  
  
He thought to the Nightmare...well both their mouths were occupied right now, so why not use their connection.  
  
*I'm ok with anything, as long as Mikey is...and he keeps on making those noises.*

Mikey whined and arched his back pushing his chest toward Gerard more. This caused him to press into Frank's kiss and Mikey loved how Frank tightened his grip on the younger demon even more to put himself back in control. Gerard frowned slightly, wondering if Frank could still hear him...or was he just ignoring him?  
  
*FRANK...CAN YOU HEAR ME?*  
  
He thought as loud as he could. Mikey didn't notice the two lesser demons trying to contact each other. All he knew was that he wanted more. He needed more. He gently pushed Frank tot he side so that the Nightmare was mouthing at the skin on his shoulder and neck and turned to the Incubus with trembling lips.

_"Please Alpha...I need more."_

He knew he was begging, but he didn't care. He was slowly slipping beyond rational thought. Gerard released Mikey's nipple and nodded at him before sliding down the boy's body and between his legs, one hand still wrapped around Mikey's hard and leaking cock. Gerard licked his lips, winked at Mikey, then dipped his head down, his long forked tongue slipping up inside the boy's tight pink hole.  
  
*If you can hear me Frank, once I've done tasting this beauty, I _am_ going to fuck him. If you want to fuck me at the same time...I won't object. Just use lube, ok?*

*Yeah, I can fucking hear you. Don't yell at me, it's hard to focus and respond to both of you.*  
  
Frank growled in his head, then relaxed and looked at Gerard.  
  
*Thought you'd never bottomed, you sure?*

*I'm sure...I'm not much of a sex demon if I don't experience everything sex has to offer, now am I?*

Frank grinned and gave a faint, almost shrug.  
  
*Guess not. Don't worry, I'll be careful.*

Gerard chuckled slightly, sending vibrations up his tongue and straight onto Mikey's prostate.  
  
*Not _too_ careful, I hope?*

Frank grinned.  
  
*Of course not.*

*Good, cause I may never have bottomed before, but I'm no candy-ass Wood Sprite...got it?*

Frank nodded and chuckled quietly. Gerard returned his concentration to the task at hand...and tongue. He flicked the tips of his tongue rapidly over Mikey's prostate for a minute, making the boy writhe and moan above him, then slid it back out and moved up Mikey's body, leaving kisses and bites in his wake.

"You want me to fuck you Mikey?...you want that?"

He growled as he leaned over the boy.

"Yes Alpha, yes please Fuck me! Fuck me till I can't even move!"

"Whatever you want sweetheart."

Gerard used his free hand to stroke himself twice, groaning as he spread his pre-cum over his length, then lined himself up and pushed into Mikey's tight, slick heat...moaning at the intense feeling as he released both his and Mikey's cocks to support himself over the boy.

Mikey gasped. This was it, this was the moment...but it didn't feel right. He started to whine.

 "No no, need more, need Alpha, want Alpha."

**"You have me Omega...you want more?"**

Mikey growled and clawed at Gerard.

_"No no no, missing...missing Alpha!”_

**"You want _both_ of us...together?!"**

Frank looked up and raised an eyebrow.

_"Together yes, Alpha, need both Alpha need."_

Gerard dropped his Alpha voice in concern.

 "Mikey, you've never done this before...have you. I'm not sure _anyone_ can take two cocks first try...even the spawn of the Devil."

Without any warning Mikey shoved Gerard out of him and almost off the bed.

**"Then I don't want either of you!"**

Gerard's eyes went wide, then narrowed to green tinged slits, the tips of his hair starting to redden.

**"Well _tough_ , Omega!...we are your mates and we claimed you!...I wasn't saying we wouldn't do it, I just want _you_ to be sure..." **

He growled low in his throat, asserting as much Alpha dominance as he could.

  **"Now do you want it or not?...cause we both want you."**

Mikey snarled and spit acid.

**"Then you take me together or not at all!"**

Gerard curled his lip, showing his fangs.

**"I forgot...you like the pain. Well, we best not disappoint...right Frank?"**

He turned to the Nightmare, hoping he was on board with the "together" thing. Frank looked up at Gerard and nodded. Gerard turned back to Mikey with a wicked gleam in his eye.

**"Once we start, the _only_ thing that's gonna make us stop is if you say the word...Jezabel. Understand?"**

**"Just fuck me!"**

**"You got it..."**

Gerard turned his eyes to Frank and dropped his Alpha voice.

"Frank, why don't you lay down so Mikey can sit on your cock, then I'll slide in from behind...unless you wanna do it different?"

Frank shook his head.

 "No, that sounds like it would work."

"Cool, lay down then."

Frank nodded and moved to lay back against the headboard of the bed. He didn't really want to lay on his back so being propped up would work better. He reached out for Mikey to move over to him.

Mikey let himself be handled by his Alphas. It felt good to let go. Gerard moved behind Mikey and gripped his hips, fingers digging in to leave marks as he positioned the boy over Franks cock.

"Frank, hold your dick up."

Frank furrowed his brows at Gerard but did as he was told. Gerard leaned into Mikey's ear, his tongue flicking out as he spoke.

"Ready to get fucked sweetheart?"

_"Yes, please, fuck me, I want you both to..."_

Mikey's next word was a scream as Gerard pressed him down on Frank's cock. The pain was perfect. He wanted more. Frank groaned at the feeling and moved his hands to grip Mikey's thighs tightly. Gerard grinned as he grabbed his achingly hard cock and moved it to Mikey's entrance.

 "Gonna fill you up so good."

Then he pushed in, shuddering and groaning at how fucking tight it was. And Mikey screamed. He screamed loud enough that all of damnation heard him and he didn't give a fuck! He reached down and dug his nails into Frank's chest as he fucked himself on both their cocks. Being an Incubus, Gerard has had a _lot_ of sex...but this was something else.

"Oh holy fuck, you're tight!"

Frank growled quietly at Mikey's grip on him and his hips bucked up a bit. Mikey ground down in defiance.

_"Fuck me."_

Gerard grabbed a handful of Mikey's hair and growled in his ear.

**"You got it princess..."**

Then he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in as hard as he could.

**"Like that?"**

_"Yessssssssssss!"_

Gerard grinned, then gripping tight to Mikey's hair with one hand, and Mikey's hip with the other, he started thrusting at a fast, punishing pace. Mikey dug his nails into Frank's chest harder using the momentum to pump his body faster up and down Frank's cock. A little yelp that turned into a moan slipped from Frank's mouth. He grabbed a hold of Mikey's hands and pulled them away from his chest. He didn't much enjoy the idea of being torn apart by the Omega. He guided his hands to the headboard on either side of Frank's shoulders instead. Mikey pressed against the marble as he fucked himself up and down Frank's cock feeling Gerard drive into him.

_"T-T-Touch me please A-Alpha."_

Gerard let go of Mikey's hair and reached around, wrapping his fist around the Omega's hard and leaking cock. He leaned over Mikey's back and bit at the side of his neck...while fucking harder into the boy.

_"Frankie! Need Frankie too!"_

Frank moved his hand to join Gerard's and thrusted up into Mikey. Now Mikey felt complete. Both his Alphas were inside him and had their hands on him. They continued in this position for a while, moans of lust filling the room. Soon though Mikey felt like he was being over loaded and he knew...he knew that soon they were both going to knot him and it was going to be the most pain he ever felt. Gerard bit Mikey's shoulder as he felt himself start to get close. He could hold off for as long as he wanted of course, being an Incubus has its advantages...but he really didn't want to hold off this time.

**"Gonna knot you."**

He growled against the Omega's skin.

_"Please, I w-want it so badly."_

**"You know it's gonna hurt with both of us, right?"**

_”*pant pant*, Yes, but good pain. Such goooood pain."_

Gerard looked up at Frank and thought to him...  
  
*Just let me know when you're ready.*

_"Close, so close Alpha."_

*Go for it, I'm like there *  
  
Frank thought at Gerard as he buried his face against Mikey's neck. Gerard bit into Mikey's neck as he let his knot start to form. Mikey cried out at the unusual feeling. It added to the intensity of everything, but he knew that would increase when Frank joined the moment. Gerard's movements became small and shallow as his knot filled out. Frank groaned and pushed in a little harder as his knot started. Now the pain started. There was no pleasure at all. It was almost too much to take and Mikey started to cry without realizing it. Gerard heard him sob and stilled, placing soft kisses up the side of his neck and cooing softly.

"Shh sweetheart...we've got you."

"Hurts...Alpha, hurts."

"It'll be ok."

Frank whispered to him gently, glancing up at Gerard more than a little worried.

"Easy pet..."

Gerard purred to Mikey.

"Easy now."

Mikey worked so hard for this, he didn't want to let his Alphas down. He bore down pushing them both even further inside so that the knots would touch. Gerard growled quietly...it felt so good. Frank let out a little gasp at the feeling.

"I...I can't...I can't...."

Mikey started to really cry now. It was too much and he was too weak.

**"Yes you can Omega...you're strong."**

Gerard growled out in his full Alpha voice.

**"We both know you're strong...you got this far. We've got you."**

Mikey whimpered and nodded. He knew that a knot could last for at least 20 min, but with the magick, he had no idea how long this would be. He just hoped that it wouldn't kill him. Gerard ran his hands gently over Mikey's skin, trying to distract him from the pain. He shifted his hips slightly, feeling the slight friction that was just enough to make him groan low in his throat. Gerard moving made Frank growl a little and fight the urge to glare at him. Gerard buried his face in Mikey's shoulder, sucking on the heated skin as he shifted a little again. Mikey had no voice left. he just wondered how much longer. Gerard continued to shift his hips, the feeling sending sparks through his body...he hoped that Mikey was getting some pleasure from this, and not just pain.

*You're an Incubus, you should be able to tell.*  
  
Gerard raised his eyes to the Nightmare.  
  
*If I open myself up to his feelings now, it would tear me apart...or is that what you want.*

*No, do I look like I know how your powers work?*

_"Please Alphas, s-s-stop fighting...I c-can feel you."_

"Sorry Mikey."  
  
Gerard cooed against his skin.  
  
*Yet you berated me when I didn't know about yours.*  
  
Gerard thought to Frank before shutting his mind to him as best he could. Frank frowned and glared at him. Frank knew what he could about Incubus abilities without actually having to go near them to find out. Most things about Nightmares were common knowledge and Gerard was clueless most of the time. He snapped his attention away from him though and focused back on making Mikey feel better. Mikey was delirious with the pain now. He felt himself starting to pass out. Gerard felt Mikey start to go limp in his arms.

"Mikey?...Mikey stay with us sweetheart."

"Mikey?"

Frank looked at him and tried to support his weight a little more, holding Mikey up by resting him against his chest.

_"A-A-Alphhhhha."_

"We've got you sweetheart, you're ok."

"You'll be ok."

Frank placed gentle kisses on Mikey's shoulder, not really sure of what else they could do right now Just when it seemed Mikey couldn't take it anymore the knots started to come down. Gerard whined at the feeling, his body shuddering but he kept his attention on the boy he was still buried inside. Frank closed his eyes and waited, trying to soothe Mikey at the same time. As the knots subsided and Mikey no longer felt so full, he could feel some of the cum seeping out of him.

"You ok sweetheart?"

Gerard asked quietly, his voice shaking a little.

"I...I think so....is it over?"

"Yeah."

Frank nodded gently. Mikey collapsed forward into Frank's arms. He felt Gerard pull out, but Frank still remained inside him.

"You did so good sweetheart..."

Gerard kissed Mikey's neck softly.

"So good."

Frank lifted Mikey gently to pull out of him but still hold him close. Mikey fell to the side and cuddled into Frank's body. He reached out for Gerard. Gerard smiled and crawled up to Mikey's other side, laying down against him and wrapping an arm around his middle.

"Rest now Mikey, we'll be right here."

Mikey nodded and sighed as he felt his Alphas on all sides of him. He yawned and gave a small smile.

"Love you Alpha."

"Love you too, Omega."

Frank smiled and cuddled close to him.

"Yeah, we both love you Omega...always."

 Gerard murmured, yawning and closing his eyes.

Frank smiled and took a deep breath. Any Nightmare near them as they fell asleep would feel the warning to stay away. Mikey didn't need any bad dreams and Gerard...he wasn't really sure what he thought of that but he didn't want to deal with it. Peaceful sleep. That's what they would get.

Gabriel stepped out of the shadows. He wasn't sure about his son's choice at first, but as much as he was told happened these past few days, he realized that his son, the only living one, the newborn got snatched by a dragon...which was for dinner tomorrow, was more special than he had realized and because of that, he needed the two Alphas. Gabriel still was not liking the idea of an Incubus or a Nightmare as part of the family, but he supposed he could come to tolerate them...and if not, there was always his brother, who was delighted by his nephews actions shockingly. Gabriel would never understand Grant for as long as he lived. He moved over to the bed and touched his son's sweat matted hair.

**"You did good Michael."**

 He then left without another word.

*

*

*

Gerard stirred slightly, but was too close to sleep now for the voice to wake him. He squeezed Mikey a little tighter to him, then fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

*

*

*

Frank wasn't sure if he was seeing things, around here who knew, he was halfway to sleep anyway. He shook his head and snuggled close to Mikey, falling asleep more easily than he had in a little while.


End file.
